


Poetry For The Poisoned Arcana

by Vivian_R_Vergiou



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Evil, Alternate Universe - Harem, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Asra (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), BDSM, Bad Ending, Begging, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Body Paint, Bondage, Character Death, Cowgirl Position, Cults, Cunnilingus, Daggers, Dark Character, Dark Fantasy, Dark Vesuvia, Death Threats, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominant Asra (The Arcana), Drug Use, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Everybody's Evil, Evil, Evil Plans, Execution, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, First Time, Flogging, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Handfasting, Harems, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insanity, Inspired By Tumblr, Lucio is dead, Magic, Magical Pregnancy, Master/Servant, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Minor Original Character(s), Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Murder, Mystery, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsession, One Shot, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Overstimulation, POV Female Character, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Underage, Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poison, Poisoning, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red Plague (The Arcana), Riding Crops, Ritual Sex, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Servants, Sex, Slave Trade, Slavery, Soul Selling, Starvation, Suicide, Teasing, The Arcana (Visual Novel) Spoilers, Threats, Threats of Violence, Torture, Tribadism, Tribbing, Vaginal Fingering, Vesuvia (The Arcana), Vibrators, Violence, childengagementbutonlybriefly, evil!asra, evil!julian, evil!muriel, evil!nadia, headcannon inspired, of the characters or mine i do not know, oneshots, only mentions nothing happened, tags will get updated, this is way too long for oneshots but i couldn't stop writing, very dark themes just so you are warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 64,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_R_Vergiou/pseuds/Vivian_R_Vergiou
Summary: Stripped of everything you once held dear, the dagger of Fate falls into your hands and you have just the right place to seathe it; right into the chest of the one that took everything from you. Was it the Great Magician, the Tyrant Countess, Doctor Death or the Scourge of the South? All your life you prepared for this, to face the nightmare head-on, but what will happen when the abyss gazes right back at you?!Dark Vesuvia Au! where the characters are the Villains
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice & Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana) & Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You, Julian Devorak & You, Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You, Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 27
Kudos: 237





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to one of my stories! ^^ These particular one-shots were inspired by the amazing headcannons by Softarcana (https://softarcana.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, where I added my own dark touch to them. I do advice caution, checking the tags thoroughly and also a big bag of popcorn since they are LONG, like, very very LONG. Other than that, please enjoy and leave a comment or kudos and if you want to support me, please feel free to do so by buying me a ko-fi (https://ko-fi.com/vivianrvergiou)! I wish you an amazing and safe day/night and remember, consent is LOVE, consent is LIFE despite what we happen to read from time to time! <3

_**‘A wolf is a wolf.** _

_**Even in a cage;** _

_**Even dressed in silk’** _

__

_**‘True evil is above all things seductive;** _

_**when the devil knocks at your door** _

_**he doesn't have cloven hooves - he's beautiful..’** _

_**John Clare** _

* * *

Everything smelled of sickness and death.

High above the streets, the opalesque buildings once radiated with beauty, surrounded by the bluest sky and the whitest of clouds, enclosed by the vibrant houses and the merry voices of people filling the refreshing sea air mingling with the mouth-watering aromas of bread being made or spices freshly ground into pulp. The beloved Count Lucio truly deserved all the love he was getting from his people, a monarch that cared for his city and did everything in his power for his people to be united and his lands prosperous. Everything thrived with riches and happiness, all people rejoicing and drinking to his health and the prosperity of the city to continue for eons and eons to come, blessed by the gods and all the heavenly powers. Vesuvia was the pride and joy of all the lands, envied but loved by many, a gem among others that could inspire hope to the darkest of hearts.

That was back then.

Back when life was a joy to live.

Now, almost nine years later, the Count was long dead, murdered in his own bed, and the tall buildings were surrounded by crimson painted clouds that completely eradicated the rich sunlight and made day seem as dark as night; raising your head to look at the Grand Palace, you couldn’t help but feel death lingering in the air of the almost demolished and bereft from any life streets. The Plague had wiped the population out almost completely, infecting the old and the young and reaping lives here and there with no remorse to any, so much that the corpses littered the streets and the canals, while the few and lone survivors that were lucky -or unlucky- to survive it were left to beg for scraps of food or fight for their lives in the Colosseum, mere ghosts of their former selves. A city once clad in unfathomable riches and happiness, had now plunged in darkness and death leaving behind nothing but shadows desperately clinging on the streets.

You couldn’t help it; as you watched the Palace with keen eyes, you felt the wave of hate long suppressed emerge from the depths of your chest, wild and poisonous and determined to set things right once and for all. There was only one thing to do and one alone; for nine years you have been training and scheming and preparing for this moment alone. And this was your chance; all or nothing.

Tightening your grip around your cloak, your chains rattle and groan as the slave in front of you is slapped across the face by the less empathetic slavers. The man stumbles weakly and almost falls on the ground yet catches himself at the last minute. He is sickly and weak, only a ghost of his former self as all of you are; once there was much food to go around, luxuries people could only dream about but now hunger gripped everyone and the only thing left was to be sold in one of the rich houses.

A part that the slavers covered; when the townsfolk were not enough anymore, they marched onto the countryside and snatched whoever was in sight. Men and women and children alike all were shackled and taken to the Colosseum to either survive and be sold or be killed off like animals to the slaughter.

Thus, this is where you are currently heading and stooping your head lower, you avert your eyes to the ground in a desperate attempt to avoid triggering the slavers wrath as they whip you forward in a tight but neat row. Some of the slaves can barely stand on their own feet, others are already dying, and others are expected to win a nice sum from the Royals. Whoever can’t walk or is too sick, is promptly killed off and tossed to the side, empty carcasses to litter the floors. Hunger is gripping you all and the sweet taste of water is something you’ve already forgotten. Instead, your feet and hands are blistered by the heavy chains and your backs are so savagely whipped, some still have pieces of flesh hanging off; you were one of the lucky ones and despite the deep wounds, there was no infections or hanging flesh. It was but a small price to pay if it meant fulfilling your ultimate goal.

‘Get moving! They’re already expecting us!’ one of the slave owners said and whipped the whip loudly in the air, making a few children in the line cry out in fear.

‘MOVE IT!’

Truly, the more you walked down the street the more Royal Guards you started to see, dressed in their shiny coal black armours, swords as sharp as pain itself sheathed next to their waists; eyes were following you by now and the feeling was like shadows caressing your skin in the dark of the night. You couldn’t see their faces, but the feeling was unmistakable. A few beggars were standing behind them, too curious to remain hidden, too afraid to wander any further; their eyes shone in the darkness and whispers were carried along by the wind, reaching your ears.

What a shame.

How sad for a city that grand to fall so low.

Alas, rounding a corner, you came forth to the one building that its mere sight was enough to strike fear even to the most fearless hearts: the Colosseum.

Standing tall and towering over most other buildings, it was as haunting as it was grand right before you. White stone reached to almost cover the sky and the more you came close to it, the more you could actually taste the blood hanging in the air; some spoke that it was home to monsters that lurked in the dungeons, others said the ghosts of the people slaughtered inside still roamed the place at nights. Whatever the lore was, you cannot help the shiver travelling down your spine as you all pass under its gates, feet coming in contact with soft sand and ears picking up on the faraway sounds of battle and the crowd cheering. Everything was dark and the only light you could see came from the other side of the long corridor you were in.

With hushed yells, the slavers stopped you all, gathering you in a close corner, and the head of them ventured inside the nearby door as they warned you not to make a peep. Cloaked by the shadows, your eyes are quick to adjust to the darkness and you let them roam all around you; lines of weapons littered the walls, tossed here and there or carefully settled on the cold stone, ready to be picked up at any given time. It would be so easy for a daring soul to just grab one and make a run for it, alas, everybody knew better than to risk having all the gladiators after them.

‘Just a bit more…. Just a bit longer….’

Whispering to yourself the only words of encouragement you could muster, it’s a desperate plea for your heart to lie still. It is strange really; you’ve been dreaming about this your whole life, from the moment everything went to complete and utter shit and actually trained for it, prepared for every possible scenario, yet now that you are here you seem utterly unable to calm down. Sweaty hands, restless feet, heart ready to jump out of your chest and a brain that is constantly rehearsing all the info you have, all the possible outcomes you can get.

Still, something feels like it’s not ready yet. That you need more time.

Alas, the time was now.

Now, as the leader of the slavers comes back and orders them to take you into the arena. Now, that scared whispers erupt all around you, followed by curses, harsh shoves and more savage whipping. Now, that your shoulders roll out and your head stands high with pride as you follow the slave line and enter the huge arena momentarily blinded by the artificial light.

Breath is caught in your lungs and time seems to slow down; yet you are still moving, and it feels like there’s someone else moving your body like a true puppet to their schemes. Taking you further towards the centre of the blood covered arena, where bodies have fallen and the watchful crowd is looking expectantly, like predators watching their potential prey. And here you are, served for them on a plate of iron clad chains, ready to get gobbled up. Pulled into a neat line, you turn to face the huge podium towering above all other seats and a few slaves cry out and fall on their knees.

The slavers urge you all to fall down in respect, to kneel and give yourselves up willingly, but you are not occupied with them anymore.

Now, your panic has shimmered down, and your lips aren’t quivering anymore, you can literally stand on your own two feet without worrying they might give out as your eyes can only focus on the four shadowy figures standing inside the podium, clad in shadows and true abyssal darkness. Yet you know they are all watching.

Asra Alnazar, the **_Great Magician_** , Destroyer and King of the Arcana Realms, rumoured to snatch the souls away from anyone he lies his eyes upon.

Julian Devorak, the **_Doctor of Death_** , the murderer and wanted criminal; the doctor behind it all, whose hand was no stranger to death.

Nadia Satrinava, the **_Tyrant Countess_** , the one who unleashed hell upon earth itself and brought nations to their knees; none can survive her they say, and her presence in battle is enough to instil fear to the Gods themselves.

Muriel, the **_Scourge of the South_** , prime gladiator and enforcer of the Law brought by the Countess. His hand had ended thousands of lives, guilty and innocent alike.

Alas, you only cared for one of them.

Unbeknownst to them, you arrived in Vesuvia to kill them. 


	2. My Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asra is a non-binary person who uses he/him pronouns according to the game.  
> Warnings for explicit sexual content
> 
> Songs for the Chapter: Kamelot - Poetry for the Poisoned Part 1 Succubus  
> Cinema Bizarre - My Obsession

_“The greatest pleasures are born of conquered repugnancies.”_ _  
―_ **_Marquis de Sade_ **

****

_“... not all monsters look like monsters. There are some that carry their monstrosity inside.”_ _  
―_ **_Fredrik Backman_ **

****

Asra Alnazar.

It was a name deeply embedded into your mind, the amount of times you had heard it, cursed it out, spat to it and the amount of times it haunted you, were too many to count anymore. The Great Magician, the one who conquered the Arcana realms and unleashed all its horrors into the real world, was someone you prepared all your life to kill. Once a simple magician like yourself, he struck a deal with his patron Arcana and annihilated all magic users, the people of your village included.

Only a handful of elders had survived, hiding deeply into [Tarske ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/thearcanagame/images/2/29/Bmlcccl3og541.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/340?cb=20200219013922)Forest, nurturing and helping whatever survivors were left to continue their lives; one of those survivors was you. Haunted by memories of fire and screams as people burned and died, they discovered within you the power to yield magic as well.

Raising your head towards the stand where the Magician is standing, all you can see is the shadows shifting, unable to decipher who was your target; three shadows stood there, one of them shifting to move towards the edge of the patio yet still hidden away from your eyes.

No young people had survived the burning of the village. It was natural for the remaining survivors to treat you with high regards and raise you to harvest your power to its full capacity, learn everything there is to learn about your power and spells , the realms of magic and how to approach the magic resting there, all in preparation to kill the High Magician that brought nothing but calamity and death in his wake. At first, you would wake up with nightmares, faces distorted by the flames as the shadowy figure of the Magician advancing towards you or threatening you in the realm of dreams; you used to be terrified of him as a kid but as you grew older, as you saw the elders diminishing more and your tribe to slowly reach its fateful end, the more anger you felt. You didn’t deserve all this pain and sorrow, none of you deserved it; what was once a prideful tribe, aiding and leading the magicians all over was now reduced to nothing, only a shadow of their former selves.

So, you purposely allowed yourself to be captured by a passing caravan of slave-owners that dealt with the Countess herself. It proved to be less hard than expected; with your naturally beautiful (e/c) orbs and the spotless (s/c) skin, clear as the sky on a sunny day, it wasn’t long until you were caught by them. Deceivingly helpless and timid, they knew not of the hidden, enchanted dagger inside the tattoo on the bottom of your foot; the only place no one would think to look.

Daring to look up at the three shadows, rage floods your cold veins at the possibility that the Magician is standing there, makes you forget about the slave-owners screaming and hitting the rest of your companions into a kneeling position, until it was too late; a scorching pain erupts in the back of your knees, making your legs give out and you fall to the floor in a scream of pain as the whip lands on your back and legs seven consecutive times. Tears bloom in your eyes and you bite down on your lip hard, obeying the slave-owner who grabs you forcefully by the hood, pulls you back and rips the hood off your head, revealing your pristine features for the whole world to see.

One by one, the slaves around you are being sold to the cheering crowd; bags of coins are being tossed to the sandy ground, their metallic sound etching itself in the depths of your mind. Mothers are being snatched away from their kids, screaming and fighting against their captors as they drag them to the side and to their new owners, people with dubious smiles more often than not. Kids are sold by the numbers, all of them too young to realize what is going on, too innocent to know what is lying ahead for them. Young men and women strike better prices, since they are more capable of working. Rich people from the city flood the Colosseum, watching eagerly in order to find their next possession that would warm their pockets or their beds.

A scrawny man who has only one leg is kicked forward, hands raised in surrender and tears running freely down his marked cheeks as the slave-owner starts the auction and you helplessly watch in horror as no one steps up to make a bid. Three times the slave-owner tries to move the crowd, three times he fails. As he turns to the man and raises his whip, in all your coldness and determination, you cannot help but avert your eyes to the side before the screams start. Whoever is not sold is useless. Whoever cannot be sold is a liability; they are killed right in front of the huge crowd for their entertainment and only.

The whip slashes the air with a sickening sibilant sound.

Crowd erupts with cheers.

A gurgling sound escapes the poor man’s lips, before the screams stop entirely.

Next thing you know, you are pulled to your feet by a merciless grip in your hair.

Screaming, your hands instinctively fly to loosen the grip yet fail, allowing the second sly slave-owner to whip you across the back in order to make you comply, as the other screams your price to the crowd. White hot pain scorches your skin and despite the blinding torture, you feel a cold liquid drip down from where he stroke you; unable to react without showing them your magic, you are tossed to the ground mercilessly before being kicked on the stomach viciously. 

You must last until you are sold.

Hang in there ______.

You can make it!

Everyone is counting on you…

‘Five golden coins for the wild beauty!’ the slave-owner laughs and kicks you once again.

He leans down to pick you up by the hair again, but abruptly you turn, spitting a mouthful straight into his eyes in a wild surge of animosity and a glare to match; defiant, insolent and completely and utterly unbreakable.

Exclaiming in surprise, he backs up, as the first one laughs ‘We tried taming her, but she’s a wild one. Who’s got the guts?!’

‘Ten gold coins. Take her before I’m done killing her!!!’ the second man screams, wiping the spit away and as you look up at him, you see the shadow of maniacal anger enveloping his eyes as he raises his whip once again, teeth closed with fury and face contorted into the façade of a true demon.

Instinctively, you throw your hands up to protect yourself.

One second.

Two…

Yet the blow never comes.

Hesitantly, with your heart leaping in your throat, you take a small breath. One… two…. Nothing. Everything around you has gone eerily quiet; the crowd has stopped cheering and the world has been enveloped in a thinly knit, silver coloured mist suddenly sliding over the bloodstained sand of the Colosseum, gliding to relieve the world of its passions and crimes, bringing a coldness that creeps deep within the soul, snatching its claws sharply to grip the lava-hot hearts and squeeze them until they break. Without realizing it, you gulp hard and lower your hand in order to curiously look around you; the moon-silver emanates magical energy.

Before you, the man preparing to whip you to death has frozen completely in place; hands suspended in the air, eyes filled with maniacal anger and mouth half open. Yet he does not move. You can see the rest of the spectators holding their breath the same way as you, yet nothing would ever prepare you for what follows next.

White tendrils start climbing the man’s body, sliding gingerly and silently across his trousers, the unprotected skin of his belly and chest. Crawling slowly but steadily over his hands and face, until they have completely engulfed him.

Suddenly, there is a horrifying sound and you barely have the time to see the cracks bloom over his skin before it bursts open.

Breaking him like a marble statue, not a drop of blood to betray his human nature. Unceremoniously falling on the ground in a bloodless pile, bits and pieces that make pure terror conquer your mind; biting down your blood curdling scream, it is only when something moves from the deep mist that you avert your eyes from the gruesome spectacle only to see someone emerge from the silver tendrils of the mist.

In a blink of an eye, the mist is gone just as fast as it appeared.

The crowd murmurs yet the unknown person still stands calmly a few feet away, never once looking at the man he just murdered in cold blood.

‘Who would really feel pity for someone who beats another, hm?’ his voice is chillingly cold, yet the airy and intimate hue it has makes something tighten inside your chest. A strange feeling arises within you, one you can’t accurately place.

If you were allowed to say, he was utterly beautiful; skin coloured in a mixture of gold and brown, reminding you of the summer sand on a faraway beach drenched by the deep waters of the ocean and gleaming under the scorching sun, emanating warmth and comfort. His hair was a fluffy mop in the colour of the freshly fallen snow, adorning a set of amethyst coloured eyes that graced a face that had a sharp jawline, high cheekbones and full lips. Body lean but svelte looking, he was dressed in a loose fitting white shirt, black and brown pants both of which had decorative golden buttons on them; thrown on his shoulders draped a long sleeveless coat with so many colours on it, swirling and shifting and shining, it brought you dizziness to look at.

He wasn’t smiling; his eyes looked over you and towards the other slave-owner, dark clouds of unspoken threats and danger mudding the purple of his gaze.

When he takes a step, it looks flowy and casual, yet it instils raw terror in your heart.

‘I suggest you step away from the girl.’

If you were standing, you would have moved back as ordered, but being in the sorry state you are in currently, all you can do is hold your breath and wait for the inevitable. Of course, the other man behind you is not stupid; as the white-haired one produces a bag of coins and throws it at him, he grabs it in mid-air and makes a run for it towards the back doors; for a single moment the amethyst gaze follows him keenly, only to withdraw and fall on you a moment later.

With quick steps, he’s already right beside you; kneeling, his nimble hands to grab a careful hold of your arms, pulling you in a sitting position before he kneels before you and reaches out to cup your chin gingerly.

‘Are you alright?’

Is all he asks, gazing deep into your eyes. Voice nowhere to answer him, you simply nod impishly, biting down on your lip. Raising one finger, he brings it to rest at the savage wound on your back, where the slash begins before pulling it down expertly, tracing the wound without a single care that his skin stains with your ruby red blood. Immediately, the sensation of running water ignites at the wake of his finger and you feel his magic reaching out to brush over your skin in steady waves, healing the wounds that he is able to see and cleaning your face from all the mud.

When he withdraws his hand, your wound is fully healed and the blood is cleared, leaving your skin just as spotless as it was before; happy with his work, he allows a small smile to grace his stunning features before he brings his hand to rest on your cheek tenderly, as if he was afraid you were going to break at any given second.

‘What’s your name little wildling?’ there it is again, that tightness in your heart and the void in your stomach and without realising it, you bite your lip before answering him.

‘I-I’m _____.’

Something flashes inside the purple; dark and fleeting but oh so obvious, it flickers for a moment before disappearing completely, making you think that if you weren’t looking so closely, you might have missed it. Still, he chuckles, and his eyes never flood with mirth, only remain stoic and cold as he tilts his head to the side.

‘What a beautiful name for such beautiful wildling.’ He says ‘I’m Asra.’

There is no way you could withhold your reaction and explosion of emotions at the sound of his name and there was no chance he would have missed it with how he was gazing straight at you; breath catches inside your lungs and your eyes widen to the coldness running you through and the realization of who this sinfully beautiful person was, draining all colour away from your face. He notices, his eyebrows rise and his lips half-open, but whatever he was about to say is shortly cut when you throw your hands to the ground and bow deeply down, forehead reaching to touch the warm sand and your whole frame shuddering with what appeared to be fear.

Yet it was not.

There was only a few ways for you to feign horror and one of them was to mask it as fear; it wasn’t all that difficult when he couldn’t see the way your eyes flashed with anger and your lips quivered as you apologized repeatedly to him for acting out of line -there was not a soul in all the Kingdoms who hadn’t heard the _Asra the Magician_ name-, the stuttering brought forth by the anger effectively transforming into horror. You had trained for this moment all your life; to have him right before you and outwit the Fox himself and for the moment it seemed to actually work; he was thrown off guard and the images of your knife plunging deeply into his chest and his eyes dulling with death flashed before you; still, this was not the right place. Patience was a virtue and the correct moment would arise; there were just too many onlookers and he was still in high guard from killing that man.

Alas, deep within you, you never expected him to look so… breath-taking. In all the stories the elders had shared with you, they coloured him with unimaginable characteristics of a monster, distorted and twisted and horrifying, yet the one grabbing your hands and ushering you to your feet, bringing a hand up to brush away a few stray locks of your (h/c) (h/l) hair was warm and strong and as beautiful as a daydream. Shaking your head, you chastised yourself mentally; the most horrific monsters come clad in beautiful exteriors it seems.

‘No need to be afraid ______. They’re not going to hurt you anymore.’ He gently cooed as you met his eyes.

‘I… I’m sorry, Great Magician! I meant no disrespect!’ you struggle out, averting your gaze to the side and refusing to meet his; his grip around your arms was icy cold but ever careful.

He hums happily and rocks gently on his heels ‘Just Asra will suffice, _____. How about we go home?’ he gives you an one-over at your dishevelled appearance and you can’t help but swallow thickly ‘We can have a nice cup of tea and you can make yourself comfortable. There are a lot of others like you at my house.’

With a hold on his elbow, the white-haired Magician leads you through the tunnels of the Coliseum and away from the sounds of the crowd and life, back into the death-like silence of the streets of Vesuvia, venturing towards a direction you didn’t know at all.

In his wake, no signs of life could be seen and even the spare people you encountered when first arriving into the city were nowhere to be seen at all; it’s like life has hidden away from the Magician’s path, eluding him in order to continue to grow. Sneakily you’d gaze up at him in a fleeting way, trying to analyse the poised individual beside you and never failing to keep up with the ginger way he was holding your hand as if it was the most delicate thing in the world, no matter the sturdiness with which he led you. Trailing along him, none of you spoke at all despite the pleased smile permanently etching itself on his lips; causing an uncomfortable feeling to grow in the pit of your stomach. Risking lowering your defences would surely get you killed and treading with him had to be extremely careful if you needed to strike him without a heads-up. Still, it was truly a blessing that among everyone, you were the one he chose for his personal slave.

With a bit of more walking and navigating through the labyrinthine streets, you find yourself standing before a grand [house](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/60/1f/23/601f232eb5c135e14f9ef8417332204f.jpg). It looks like a true fortress and the only thing missing to complete the nightmare would be the bats and mist and you’d have the complete vampire tale right at your reach. Instead, you gulp heavily and follow the Magician, feeling cold sweat bathing the back of your neck as the gate closes behind you and hesitating, you turn to look at it for a moment; a foreboding sense of danger you cannot drown blooms in your heart, but you are too far in now to actually make a run for it.

Instead, you follow Asra inside, who opens the door with one hand and smiles cunningly at you.

‘Come on _____. You are safe now with me.’

Now that echoed a bit sinister in the empty valleys of your mind, but you are not going to be scared of him. Taking a deep breath, you offer the most timid but grateful smile you can muster and enter the house wishing that you’d be able to come out of it with his head in your hand.

On the inside, the house was a complete explosion of colours.

Ceilings decorated with intricate marble carvings of shapes and symbols you had only seen in books of eastern magic met above your head, with gossamer curtains cascading in colourful burgundy, navy blue and sugar crème colours, almost touching the floor beneath and waving gently in the refreshing faint breeze filled with aromas of spices and blooming flowers that relax your nerves and made your shoulders drop. Doors leading to different rooms of various kinds in this labyrinth of a house were everywhere, and you couldn’t help but curiously look around you like a kid; gardens and libraries, bedrooms and bathrooms, living rooms and even locked rooms were everywhere, dressed in the same burgundy colours as the rest of the house, paired with magnificent white and dark blue mosaics on the floor, which echoed with every step you took.

There is a rustling and a hissing sound coming from somewhere and suddenly Asra halts in his step, bending down and opening his palm to no one in particular.

‘Come on now, no need to scare our guest.’ He chuckles lowly and for a moment you think he’s gone crazy, before your eyes catch a glimpse of something silver and a huge snake appears from under a plant, slithering its way towards the Magician and sliding up his arm to come to rest on his shoulders like a living scarf.

‘This is Faust, my familiar.’ He informs you ‘Sneaky little thing, but do not let her scare you too much.’ He flashes a sly smile before ushering you towards the left, where you take a smaller hallway, that was bereft from the luxuries spread throughout the rest of the house.

Reaching the last door, he opens it and gestures to you to walk in first, and when you do you swear you can feel his warm hand brushing fleetingly on the small of your back, eliciting a wave of electricity to rush raw inside of you.

Swallowing hard, you realise you were inside a vast kitchen, large painted windows allowing a bit of light to come through and illuminate the place and the delicious smell of food being prepared hanging in the air, making your mouth water and silently you wondered when was the last time you ate something warm. It was currently occupied by five more people of all ages; two [men ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/6d/9f/6e/6d9f6e23ee8c26f62cf1aefb911c9c5a.jpg)were kneading some bread dough on the table on your left, hands covered in flour up to their elbows and messy hair tied back. [One ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a0/2a/47/a02a472c334a08bb953de53f210db1d3.jpg)of them looks up as the door opens and his wild red eyes fall on your small form for a moment before he grunts and goes back to his chore.

There were three women in the kitchen as well; two of them looked like petite copies of one [another](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/18/c8/e8/18c8e8d215328f5788545d7d48677613.jpg), while the third [woman ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/5e/ca/de/5ecade9a46c45870aa8807f05f2228b6.jpg)occupied with cutting some vegetables with acute precision, her voluptuous body so mesmerising that you were left in awe in front of her. They all wore the same patterned clothes: girls wore long midnight blue tight dresses with turtlenecks and long sleeves, embroidered with elaborate silver suns, while the men wore pants and shirts in the same fashion, with only exception that they carried moon patterns.

‘My dear friends, let me introduce you to the new member of our family.’ Asra speaks up behind you, resting a hand on your shoulder and making you scream internally ‘This is _____.’

If anything, the temperature dropped five degrees inside the room; none spoke, none even dared to breathe as they all looked at you with cold stares you could not pinpoint where they originated from. Carefully, they nodded silently with all the politeness one that hates another can muster before Asra’s voice sliced the thick silence yet again.

‘She is going to be my Apprentice; I expect all of you to treat her with respect.’ He says and there is something lying dangerously under the even tone of his voice ‘Jasmine, Lily make sure she is presentable and Rose I’m going to dine with ____ in my room.’

There were no more words exchanged after that. 

Asra excused himself and you were able to take in a deep breath without the horrifying Magician breathing down your neck and the two twin girls dropped everything, before escorting you wordlessly towards another room. Running a hot bath in the small [bathroom ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/99/40/78/994078ce9ab8d7bc83322d2dce268d7a.jpg)for the servants of the house, they stripped and bathed you down to your very soul, using herbs and shampoos and soaps you had never even seen, much less heard of. Some of them smelled fantastic and others ignited your skin with a comfortable warmth, chasing away the grime and dirt lingering after being with the merchants for a few months and treated all your wounds with medicinal magical creams that you recognised from your training. They said nothing, answered none of your questions and roughly dried you up and clothed you in the same [attire ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b8/7f/2e/b87f2eef17ac46f42621bd7dfac534fd.jpg)as they were, before showing you to where Asra was waiting, a small [living area](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b3/fc/e5/b3fce513e3b3042e2f0c0693ecec5bbf.jpg) right next to a door that led to a bedroom, you guessed was his.

Everything was as luxurious as the rest of the house, the royal blues and golden that permeated the walls adding a special beauty to the way the bright sun coursed through the vast windows -overlooking a small but vibrant garden surrounded by tall walls blooming with wisterias. Magician and his familiar were draped over an extremely huge pile of fluffy pillows, a small table right in front of them overflowing with foods of various kinds, the luxury of which you had never seen. Sure, Tarske forest was filled with edible things that could sustain the habitats, but nothing came close to the mouth-watering pieces of ham and the freshly baked bread that gave off a sweet aroma of spices.

As soon as the Magician sees you, he straightens up and offers a sly smile pointing at the pillows right across from him.

‘Have a seat ______.’ He urged before reaching for the tea pot and serving some hot tea into two cups, offering you one which you take with a small, forced smile and a careful gaze.

‘I see Jasmine and Lily did a good job cleaning you up. No wounds remaining?’ he asks, leaning back on his pillows and feeding the hellish snake some grapes.

Sighing through your nose, you bring the tea to your lips ‘No, I’m okay…’

The liquid is rather sweet on your tongue, the warmth spreading through your chest and making your shoulders relax; resting it to the side, you reach for your plate, tasting some of the food there; the cheese was amazing and coupled with the ham, it melted onto your tongue like butter. Without waiting for anyone, you stuff your mouth with the delicious food, every so often throwing a glance at the Magician, who lazily fed the snake but ate none of the food other than some slices of the bread, which to your surprise was a sweet pumpkin bread, better than anything you had ever tasted. Of course, you couldn’t remember the last time you ate properly, much less such a luxurious meal like that; Asra only urged you to eat more, content with watching you until he made sure you were full.

‘______, may I ask where you come from?’ he asks, purple eyes watching your every move as you down a little bit more of your tea and he smiles ‘Those merchants came from all the way down to Hjalle, so are you from there?’

Folding your hands on your lap, you straighten your back and try to act as natural as you can ‘No, I’m from Karnassos. I was living on the streets where they picked me up one night.’ You throw the ready lie at him, making sure to study his face for any traces of disbelief.

He raises an eyebrow as his smile widens but other than that, he seems to buy it ‘I’ve been there a few times now and then; those aspalathus fields are quite beautiful in the summertime don’t you think?’

You nod ‘Yes of course.’

‘And there you lived with your family?’

‘With my parents. They had a bakery, but the Red Plague killed them, leaving me on the streets for three years.’

You shrug and drink a little bit more of the tea, making sure the grip around the handle was relaxed, as to not betray the hate you felt for him as you sat across from him, watching him lounge lazily and dreamily, completely disregarding all the pain and suffering he had brought upon so many people. 

Of course, you had never been to Karnassos or anywhere other than the forest, but you were close to a couple who used to be bakers before your tribe was annihilated almost completely; they had died before you reached your current age, but you still remember how kind they were with you. If you were going to lie straight to his face, you had to keep your story as close to reality as possible, keeping but a few facts altered so that you keep yourself safe and your real identity hidden. 

Asra doesn’t seem bothered at all actually, all easy smiles and strange gazes that were not suspicious -from what you understood about his body language. None of the servants were around and only the snake constantly ventured around the room, so you made sure that your feet were hidden and she wasn’t anywhere near you.

Your thoughts are brought back to reality when Asra speaks again, suddenly sitting up straight and leaning towards you, a stray lock of white hair falling over his eyes ‘I’m from Nopal myself, so we can practically say we’re neighbours. My parents died when I was young and ever since then I tend to help out the orphans I happen upon.’

You tilt your head to the side, studying him but making sure to keep your face plain ‘How so?’

‘All the people you saw today are orphans I picked up from the streets. Much like yourself and I, they needed help, and no one was giving them. Until I did; now, they keep the house clean for me and I make sure they have a roof over their heads.’ He comments lightly, tilting his head to rest on his hand.

‘Is that what I’m going to do as well?’ you ask.

He nods ‘No, I have a special job for you.’ His purple eyes flash when he looks at you and you cannot help but shift in your spot ever so faintly ‘You’re going to be helping me as my Apprentice. I do need some help with the customers I receive.’

You swallow hard ‘But I-‘

‘Oh, do not try to deny it my _______. I already know you have a strong magical core within you. Do you think I wouldn’t notice?’ he smiles a cunning smile and you can practically feel a bead of sweat dropping in the back of your neck.

Well, there goes your magical cover, but this could help you get closer to him. Your secret wasn’t out, and it was naïve of you to believe you’d be able to keep your abilities a secret; yet he didn’t know exactly what you were capable of nor your intentions. This could work to your advantage.

‘I… I’m sorry.’ You purposely fidget with your sleeves, bowing your head ‘The merchants would have probably killed me if they found out so-‘

‘You hid it away.’ He interrupts with a purr ‘Yet this is a safe house. I celebrate magical abilities ____ and I cannot wait to **_teach you all I can do_** _._ ’ He calmly pets the snake which chose that time to slither onto his lap, red eyes never straying from you and its Master ‘My clients are rather demanding but bountiful in their payments. It has been getting rather crowded so I thought to take an Apprentice for a long time; fear not, you are going to follow my lead and help around as much as you can.’

You nod ‘As long as I can be of help Asra.’

He chuckles lazily ‘Oh my _____, **_you’ll be extremely important to me_**.’

By the time you returned to your small [room ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/51/90/58/5190581e9b91f2c072c77877814478bb.jpg)at the servants’ quarters that night, pulling the cloth door shut and laying on the small bed which was softer than anything you had ever slept on, your mind was dizzy with all the information today carried. 

Asra was certainly not as you expected him, yet the aura of danger and death lingered around him with every delicately lithe move he took; all the smiles and the nods and the way he looked at you unnerved you, but he hadn’t actively done anything to threaten you like other masters did to their slaves and for that you were… kind of surprised. Yet that did not change anything, on the contrary it made this all too serious and you had to tread carefully not to be led astray. This was not only about you, but about all the people that lost their lives to the monster.

As your eyes eventually closed, overcome as you were with sudden fatigue, you didn’t even notice the snake watching you from a small hole in your cloth door.

After your arrival and the briefing, you inevitably were informed about your responsibilities around the house, it wasn’t all that difficult to fall into an everyday routine. Asra was a lenient master, not really ordering around anyone but everyone inside the household made sure there was no need for him to order for anything; you could see it in the hasty but precise movements the other servants did, keeping the house tidy -he did tend to make a mess everywhere he went-, cooking, cleaning and doing all of it without being in the same room as the Magician. Like shadows flickering around the house, no merry voices reverberated the hallways, allowing only the rustling of their clothes betray their existence inside the house. 

Everything was so… silent… like no one lived within the walls, like there was an unseen threat hanging over everyone’s heads like a pendulum ready to swing at the smallest of noises. None of them talked, none of them even acknowledged your existence even if you were with them in the kitchen and none even dared as much as look at one another. Only Rose seemed to glare at you every now and then; talking to herself, the moment you would enter a room, she would up and leave and you could swear you caught her murmuring to the others a few times, always stopping when she spotted you and following you intently with her gaze burning holes to your skin.

Maybe it was because you were the one the Magician entrusted with his work? Something else? You didn’t know.

When he led you to the magical quarters, a medium sized room filled with magical stuff of every kind, herbs hanging from the ceiling, magical rocks and items occupying every single space, a small Tarot reading table, books and scrolls scattered everywhere, you really wondered to yourself how on earth can the Great Magician who conquered the Arcana Realms ever make heads or tails of all this clutter and untidiness.

This was your first project; you were to always keep by his side, helping him out with his daily routine, wake him up, serve him all his meals, bring him the scrolls with the customers’ orders, prepare the potions/sigils/crystals needed, practice your magic how he saw fit for you and aid him with placing everything in order. You were the sole one he had any interactions with. As for the Magician himself, he would simply drape himself over any comfortable surface, watching you intently as you went about your chores, his purple eyes mischievous and observant; he would strike up small talk with you about any and every subject and shamelessly but rather cleverly flirt with you without any hesitation, enjoying the way your face turned beet red and you’d actually reprimand him as delicately as you could for him to stop messing with you, squirming uncomfortably under his intense purple gaze.

Feigning ignorance and innocence.

It was a successful attempt to keep everything light and have an eye on him at all waking times; learning his routine, his mannerisms, every little crevice and crack of the spaces he lived, trying to devise a plan of action that would have his blood paint the walls and stain your hands; along with a way out for you.

So you agreed to have tea with him every morning and every night before bed; humoured him with mindless chatter and actually listened to him as he taught you all the different ways you could use the herbs, charge the crystals and prepare special concoctions for the customers. He even allowed you in the same room where he had his visitors, rich people coming to him from everywhere to get what they wanted -power, curses, more riches and very rarely potions for good health or cures for horrible diseases- and he would help them all without anything in return; instead, luxurious gifts would arrive every day in the mansion and when you asked him about the ones that didn’t send anything, he would smile and place a kiss on your forehead, telling you not to worry about it.

So, you kept yourself obedient, helpful and faithful to him.

Of course, you were always vigilant: before bed you’d always have a cup of lavender to ward off any kind of silent spells or ill-used poisons in your water or food, hiding your little pouch with the herb inside your mattress just to be safe. Also, you picked up on wrapping your foot with gauzes to hide away the dagger tattoo just in case. You could never be too careful with the Fox himself keeping such a keen eye on you, but that did not mean he’d see you coming; snacking your way more and more to his side, there was bound to be an opening soon.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months and before you knew it, Yule solstice was well on its way and the Magician was busier than normal.

‘Okay, this was the last customer for today.’ You check off the last name from your little list, the paper disappearing in thin air after you are done, allowing you to go back to the large hearth burning under the cauldron with the latest concoction -a potion for banishing restless souls- fiddling with it as Asra rose from his spot on the Reading table, collecting the cards from before him.

‘You did well today _____,’ he commended you with a large, easy smile ‘How about we both share some pumpkin bread for dinner? Faust could use both our warmth this cold night.’ He chuckles as you nod and bow a little bit.

‘Of course, Asra.’ You offer a small smile ‘I have to get changed and I’ll be with you shortly.’

‘Do not take too long wildling.’ He says and a shiver goes down your spine at the certain hue lingering in his voice.

‘Yes, of course.’

Wiping your hands on a spare towel, you make your way through the dark hallways of the mansion and towards your room, opting for a change of clothes since today had been long and your dress was stained here and there and your (h/c) hair dishevelled. Alas, as you neared your room, you noticed the cloth door was no longer there; instead, bits and pieces of torn cloth were scattered everywhere along the narrow corridor and your heart sinks; what was the meaning of this?

Carefully, you tiptoe towards the door, keeping as silent as you could in order to pick up any strange sounds, yet as you set your eyes upon your room, a loud gasp escapes you.

Everything inside the small space was completely wrecked. Clothes and papers were thrown everywhere, torn in horrendous ways, they decorated every little crevice; your mattress was upside down and maliciously ripped, allowing the springs to pop out of it, while your pillows were shredded, releasing white feathers everywhere. Bottles of creams and salvages were thrown against the walls, plants were stomped upon and all in all, everything that you had come to call your own was absolutely destroyed and you had no idea who was responsible for this or how you were to clean after all this mess. You could always use a spell or two, but they were advanced and complicated, so inhaling deeply through your nose to keep your calm, you slowly start to pick up after the pieces the perpetrator left behind. 

Whoever it was, they surely had to deal with some serious anger problems because they had literally chopped your shoes to tiny pieces.

It would take forever to properly clean up and you’d have to find a new mattress to sleep tomorrow because there was no way of finding one today let alone carry it by yourself.

‘_____ I thought I told you not to-‘ Asra’s voice snaps you out of your reverie, the white-haired Magician appearing at the threshold of your room, dressed in nothing but a white oversized shirt and brown pants, his sentence cut short when he sees the state your room is in and you sitting on the floor, trying to clean up. 

You were so preoccupied you didn’t even hear him coming but rush to bow your head low immediately.

‘I’m sorry Asra, my room is-‘

‘Absolutely wrecked, I see that myself _____.’ He says without an ounce of kindness in his voice as he inspects everything, purple eyes flashing with anger and full lips pressing together in dismay ‘You should’ve come to me straight away and I would have shorted it out for you. Why didn’t you let me know ______?’ he demands to know, gaze burning your skin away as you try to look at anything but him.

‘I deeply apologise, I did not want to trouble you…’ you struggle to say out loud but before you have the chance to, a cold palm rests on your cheek and your face is averted towards him, purple coming in contact with vivid (e/c) as he crouches down to your level, licking his lips slowly and smiling a sly smile that sends shivers through you. He wasn’t mad, yet there was not a single trace of his airy demeanour as seriousness settled into the amethyst lakes and he ‘tsk’s’.

‘Poor thing, you are shaking.’ He murmurs to himself ‘Worry not, I am not troubled at all when it comes to you my lovely _____. Rest assured I will find who did it and they will pay **_dearly._** For now, how about you stay with me for the night? I’m sure we’ll keep good company to one another. You wouldn’t say no to me, **_right_**?’

Honestly, you hadn’t even realised how shaken you are until he mentioned it; suddenly the tremors racking your body stop under his cold touch and you blink, feeling a strange sense of calmness wash over you in steady waves. Like a mist falling over your mind, it refreshes and pushes away all your worries, leaving you to sheepishly blink at him and lean into his touch; closing your eyes you revel at the scent of his body, aethereal and sweet all at the same time. He doesn’t withdraw, only laughs lowly and strokes your cheek tenderly when your eyes open again, only to see his other hand rising and snapping his fingers, a blinding purple light instantly floods the room.

When it recedes, as quickly as it came in the first place, your room is once again spotless; everything is mended back together in pristine condition. Such was the power of the Great Magician and for a second you ponder that your powers aren’t even a flicker in front of his.

Gently, he pulls you to your feet, cooing encouraging words in your ear and wrapping his hands around your delicate waist, leading you towards the corridor and through the maze he called his home. Head still dizzy from the fatigue and the stress, you allow him to guide you, leaning back onto his chest without a single worry in your mind until you arrive in front of the fireplace and he helps you down on the soft pillows; a grand fire danced right beside you, scorching heat falling on your cold skin and further helping your muscles relax. Faust is also there, perking her small head up at the sight of you before she comes near and you offer your hand out to her, allowing her to drape herself over your shoulders, her cold weight reassuring. _You were just so, so tired…_

‘Here, drink this, wildling.’ Asra offers you a steaming mug of tea and you respectfully bow your head to him as you take it in your hands, fingers brushing softly against his and for a moment you are not breathing.

‘Thank you. It’s rather unexpected of the Great Magician to treat someone unimportant like me with kindness… nobody’s ever done that before.’ You mutter and bring your mug to your lips, slowly blowing a bit before sipping ‘Conqueror of the Arcana Realms, King of the Netherworld; to think you’ll take little old me as an Apprentice.’

Something inside you is asking you what the fuck are you saying, but the numbness is too strong for you to realize what it is. Instead, you simply gulp a bit more tea, never missing the way Asra’s purple eyes seem to illuminate inside the low light of the living room, lips pulling back in a full toothed grin that you’d have found rather disturbing were you not so out of it. Are you really that worn out? Probably…

‘So, you’ve heard all the tales about me, little _____?’ he slyly comments, resting his head to the back of his hand, watching you in a way that makes your heart beat hard.

‘Everybody’s heard about you; all the magicians tremble to your mere thought…’

By now the voice is screaming at you, but all is drowned by the way Asra lets out a laugh and leans towards you, bringing his hand on your chin and raising your head to look at him; he is mere inches away from you and the purple of his eyes is mesmerizing in a dangerous kind of way; his smile is even wider than before and there is an emptiness in your stomach that is rather bizarre yet familiar.

Voice as soft as velvet and as dangerous as the darkness, you can swear that an inch closer and your lips would touch; the whole world falls away around you, leaving just you and him as his low, amused voice is like a song to your ears.

‘Are you scared of me little _____?’ he teases ‘Scared that the Fox is going to gobble you up? You do make for an appetizing sight you know; all doe-like glances and honour-clad convictions. So pure… so.. unapologetically innocent.’ He plays with a strand of stray hair ‘And I have you **_all_** to myself.’

‘I’m not scared of you.’ You say and allow him to lower you down on the soft cushions, head pounding hard and eyelids oh so heavy; it is a struggle to keep your consciousness and you cannot help but watch as he leans above you, cunning smile and fluorescent purple eyes as he cages you between his hands and brings himself to kiss the delicate skin of your neck.

It feels like you were hit by lightning and your breath catches, making him purr in satisfaction, before he leans in yet again.

Sleep starts to infiltrate your mind and your breathing relaxes as your consciousness fades, but his words still manage to draw some reaction out of you, as your skin jolts where he touches you.

‘Sleep little _____.’ He purrs and there is a wicked smile in his voice ‘It is all too late for you to run now; I got you and there is no way I’m letting you go~!’

**~ ~ * ~ ~**

The next day you awaken with a start, tangled insanely in between the sheets of your bed, bathed in cold sweat and breathless from the nightmare. Chest heaving, a scorching pain throbs in your head like you had it repeatedly bashed against a wall; there is a certain haziness in your sight that you desperately try to blink away and your throat is parched, making you turn and reach out for a glass of water you always had by your side. The refreshing smoothness feels like a calming caress for your aching mind and body as you sit up on your bed and rub your head in a desperate attempt to chase the pain away.

Everything about last night was extremely hazy; you vividly remember leaving Asra to get a change of clothes but after that…. everything is tangled up, twisted and torn and mudded, like you are trying to watch your memories through murky waters. It makes your head sting and you flinch painfully, hissing at the throbbing sensation. Shit, you forgot to drink your lavender tea yesterday, didn’t you? Of course you did, maybe the nightmares were a bit too much and you slept funny.

Sighing, you blink around your spotless room, noticing that the sun was a bit brighter than when you usually wak-

Fuck! You were late!

Throwing the covers to the side, you make quick way to prepare yourself in a new set of clothes before rushing into the kitchen and start preparing the lapsang souchong for Asra; thankfully for you he sleeps well into the noon and the kitchen is relatively empty save from Rose and the twins, who go about preparing lunch and dinner. Sighing deeply to yourself, you place the kettle on the stove and reach out over the washbasin to grab the tea leaves hanging above the window, but your clumsiness today knows no limits and you drop them into the sink.

‘Good gods of the Arcana realm, fuck that.’ you mutter under your breath as you reach to grab them with both hands.

A shadow comes close to you and boiling water drops inside the sink, splashing well onto both your hands; excruciating pain shoots instantly and horrible blisters bloom on your hands, which jerk backwards in a desperate attempt to get away from the source of pain as your scream reverberates through the kitchen. Tears stream down your cheeks and you raise your bright red hands to examine the damage, skin throbbing with pain and still dripping with water.

Clenching your teeth with all your might, you turn towards whoever splashed you, only to see Rose swinging her hand before a hard slap lands on your cheek. Losing your balance, you drop onto the floor with your butt, cheek stinging painfully and hands unable to reach out and touch it. Rose stands above you, eyes filled with hatred and malice.

‘Stay away from Master Asra, you worthless stray bitch!’ she screams, making you flinch ‘He’s mine!’

Biting down on your lips, you spit right back ‘Keep him for all I care!’

‘Next time, I’ll kill you!’ she screams and kicks your legs angrily, before turning on her heel and exiting the kitchen, going on her merry way.

Huffing to yourself, you fumble to your feet, fixing your attire and hair like nothing was amiss. Trying to resume your duties proves to be hard with your injuries, but swallowing the pain and the tears down, you decide to power through it by wrapping them in bandages. Asra is still asleep when you leave the tea on his nightstand and only stirs a little when you wake him; there was no use to stand there and wait for him, so instead, you busy yourself with preparing his bath for the day.

Letting the water run to fill the grand [bathtub](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/11/a9/d9/11a9d9e80d5e09d601f650379bea7e20.jpg), you do your best to unscrew the soap bottles, but the everlasting pain is always there to pinch you. By the time you are done, your bandages are soaked in both water and liquid from the blisters, making you hurry to hide them behind your back when Asra walks into the bath, white hair perfectly tousled from sleep, dressed in nothing but a small towel around his hips.

‘How is your head _____?’ is the first thing he asks, coming to stand right before you and with his hand under your chin, raises your face to look at him.

His purple orbs are filled with mischief and a small smile tugs his lips as he examines you, making a faint blush spread over your cheeks and nose. Head?

‘Umm, I had a headache?’ it comes out more as a question.

He hums shedding his last clothing article and you find a certain drawing on the ceiling suddenly far too interesting for a strange reason.

‘I’m glad it’s only that, since you hit your head pretty hard on that cauldron yesterday, wildling.’ He chuckles darkly and slips into the water ‘You had me worried when you passed out. Luckily, I healed you instantly though some drawbacks might still linger.’

Grabbing the sponge, you make your way over to him, slipping to sit by the bathtub, reaching to dip the said item into the warm water; a mere millimetre before you touch the water, a strong hand darts out and grabs your wrist, pulling it away and towards Asra’s serious gaze as he examines the messy bandage carefully. His playful aura is gone in the blink of an eye, replaced by a silent anger that has his lips pressing and scowling; a small vein pops in his forehead and you sheepishly turn your gaze away, trying to turn as small as possible.

‘Give me your other hand.’ He orders coldly ‘Now.’

There was no room for disobedience. His eyes glint dangerously and the moment you present him with your other hand, purple crackles of energy dance above the bandages, making them disappear and allowing full view to your scarred hands; you swear his grasp tightens and you hold your breath, not even daring to look at him. Time stretches into an eternity as you quietly shiver and fight back at the fear blooming inside your heart; you can feel it. In the way the air turns heavy, in the way the hairs in the back of your neck stand up or the way your magical core shivers and contracts.

He is absolutely fuming.

‘_____. Who did this to you?’

His voice is a strange mixture of calm and lurking madness all coming to merge into one hellish concoction. Without controlling it you whimper and shake your head, making him tighten his grip into a painful vice that bears into your tender skin and you cry out as he jerks you forward, coming eye to eye with his deranged purple irises that swirl with malice, danger and magic.

‘I am not to repeat myself. WHO DID THIS?!’

The mere earth shakes under your feet, as the whole house trembles and creaks with his wrath. Crying out loud, you close your eyes and wish for the nightmare to stop, for you to wake up and be back in Tarske forest, in the small hut you called your home surrounded by your plants. Alas, you do not awaken and instead of the warm earth, you feel a cold hand tangle itself inside your (h/c) locks as the water moves and the answer leaves your lips before you have the chance to control it.

‘R-Rose…. It was Rose.’

Once again you feel your dizziness return the moment cold lips connect with your forehead and the hand gently caresses your scalp. A tingling sensation envelops your hands and the pain lessens along with the intensity of his grip as he continues to kiss your temple and nose, your cheeks and the corners of your lips; something strange swirls within you and your heart pounds as a small chuckle escapes him, sounding relieved but still dark as he nuzzles you close.

‘Now, it wasn’t so hard was it?’ he asks and leans a bit further back, pulling you along with him. He withdraws his hand and your eyes open, only to see him smile mischievously at you, bringing a hand to caress your face, a small gesture that shoots through you like electricity ‘I will not have you battered and scarred, wildling. I will keep you protected and by my side, my precious Apprentice. Cherished and happy and **sated** _. You are far too important.’_

As the sinister way he utters the words dawns on you, cold horror floods everything in your mind.

‘Don’t hurt her please.’ You plead desperately ‘She didn’t know what she was doing!’

He raises an eyebrow and offers what can be considered as a horrifying smile; in this moment, he reminds you more of a fox playing with its inevitable victim, his eyes shrouded by the darkness of insanity and something else that shines within them when he looks at you. If you could reach him somehow though, if there was a single thing you could say to keep him from slaughtering an innocent, you’d do it without a second thought.

‘Oh? Her intentions are rather clear no? Above all else, I expect **_everyone_** in here to behave and certainly **_hurting what is mine does not cut it._** ’

‘Please.’ You shake your head ‘Please, do it for me, your Apprentice. Don’t hurt her please.’

That seems to catch his interest. His head perks up and his smile turns coy when he leans towards you, breath fanning your face and dizzying you to madness; chastising yourself, you try to focus. You need to keep this up, you need to keep him from hurting her due to her own stupidity but his playful and herbal aroma -a combination of patchouli, pepper and vanilla- is intoxicating to your senses, making you gulp.

When he speaks, the anger is gone from his voice, replaced by keen interest.

‘Are you willing to owe a favour for her? Is this how you want to spend it _____?’

The way he utters your name, low and sensually, has your knees weak. He knows the impact he has on you. If his chuckle and rumble of his chest is anything to go by, he knows exactly how you shift your hips, breath straining and lower stomach flutters pleasantly. 

Was that the true magnitude of the allure monsters possessed?

Swallowing hard, you nod, thinking that those words are probably going to come back to bite you ‘Yes, Asra.’

He hums ‘So be it little wildling.’ With that he leans back in the grand bathtub, allowing you to come closer and wash him ‘A Magician must always keep things in line; but what I do like about you, my ____, is the compassion and honour you treat even those who wrong you.’

His voice reverberates over the marble bathroom, followed solely by the sounds of the water cascading his golden skin; humidity has gathered around the floor, making the air smell sweet and refreshing, like you were washed away into a kingdom of dreams and senses.

‘People don’t always know what they’re doing.’ You shrug, passing some water on his snowy hair ‘We can’t hold that against them.’

‘But when it comes to magic little wildling, there is always a price.’ he says ‘People come to us every single day with all those pesky requests that they genuinely believe will change their lives, without carrying what toll that would take. Magic is what gets things done, but it also makes people greedy and entitled. They always come back for more and will not go until they take it… or destroy the one refusing them.’

‘That is where we should guide them.’

To that he laughs openly; throwing his head back the sound echoes inside the room as he leans forward and plants a kiss on your cheek, tenderly stroking your other one before looking deep into your eyes and sighing; he looks like a forbidden, dangerous god lounging inside the water like this, his skin glistening and his eyes shining, accompanying the playful dimples appearing on his skin as he smiles wickedly.

‘Would you say that for people who harm you? Killed the ones you love mercilessly?’

This strikes a certain chord inside your heart. Your lip quivers and your mind empties as the reality of his words settles within you and your whole life’s purpose comes rushing back to you; your mouth falls open before your jaw snaps it back up with cool determination. He always had a way of twisting your words back at you and this was no exception; his smile widens wickedly at the lack of response from your part and it is as if you were reminded who is actually standing right before you. The Magic Ripper. The Slaughterer. He holds with him so many names and by the way he carries himself, he seems to feel a certain pride to them. How could you forget that?

‘See little _____? Even you can’t forgive everything. Rest assured though; in the end everyone gets what they deserve. Nemesis **_remembers us all_**.’ 

All of a sudden, pain shoots through your head and you want to get away from here; away from his haunting presence that moves something within you. Rushing to get on your feet though, you don’t realise how damp the ground is and in your first step, you slip.

The world around you spins and earth is lost under your feet as you feel yourself fall backwards and your head pounds. Next thing you know, your back collides with the warm water of the huge pool and you are under it in a mere second.

_Pain shoots raw within your bones, grasping and tearing and bloodying everything in its path as your whole body is set ablaze. You try to scream but boiling water rushes into your lungs choking you; desperately, your hands eject forward, trying to grab a hold of anything that can pull you out of the water’s lethal embrace and your heart elates when you grab onto the grassy soil with power, using everything you had within you to pull yourself out of the boiling lake…_

Your back connects with the bottom of the bathtub and all you can see is the surface of the soapy water before your…

_….hands find the lifeline you so much searched for, your head bursts through the water’s surface gasping for air; air is humid and buzzing with magic as there are people chanting into foreign languages you do not know, their voices rising into the trees to tangle with the magic making the air shine along with your glowing (e/c) eyes…_

You lean over the bathtub and inhale deeply, ignoring the voice calling out for you as you try to climb out and away from the water, head ready to burst from the pain and vision shaky and bleary…

_They pull you out of the boiling lake, naked and screaming and thrusting trying to get used to all the sensations attacking you all at once. Everything is so loud and the pain is too much for your skin that twists and mends back together; it makes you throw your hands over your ears as you scream your throat raw and watch helplessly as white-clad men and women chant above you…_

Strong, sturdy hands wrap around you with power, pulling you against a muscular and soft chest that is oh so welcoming for your horrified self as your consciousness swifts back and forth and threatens to drive you mad. The water is not boiling; it is pleasantly warm and you are freezing cold, clutching onto the hands holding you and the voice trying to soothe you back to reality, nose buried in your hair that cling to your forehead and back. A sibilant sound almost produces blood from your ears and you wish with all your might for the pain to end, for the memory to go back where it belonged; you knew not that you carried something like that within you, but unexpectedly it sprouted out of your dizziness and headache, making its presence known to wreck your mind.

And all you can do is cling to the Great Magician while he coos at you as if you were a child, holding you against his chest softly but possessively.

Failing to see the wicked smile plastered on his lips.

As the weeks progress, you find yourself more and more occupied with the customers arriving all throughout the day at the Mansion. After that day in the bathtub, two things happened: one, Asra picked up on teaching you more actively about how to handle your magical powers, focusing on using your power enough not to get it accumulated within and effectively have it help you with your everyday chores or even by learning spells for protection and healing and second, Rose had left you alone. Yes, every now and then you’d find an article of your favourite clothing torn apart, or things going missing, but she never once dared to come near you; nor she or any of the other servants who generally avoided you as if you didn’t exist.

Which made things easier for you. Navigating through the mansion on your free time, you failed not to notice the lack of windows overlooking the streets or anything but enclosed gardens in the interior of the house, but thankfully, you had found a certain path that lead straight to freedom, alas it was a single window that had its planks loose on the second floor. It could work as an escape route and sooner or later you’d use it; every day that passed you grew closer and closer to Asra, smiling more freely and joking along with the mischievous Magician, who spend every waking moment with you by his side, drinking lots of tea, practicing or simply conversing until you’d fall asleep on the soft pillows. His compliments were getting bolder and bolder, but he never laid a hand on you, no matter how close he would get, always letting you at the edge, waiting for the other shoe to drop. It was more frustrating than anything and you were growing impatient waiting for him to lower his guard.

You’d have to do something and do it fast.

To add to that, your headaches were getting worse, making you either stay awake at night or oversleeping on more than one occasion. And let me tell you, being woken up by Faust was not as pleasant when the huge silver snake had attachment issues and strength to match.

‘Focus on your breathing wildling. Feel the water turn to flame.’ The Magician instructed playfully by his seat on the pillows across from you, chuckling darkly at the way your eyebrows furrowed in frustration and watching your every move like a hawk.

‘I tried three times already! It doesn’t work!’ you groan, and you glare at the clouds pouring with rain above both your heads, stubbornly refusing to turn into sunlight.

Asra pets Faust who’s draped over his shoulders, smirking slyly at you ‘Surroundings can be a distraction but try your best to navigate your power. If you are not careful, accidents are bound to happen; not everyone around you will be able to… **_handle them_**.’ He says and true to his words, the raindrops stop mid-air before disappearing and a bright fake sun shines above your heads.

It’s been all day that you tried to play with the weather, sitting in the secluded garden of his quarters and you were growing more and more frustrated both with yourself -your headache did you no favours of concentration- and the Magician for being so laid back and non-bothered at all.

It was surely the fifth time he used his lights to dry your clothes and the sixth that instead of sunlight you channelled rain. Of course, he made sure the rain didn’t touch him, allowing you with savage amusement to shiver and shudder and huff with irritation at your drenched clothes, trying to focus on that small core of magic you felt within you. Today was not a good day.

‘Easy for you to say Asra, your powers far surpass mine.’ You groan and try to change his sun into a cloud, but your power flickers and dissolves far before it reaches it.

Asra raises a questioning eyebrow ‘If you hone your skill-‘

‘There is no honing in progress here. I’m weak!’

‘You are **_not to interrupt_** me when I’m speaking ____.’

His voice is icy and feels like a merciless whip across your skin, but you lower your eyes and apologise. Ever keenly watching you with dark interest, he doesn’t fail to take in your frustrated self, the angry blush of your cheeks, the straining of your breath; subtly you fumble on your seat and refuse to meet with his eyes. Clothes tightly sticking to your body and lips pale, he cannot help the dark thoughts of what he could **_do_** to you, but he must be patient, he must wait for you to be **_ready._** If you looked up now, you’d see the most sinister of smiles grace his face as the purple of his eyes darkens.

‘It’s just….’ You voice trails and he smiles coyly.

‘Use your words ______.’

Huffing one more time you stare straight at him ‘I do not want to feel weak anymore!’ there is a loud thunder above your heads and for a moment his sun seems dull ‘I hate feeling weak, I hate having my powers waver and I hate getting injured and not being able to even heal myself! I hate that you can only help the customers with the more complicated stuff, and I feel weak!’ being around him for all these months made it abundantly clear that your training wasn’t enough to take him down. You needed more.

By now, the sun above your heads has disappeared and soft snow is cascading the makeshift sky, reaching down to drop the temperature more, but there is something inside you that settles in calm resolve. You are done waiting for him to take the bait; you’ll risk it all for the reason you stayed alive all these years.

‘I want power, Master Asra, and I know you can give it to me.’

A certain type of fire ignites at his eyes when he hears your words, dark and alluring, inviting and haunting, it flashes over the purple and settles in the wide, pleased smirk that appears on his face; it would have been enough to drive a sane man crazy, all the madness and the power and the unadulterated **_want_** of it all makes the air you breathe heavy and your heart to sink inside your chest. He leans towards you, dimples deepening and breath fanning your face as the snake drops to the floor and quickly disappears and you are vaguely aware of the buzzing in your ears as your stomach drops and fire ignites in your bones.

‘Is that so ______? Is it _greed_ that drives you or is it something _more_?’ his words are honey and heavy with dark emotions swirling on the edges and making you shiver wildly as he leans to blow in your ear, hands caging you from both sides. Swallowing hard, you are overcome by his aroma and your pounding heart only serves to worsen the headache.

Weakly, you nod, too far gone inside what you started to stop now; yet still horrified.

‘I want you, Master. Everything you have to give me, I can take.’ You declare with calm resolve.

Before you even blink, you are pushed back on your back and it is not the hard floor of the garden that meets you, but the soft fluffiness of a mattress; looking around puzzled, you realise he teleported you both in his [bedroom](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f4/9a/a7/f49aa7f70d9f34843619132d71a3c81b.jpg), unceremoniously throwing you to the bed, hovering above you with dark, lust filled eyes that bear into your very soul, finding it resting within and polluting it with the deranged emotions and his bloody hands. His tongue peaks from his mouth to slowly, seductively, lick at his full lips as his eyes rake over you hungrily and you can’t help but fiddle under him, watching as his white locks surround his face and make him look like a god. It was a purposeful choice of words, yet you never expected that kind of reaction out of him.

When he speaks, his voice is low, sultry and teasing, leaving goosebumps over you, resonating straight with parts of you, you never even thought of before. 

‘ _So bold…. So courageous and **thirsty,** my little wildling…_I can give you power if that is what you want ______.’ He leans in to place a kiss on your cheek, lowering his body just enough to touch yours ‘I can make you unimaginably strong, able to tear through space and time, make reality your plaything; I can give you **_pleasure_** you’ve never experienced before, make kings and queens **_bow_** **_down_** to your feet.’ He leans down and you can’t help the gasp escaping you as he licks the tender skin of your neck ‘Magic has a price my dear ________. What are you willing to **give** in return that I don’t have?_

Gulping hard, you feel your skin being set ablaze.

‘Me.’ You breathe and part your legs seductively for him, even if you are afraid and hesitant ‘You can have all of me Master; as long as I am with you as an equal.’

There is an amused insane chuckle purring out of him and without a warning, his hips land on the opening between your legs. An invisible force wraps around your hands and pulls them well over your head, pinning them to the mattress without any way out; gasping, you tug at them but to no avail. The Magician leans back, purple eyes fluorescent at the sudden mid-light and he allows his hands to trace your sides, every touch like fire blazing onto your skin making your back arc and eliciting another deranged chuckle from him. He watches with eager eyes, taking in your every gasp, your every move, the quickening of your heart and the way you worry your lip between your teeth. A present laid out before the Beast, only for it and its insatiable hunger; you had no idea what was in store for you as he places his hand under your chin and brings you to look at him.

He leans down and brings his lips mere inches from yours.

‘ _Sweet, adorable little thing, do you think it would be that easy?’_ he whispers, chuckles lowly and your vision swirls. ‘ _But I’m going to grant your wish; I’ll give you everything, the world, the stars, Heaven and Earth. And in return, **I’m going to have you ALL, body and soul until there is nothing left in you that wanton need for me. I’ll love you so well you’ll never be able to think of anyone else; no one will satisfy your hunger quite as I will.’**_

His lips crash against yours, slipping his tongue inside your mouth, chasing after your own and completely cupping his body onto yours. His kisses are not rough but playful, skilful and merciless as he bites down on your lower lip, earning a loud moan that seems to spur him on with a purr, tangling his hand in your hair and caressing them ever-so-tenderly. It is as if he truly wants to consume but also worship you all and when he does withdraw, giving you just enough time to take in a breath, he attacks your neck; kissing tenderly, licking provocatively and sucking on the parts that have you gasping. Meanwhile, his cold hands explore your body in restless reverie, slithering their way over your breasts, your sides and legs, leaving behind them a tingling feeling of magic and you can feel your dress dissolve into nothingness, leaving you bare completely to his hungry and adoring eyes; he leans back abruptly, leaving your throat to pulse with the sudden coldness and he looks at you with deep-seated carnal desire, purple pupils blown out with lust and tongue licking his lips as he reaches for his own clothes which dissolve in a same fashion.

And he is back on you once again.

Peppering your collarbone with kisses, revelling at the way you writhe under him, moaning and eventually gasping when he flattens his tongue against your left nipple, licking and sucking on the sensitive bud knowing full well the magnitude of pleasure it brings forth from you. He hums in satisfaction to the sounds you produce as he worships you. There is no helping the arc of your back as you moan his name and your eyes search desperately for him only to see his purple pupils watching your every move with a dark primal hunger, see you writhe and turn and throw your head back as he bites down hard all at the same time that he toys with your other one before switching sides…

And it is torture all over again.

‘M-master pl-eas-AH!’

He doesn’t give you a moment's rest to realise what is going on. All you feel is his tongue against you in lazy circles and his free hand tracing down your stomach and lower, until he palms your pussy with skilful expertise and you can no longer hide from him how wet you are; a nimble finger slips between your folds, tracing the tender flesh with extreme caution and he groans.

‘Look how **_wet_** you are just for me little wildling….’ he releases your breast with a sinful pop only to nuzzle against it, sly smile hungry and purple eyes filled with dark desire _‘Everything pales in comparison to you ______; **I have seen the world and the Heavens and there is nothing quite as beautiful as you**. **Imagine how hard it is for me to stop from gulping you all up. Stain your innocence, dissolve your honour, mark you as my own.’**_

He teases as he slips one finger within you, as far as it could go, feeling your velvety walls and aiding them to relax; he enjoys the way you throw your head back in total surrender. But the Fox is cunning and there is no way for you to get what you want so easily; you’ll have to beg and cry and sob and he enters a second digit, lazily pumping them in and out in an infuriating slow pace. It is not enough; he is an insufferable tease and there is no way to battle that.

Hungry eyes never leaving you, he plants tender kisses on your stomach as he travels southern, dropping lower onto the bed; he revels in the way you toss and gasp, how your body bows perfectly and your skin blushes from head to toe. The sensation of your hunger and lust is growing and he knows it, knows how your walls desperately try to pull him further in and your stomach blooms with pleasure, settling in deep within you but never forming enough to sate you.

The white-haired Magician chuckles at your vulnerable self and despite his cock twitching against his stomach, full-hard the moment he realised how wet you already were for him, he plans to draw this out as much as he can. Of course, he was going to give you a whole lot more than just a mere orgasm; when he leans in the inner side of your thigh and places a kiss there, his fingers hook and brush against a special bundle of nerves that has you screaming out his name. Utter music to his ears as he scissors you, Asra could listen to it for eternity; and truly, he would have all eternity to quench his thirst for you and even that does not seem enough.

When he withdraws his hands, you cannot help but whimper, looking down only to see him lick at them provocatively, never breaking eye contact as he smiles playfully at you before he hooks one hand under each of your legs, effectively trapping them there; he grins sadistically when he notices you staring, licking his lips before kissing your pussy one single time…. and latches his mouth onto you.

By now you are certain that the buzzing sensation you are feeling is some form of magic he uses to magnify everything. It would explain the long-drawn moan he earns when he starts licking at you, tongue eager to lap up every single drop of your juices, exploring every crevice of your folds and sucking on them for dear life. You know his gaze never leaves you, but when he darts his tongue in your entrance sucking and licking sinfully, your hazy vision fills with spots and the world falls silent, save for your panting breaths and the pleasure washing over you.

‘Please….. pleaseAH…Master…ple-OH’ your voice is crystal clear and the chuckle you hear echoes in your mind as he enjoys having you coming undone right before his hungry eyes.

‘Say it ______. Scream my name.’ he purrs ‘That’s it, enjoy the sensation of my tongue on your pussy ______. Writhe and scream and cum all over until there’s nothing you can feel but me. Give me everything; ** _your body and soul and your_ love _.’_**

When you come back to it, he’s licking at you mercilessly, groaning and unhooking one of his hands, he plunges them in you once again as he blows a hot breath on your aching pussy before attacking your clit, ravaging it like a starving man. Back arching above the mattress, everything happens in a split second: the knot in your stomach tightens and snaps.

You cum hard all over his mouth, screaming out his name until your vision turns white and you lose yourself in the raw pleasure washing over you in merciless waves. He guides you through your orgasm steadily, licking at you until your legs drop on the mattress and you exhale in exhaustion, but he is not even near done with you.

All you feel is the mattress dip more around you and he kisses you deeply, making you moan as you sample how you taste. Eyebrows furrow when he chuckles against you, grabbing your legs and pulling them over his muscular waist and you feel his cock probe at your entrance, sliding over your pussy and using your own juices as lube; he is thicker than long and your pleasure filled eyes pop open as you hear him chuckle in your ear, leaning down to kiss your neck and lick at your earlobe.

 _‘You are perfect my wildling. So **innocent and pure** ; how could you not have stolen my heart already?’_ he kisses the tender skin of your neck, slowly grinding against your body in lazily movements that calm your mind and allow you time to come back to reality.

Swallowing hard, you relax under his ministrations, not able to touch him but desperate to do so _‘_ Master...I-I-‘

 _‘Shhhhhh, it’s okay.’_ He coos gently, leaning back to look at your sweaty face before brushing a stray lock of hair away ‘ _You’re **safe** here with me _____. I will not harm you; I’ll cherish you to eternity and beyond. Happy and healthy and satisfied. All you have to do is **be mine** ….’_

Nodding hazily, you can swear you see him beam with absolute, raw adoration, like he was not breathing before and you kissed him back to life. Leaning up out of your own volition, you kiss his lower lip and he eagerly returns it, pressing you back against the mattress and the pillows and pushing the head of his cock inside you, making you gasp.

‘ _Relax,______, I won’t hurt you. **Trust me**.’_

There is a certain duality in those words, but your mind is hazy and so full of him and his aromas and touches that you sheepishly nod and relax as much as you can around him. He mutters compliments and words of pure love against your forehead and kisses your cheeks tenderly.

No warning is given. No second is wasted. He plunges into you without any hesitation, pushing your already sensitive walls open and bottoming out completely; you scream and arch your back in a desperate attempt to accommodate him as he painfully stretches you, the sensation so strong that your breath is cut off. You are given zero time to adjust as he pulls out almost to the tip and snaps his hips back into you with a loud groan, setting a punishing pace.

Tears of pleasure mixed with pain bloom in your eyes, your body moving in perfect sync with his own as he pistons into you at a steady pace, rocking your body mercilessly but not enough to drive you over. Your hair clings to your head and his lithe body is slick with sweat against yours as the sounds of skin slapping on skin prevail, tangled among the moans and screams you let out as he fucks you into oblivion.

The bed rocks and hits the wall, one of his hands reaching to wrap around your waist as leverage, pulling you upwards a bit, the motion making him reach even deeper and pound against that bundle of nerves that has you mewling wildly. Yet he doesn’t let you cum; instead he edges you for what seems like an eternity, leaving you drooling and panting but never quite getting you where you want to be.

‘Master p-please! Please AH! AH!’

He laughs slyly and his voice in your ear is crystal clear and controlled, a stark difference with your hoarse own.

‘What is it _____? Do you want to cum?’

You are frantic ‘P-please Master Asra, PLEASE!’

He licks your lips before biting down and lapping at the blood ‘Beg little _____, beg for my cock.’

No sense of shame is left within you as you clench your walls, making him groan and beg like you have never begged before.

‘Ah! Ah!.....Master Asra, please…..oh!....make me cum Master.’ By now you are sobbing, and he relents, his words music to your ears.

‘With **_pleasure_** , my ______.’

His next thrust is brutal. Picking up the pace in a way you could not easily follow, he pounds into you mercilessly hard, ramming at your pussy with wild abandon, grazing that spot within you and with a loud scream of his name you cum all over him, Asra not being too far behind you, as his seed shoots scorching hot in you, filling you to the brim. Alas, he doesn’t stop, he doesn’t soften or halt in his pounding, caring not that your orgasm passes, and you are overstimulating painfully.

‘Stop! Stop please!’

But he is not listening; he just continues to pump hard within you, making your throat hoarse from the screams –you still have your hands pinned beside you, not able to claw down at him and stop him- and reaching out he grabs at your breast, rolling the nipple into his deft fingers before pinching mercilessly, as he feels your pussy clench and throb against his thick cock, another orgasm building within you and fast.

He moans your name in utter bliss ‘Take it all _____. You asked for me and **_this is what you’re getting_.’**

This time he cums first; with a loud groan from the depths of his throat his pumping loses its rhythm, becoming frantic before he stills and cums in you with a breathless moan. Juices are filling and overflowing out of you, and along with it the jolt of magic that washes over you has you cumming yet again, breath cutting out completely.

All you see before you pass out, is his purple eyes glowing against the darkness.

_‘You’re all mine now.’_

**~ ~ * ~ ~**

As he promised, after that night you shared his bed, your power was nothing like before.

When you woke up the next day, sore, bruised and wrapped inside his warm embrace, the warm sensation of your magical core shining like a bright sun was as evident as the marks he had left on your skin. All the training he had you undergo or help he needed with the customers suddenly was a lot easier and you couldn’t be happier; Asra noticed the change in your attitude and teased about it over the tea you shared in the afternoons. Even your headaches and dizziness seemed to subside. Of course, sharing his bed continued night after night, the insatiable Magician finding someone willing to keep up with his pace and in return, filled with more and more magic.

Which proved rather useful now that Beltane was just around the corner, and more customers asked for the Great Magician’s help, leaving you mentally and physically exhausted over the weekdays.

‘Alright, let me be clear here.’ You say, raising a hand and pointing at the couple before you ‘There is something in your bloodline that prevents men born in it to have children, correct?’

‘Correct.’ Nods the blond man, looking at his wife guiltily ‘Some ancestor was cursed by the Fae for spying on them as they bathed in the river.’

Raising an eyebrow, you fold your hands over your chest ‘Good for the Fae, we don’t condone perverts.’ There is a low chuckle coming from behind you, as Asra cannot resist the temptation, purple eyes keen with interest at the exchange and one hand draped over your curves, keeping you close to his cold body in a possessive way that left no room for doubt to anyone walking inside the magical room, and gently stroking you through the fabric of your dress. His moves were slow, deliberate and ever faint, making you swallow hard every time they seemed to stray a bit _further._

‘As my Apprentice said, a fair punishment for those that seek what is forbidden to them.’ He raises a hand seriously when the man tries to protest and you can swear the room drops a few degrees ‘Fae are not easy to come across; it doesn’t take much to guess he was looking to snatch one of their garments. Were human women not enough for the entitled waste of space?’ he muses coldly and his eyes flash with darkness as he regards the couple, not amused at all with their presences; of course, you can’t really blame him since they barged into the Mansion without an appointment and refused to leave.

Maybe they couldn’t see it, but you witnessed the annoyance and anger swirling within Asra’s eyes in all its glory, no matter the careful façade of indifference he put up. It made a shiver of fear travel down your spine and you made a mental note to watch him from the corner of your eye. He wasn’t even smirking coyly anymore, which meant if it came down to it, he was ready to turn them into nothingness at any given second. Especially since they disturbed the cup of tea you were sharing, with him offering to read the Tarot for you. Now the cards lie forgotten and to avoid more unpleasantries, you had tried to make peace with the two sides by offering to hear them out since you had some time.

‘We just want one child! We did nothing wrong; he was the one to blame. We tried everything; salvages, spells, herbs but nothing helped!’ the woman cries out and sniffles on a spare piece of cloth ‘I just want to hold a baby in my arms; a baby boy to look after us and take the business. Bring joy into our lives.’

Geez, talk about dramatic.

He nods coldly ‘I don’t see how this is my problem.’

‘They said the Great Magician Asra can help us! Money isn’t a problem, so don’t feel burdened!’ says the man and Asra takes the opportunity to hum, resting his chin on his hand in barely contained annoyance. Honestly, you didn’t like it much when he was in deep thought, it was somewhat scary to see his eyes flash and the shadows move within the amethyst orbs.

‘Money is not of the essence.’ He says.

‘I’d sell my soul for a child!’ the woman retorts, tears blooming into her eyes.

Now this is what makes Asra smile a bright, horrifying smile ‘Is that so, hm? A soul for a soul; seems fitting.’

He was joking right? There’s no way one can take a soul out of a living person, there was not any single way that would happen, you think as a chill goes down your spine at the way he chuckles and you gulp hard. As for the couple’s problem, if you knew anything about the Fae, was that they were boss ass bitches you needed to stay as far away from as possible. Even your tribe would generally avoid them at all costs. Asra seems to ponder over it, his face even and clear but his eyes staring into the void, as he pondered over it.

He hums eventually ‘Fae curses are pesky little things. Rather annoying but not set in stone; I cannot promise to rid you of the curse - _besides where’s the fun in that_ \- but what I can do is provide you with a single child. Of course, if it is born a boy, it will bear the curse as well.’ He smiles slyly.

The man perks up ‘C-can you do that?’

‘Can we do that?’ you ask him, and the dazzling smile he offers is equal parts of amusement and warning; hell, he could bring down kingdoms without flinching, what can a small curse do?

‘Always the faithless one _____. Should I teach you **_harder_** then?’ he muses, leaning down to plant a scandalous kiss on your lips before he laughs at the way your face turns into a tomato, enjoying your embarrassment in an almost sadistic way.

The mere thought makes your knees weak but you nod vigorously ‘Nope, I’m good. What will we need?’

He puts a finger up for each ingredient ‘A lock of hair from the both of you, along with a bit of blood. Luckily, Beltane is one week from now and on the full moon, so the circumstances are perfect. Ceremonial candles, red wine and the full names of the parents.’ He says ‘Of course we’ll need to cleanse ourselves and fast for the duration of the week. The same goes for you too, and you’ll be given instructions on what to do on that night. As for the payment, I am sure we can… **_arrange_** something.’ He smiles mischievously at the couple, who exchange a worried glance but eventually nod with calm resolution.

Honestly, the payment part sounded shady even for you, but there was nothing you could do than help him prepare everything, following the instructions to the letter; of course, the fasting part of the equation wasn’t all that easy, but you powered through. Granted, the directions sounded more than simply shady and the moment you walk out into the main gardens that night, wearing nothing but a white [dress](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/fc/e0/55/fce0552fb0d941456fe5fbdd5f5412e3.jpg), you cannot keep yourself from swallowing hard; there is a wreath of hawthorn and May flowers adorning your head, matching with the various silver markings you have painted all over your skin.

Asra is waiting for you in the middle of the [gardens ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/04/a1/5d/04a15d88189df35833c610f2a1c445dc.jpg)among the luxurious plants, soft pillows scattered on the floor and under the illuminous full moon; he’s wearing but a pair of white loose pants, decorating his head with the bare branches of hawthorn -not as extravagant as your own- with golden markings spread everywhere on his tan skin.

Once his eyes fall on you, he smiles in dark satisfaction, beckoning you to come close and offering you the golden cup he is holding. There is no light other than the moon, but his purple eyes are ever bright and mischievous.

‘You look as stunning as the moon my wildling. How could I ever be so lucky to have you by my side?’ he muses and plants a sinful lingering kiss on your lips, worming his hand around your waist and pulling you flush against his taunt body in the certain way he knew did numbers on you.

‘Master Asra, don’t you think we should focus?’ you hear yourself say through the pounding of your heart, but do nothing to place any distance between you.

He winks slyly and kisses your forehead ‘I am focused my ______. Though, I give no guarantee if you keep calling me Master like that.’

‘Alright, I’ll bite. What are we going to do?’ you ask, looking down at the swirling red wine before the Magician brings a small phial containing the blood of the woman and pours it inside, doing the same with his own cup.

‘Above all else, Beltane honours Life in all its glory. It represents the peak of Spring and the beginning of Summer, making earth energies be at their strongest and most active; the perfect timing for a fertility ritual to grand our lovely couple with a child, no?’ he smirks and nods to you to drink from the cup, which you do obediently; the moment the mixture goes down your throat, you can feel your skin tingle with warmth and his eyes flood with unnerving amusement, as if he knows something you don’t. The lock of hair wrapped around your wrist feels heavy and your skin shudders.

‘Good Gods, this is strong.’ You mutter and strangely feel very **_acutely_** the way his body pressed against yours as he holds you, air a bit cooler than before.

‘Strong enough to call upon the Gods to bless this union.’ He winks playfully, but his eyes are burning when he leans over, tracing your lips with a single digit ‘Just relax _____ and follow my lead; you’ll see tonight exactly **_what we’re capable of._** ’ he murmurs ‘Now, drink up~!’

As you down the rest of the wine, your skin feels like you are extremely feverish. Asra guides you back to stand before him, skin icy cold and electrifying as you both begin to chant, turning on your heels and walking on opposite circles; the words are foreign to your mouth and you know not how you know them, but combined with his airy voice they make wind pick up and the earth to shake. Completing the first circle and changing directions to repeat it, you can see a swirling white wall of pure energy rise between you, fleeting under your fingertips but sturdy enough to keep you from Asra’s grasp. He smiles wickedly and you can feel need and want lurking in him, making your body react and heat to pool among your legs.

It is strange; you feel like yourself but at the same moment you do not, not when the markings on your bodies start to shine and electrify, searching desperately for one another as God and Goddess seek and play a dangerous game before bringing forth life for the new year circle. Heaviness settles in the air as you complete the third circle and once again come to stand before one another. Asra takes a step forward and you mimic his move backwards; raising a hand on his lips in a shushing motion, you speak in a strange concoction of languages that merge together, able to do nothing as Asra walks up to the white wall, with a huge grin and his eyes turning absolute golden, and passes through it as if it was nothing.

Excitement rushes through you and your grin matches his; never seizing in your chanting and wasting no time, he reaches for the straps of your dress and yanks, allowing it to pool around your legs. Your markings shine vividly and he traces the ones over your chest reverently, his touch soft and kind and careful before he leans down and hoists you up on his arms, your body rushes to wrap your legs tightly around him as he guides you back on the pillows.

The moment he places you there, all you can see is the sky blowing up with colours, the Milky Way blooming under the northern lights shooting through it and Asra leans down to kiss you deeply.

Instinctively, your hands fly to plunge into his white locks, which are softer than any cotton you had held, making you moan and seek his tongue to play with your own. His hands travel with a small purr bursting through him from the depths of his chest, tracing your sides and the full roundness of your breasts delicately, before lowering to your stomach and then your legs, coming to rest at your butt where he holds onto for dear life, as he breaks the kiss and searches for the weak spots you had on your neck. Throwing your head back to give him better access, one of your hands searches for the waistband of his trousers, marvelling at the way he groans when you gingerly stroke the skin of his lower stomach, playing with the white hairs there before grabbing a strong hold of his cock, making him moan out in total bliss. His back shudders when you lazily wrap your fingers around him, licking your lips at the way your fingers don’t meet, and you begin to pump him low and steady. Soaking in the moans and mewls he lets out as he becomes solid hard within your grasp.

In retaliation, he grabs a painful hold of your breast, pinching down at the nipple and making you scream out into the night, but today the Goddess had other plans for her God, so you bite down on his neck hard, teeth breaking the skin and lapping up at the blood with eagerness. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you take the opportunity to flip him onto his hack, sitting on his stomach as you watch his lips blossom with laughter and amusement at your daring actions; he doesn’t withdraw his hands from your back, only tightens his hold as you lean down and kiss him for dear life.

You cannot speak, none of you can utter a single word that is not a chant, but you know by the way he is looking at you that if he could, he would shower you with more praise that you can handle; it is strange. The feeling reaches deep within your chest and grabs a hold of your heart as you look down at him and feel all sorts of emotions you never thought you could possess dawn within you; the clarity of his gaze is breath-taking and the way he carefully strokes every edge of your body, as if he’s memorising it or worshiping every inch with pure, unadulterated love, has your heart tightening.

When you move, it is as if someone else has taken control of your body yet does what you were too hesitant to do yourself.

Kissing his neck, biting down and licking, you mark him for the whole world to see as you make your way down his chiselled chest, stroking his cold and perfect skin, kissing every inch of him as you can, before bringing yourself right next to his erect member. Nuzzling against it, there is carnal desire in your chest when he gasps and leans back, throwing a hand over his face; teasingly, you take him in your hands, licking the shaft all the way to the tip where he’s already dripping with pre-cum. Tongue swirls around him teasingly before planting a kiss and the Other within is pleased to see him writhe.

With wild satisfaction, your lips part and envelope him, testing his limits as he tries not to thrust into your mouth in fear of injuring you.

Laughing, the movement jolts him with pleasure, as you dip down and take as much of him as you can. He is too big and there is no way to cover the whole distance, which you opt to cover with your hand before starting bobbing your head; your eyes are on him and he cannot look away, mesmerised by the way his cock disappears inside your soft mouth, licking and twirling with vigor. His back arcs as pleasure takes him over, the markings glowing intensely, and he accidentally makes you choke and tears cover your eyes; the Other though is pleased to see her mate like that and pushing you back, she relaxes your jaw and with a sharp movement deepthroats him, all the way until your nose is buried in the few hairs he has.

It is a painful feeling and your throat contracts around it as your choking reflex reacts before the Other shuts it down and Asra cries out, hand flying to tangle in your hair and keeping you there, preventing you from rising for a single moment. Picking up the pace, you bob your head with wild abandon, bringing him more and more to the edge, his moans music to your ears. Reaching down, you palm your wet pussy and slip two fingers in you, working yourself at the same time, your hums driving the Magician insane.

This time, you know when he tightens and you vigorously suck him, hollowing your cheeks and allowing the orgasm to rip through him; swallowing as much as you can, you watch with dazed love as he comes down from his high and breathe out when you withdraw your mouth from him, licking at your lips for the remaining of his essence.

He looks down at you and grins, golden completely engulfing the purple and as you reach up, crawling up to him like a cat, your markings intensify just as much. Sitting up on your knees, you grab him and guide him to your entrance; slowly, you lower yourself, throwing your head back at the sensation of fullness he provides you with and he groans, allowing you to bottom out completely. For a breathless moment you stay there, walls flexing around him as a litany of chants rises to tangle with the obvious magic in the air. Everything is glowing with a primal and ancient magic, pulsing and coursing through them and you do not miss the extra onlooker you have tonight; she is hidden behind the pillar, but her essence is strong alas the Other only chuckles and revels at the attention.

One breath escapes you and looking down, Asra guides his hands up your thighs, stroking at your skin tenderly before resting them on your waist and you begin to move. Rising, you allow him to slip out just until the tip, before dropping back at him, riding him with all the power the ritual and the Goddess is giving you. Your jaw clenches hard as you place everything in your skilful but harsh movements, which the Magician matches by thrusting up to you, giving you everything you might want and more. Revelling at the way you throw your head back in a scream and scratch at his chest, leaving bright red marks that are immediately healed. Reaching deeper and deeper, Asra can see the magic shine concentrate in your stomach, growing brighter and brighter with your impending orgasm as you bounce on him with everything you’ve got; he’s not so far behind himself as the ritual reaches its crescendo.

With desperate hands you grab his and bring them to rest on your breasts as you feel him twitch, his pace falter and you cum with a loud scream of his name, feeling him filling you with his seed and the curse breaking as you milk him for everything he’s got.

Your mind floods with your orgasm and suddenly you see; the universe shines above you as the woman falls pregnant at the hands of her loving husband. The child will be a girl and she’ll be born on the Winter Solstice, the dark blessing falling onto her life and eating away at everything. She’ll be cunning and harsh and sinfully beautiful. She’ll take many lovers, men and women alike, but she’ll love none other than herself and power; the magic within her will lead her down dark paths and she’ll rise to power to slaughter countless souls. Feeding off them, she’ll die only when slain by her own blood, if she decides to have any.

Breathless you crash against Asra’s chest, worn and spent and mewl at the way his hands wrap around you protectively, magic dying out and leaving you both hollow to desperately cling onto one another as the Magician plants kisses on the top of your head and allows you to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

When you awaken the next day, you are tucked under your covers in your room, the bright morning sun infiltrating through the stained windows. Sore all over, it is a struggle to move but you manage to stretch your numb limbs, memories from last night rather hazy but the emotions they produced everlasting. Throwing your feet to the ground, you gather your stuff and tossing a robe over your nude body, you make your way to the shared bathroom; opening the faucet of the small bathtub, you allow the foam to become bountiful before slipping inside carefully, resting your head against the edge and inhaling the sweet aroma of lavender.

It feels nice to have some moments for yourself; it makes the dizziness go away and your thoughts flood your mind without anyone interrupting or calling your attention. After this you must make Asra breakfast and have tea with him, since today you had no visitors. Humming to yourself, you chuckle at the way the Magician has grown to you; his flirting and sassiness and the way he looks and makes you feel. Yes, he had more often than not times where he scared you, where the darkness would envelop his eyes and ooze off of him like dark miasma, but he was not the monster you expected him to be, nor the one your tribe had warned you about. He longed for some company, any company, but he…. wasn’t that bad right? Searching through your memories, you realize it is kind of difficult to remember clearly your teachings at Tarske forest, or the faces of the members…. Shaking your head, you decide that maybe it’s because you are too tired and if you focus enough you’ll remember clearly, so closing your eyes you allow the water to relax your mind, missing the way the door opens and someone walks inside the bathroom.

A hand gets tangled in your hair, the same time another one grabs a strong hold of your shoulder and you are violently shoved inside the water. Your hands fly to get whoever it is off from you as your body thrusts and struggles against your assailant, teeth clenching and lungs burning with the insistent need for air; under the murky water your eyes pop open and you catch a glimpse of blond hair and an evil smile as you scratch at the hands and she yanks you further inside, head hitting against the bathtub floor and your lungs inhale a huge gulp of water. Panic settles within your mind and there is no way you can remember how to use magic as your limbs grow numb and your body aches, vision turning blurry as your movements slow down and something flashes above you.

Suddenly the hands are no longer there.

The magical core within you erupts and the water blows up out of the bathtub, breaking the side of the marble.

Strong hands grab you and you are yanked out of the bathtub, leaning over and throwing up the water that entered you, as a familiar presence pulls you to the cold floor and another voice screams.

There is a whole lot of screaming ringing in your ears and as you blink, you take in the mayhem and horror around you.

‘SHE’S THE ONE WHO TOOK YOU FROM ME MASTER! SHE’S NOTHING BUT A WHORE WHO NEEDS TO PAY!!’

‘ ** _S I L E N C E_**!’ Asra’s voice roars maliciously and if you could breathe you would scream.

Coughing up more water, your eyes take in Rose’s fallen form on the floor; Faust is wrapped around her neck and the girl jerks violently as the snake presses down on her throat, choking her. Her hands frantically try to loosen the grip, but the more she moves the more the snake wraps her into its lethal embrace.

‘M….mas—ter A….ra….no.’ you try to mumble, reaching out a weak hand to grab onto his feet, eyes desperate to calm down his anger but when you gaze upon him, your entire world falls apart.

There is nothing of the mischievousness or playfulness of his usual demeanour; instead the darkness had taken over his whole aura, turning his eyes entirely purple and his golden skin shines with dark marks. He looks down on you and you want to scream by the intensity of his horrifying glare as he regards you and you are a fool to believe he was ever kind or loving. Instead the monster above you is the one who slaughtered countless people, ended all the Arcana and emerged a **_King_** out of their Kingdoms. The **Slaughterer** , the **Great Dark Magician** himself and there is no room for mercy as he twists his wrist and the blonde girl gurgles up a mouthful of blood, staining the floor and your face as the magic rolls within her and her eyes roll to the back of her head as she seizures.

Someone screams, voice echoing inside the room and it takes you a moment to realise it’s you.

**_‘Wasn’t I perfectly clear that disobedience will not be tolerated?_** ’ The Great Magician roars and you can feel the house shake underneath you ‘ ** _One warning was enough. None crosses my orders!’_**

All you can do is scream for dear life and claw onto the floor in a desperate attempt to get away from the monster, shaking with fear as the Fox leans down gracefully and touches your forehead.

**_‘Stay q u i e t.’_**

Pain shoots through you raw and everything goes dark.

**~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~**

The next time you are awake, it is dark, save for a small candle on the nightstand of Asra’s room. Fear strikes you numb as you realise, he is leaning above you and making you drink something bitter. Your skin is ablaze with the fever and your struggles against him are utterly useless.

Yet he smiles down at you and it is **monstrous**.

‘ **Do not worry little wildling, I’m not going to let anyone _hurt_ you ever again**.’

He smiles derangely and inside the darkness, the purple seems fluorescent.

It matters not for the bloodcurdling scream you release.

He only chuckles lowly and kisses your forehead.

‘ **Mine _.’_**

****

****

**~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~**

Time has been a very relative thing by this time, but when you wake up next, the warm sun is infiltrating Asra’s room through the vast windows overlooking the small garden, sunlight making the dust in the air dance gracefully and warms the room with a gentle heat. You are alone; Asra’s spot is cold and he is nowhere to be seen. If you judged from the position of the sun, he must be attending to the customers, which leaves you all alone.

Peeking under the covers, honestly you are not even surprised to discover you are only wearing one of his shirts and nothing else. Sighing, you try to gather whatever energy you can, since the fever that raked you for god knows how long has left your limbs weak and wobbly, something gets more evident when you throw your feet to the ground and they are barely able to hold your weight as you rise. Strangely, despite how long you had the fever for, your head is crystal clear and calm; no dizziness, no uncertainty and calm resolve washes over you in warm waves as you carefully tip-toe to the living room and once you see neither the Magician or his hellish snake, you set off towards the servants quarters, trying your best no to make a single sound that would alert him of your whereabouts. Raw fear pumps hard inside your veins, but you have to make sure Rose is alright; her face is bathed in blood in your dreams and memories -and you know you shouldn’t be interacting with her if she went as far as to try to kill you- but you have to know that she’s alright, that he didn’t hurt her.

Every step you take your anxiety skyrockets and sweat bathes your back, but you power through it out of sheer will alone, navigating through the familiar hallways as silently as you could, a ghost inside the nightmarish mansion. Who knows what he would do to you if he found you here?

Reaching the kitchen, you cannot contain the burst of adrenaline and happiness that courses through your veins, as your shaky hand turns the doorknob and you pull the door open breathlessly; everyone is busy with their chores so no one looks up to spare a look at you yet you fail not to notice that the blonde girl is nowhere to be seen, making your heart drop and your mouth dry.

‘Where is Rose?’ your voice is croaky and alien even to yourself and no one seems to hear it, so swallowing hard, you try again ‘Everyone, where is Rose?’

That seems to reach them thankfully and most of them spare a glance your way, before resuming their chores; only Helios offers you a quizzical look, his red eyes looking you up and down with annoyed curiosity.

‘Shouldn’t you be back to bed ______? Master will be worried.’

To hell with him for all you care ‘I just need to speak with Rose.’

He quirks a bushy eyebrow ‘Who’s Rose?’

Rolling your eyes, you tsk ‘Curvy blonde girl, roughly around my height?’ you say as Lily halts behind the man and looks at the exchange before throwing a curious look at you.

‘______, we never had anyone called Rose working here. What are you on about?’

‘Fever’s probably back.’ Helios murmurs with a sigh ‘As Lily said, the only roses we have here are the plants, so skedaddle girly.’

As realization dawns to you, breath gets frozen inside your lungs and your heart comes to a horrified stop; it wasn’t possible to do that right? She was right there working on the food almost all time long, how can they not rem….

Wait. Oh god.

Oh gods no.

It takes all your concentration to nod to yourself and calmly exit the kitchen, leaving them behind to wonder what you were talking about as you close the door and dart over towards the bedrooms; your hands are shaking with a mixture of fear and terrifying realisation and you search through all your memories, all your thoughts to find the obnoxious girl either scowling at you or yelling orders left and right. She was here. She was working inside this house along with everyone else, there is no way you would imagine a whole ass human in your mind, right? Nobody had the power to wipe out an entire human being, but when you reach the quarters and go straight to the room you knew she occupied, there is nothing but a solid wall in its place. Instinctively, your hands fly to touch the cold stone, unable to comprehend what on earth was going on and doubting everything and everyone, even your own self.

Yet the wall remains under your scorching hot fingertips, no matter how much you push and punch and scream and try your best to make it move. She lived here! Her room was just behind this bloody wall if you only could make it move!

That’s it!

Swallowing hard, you close your eyes and try to even your breath as you channel the entirety of your magical core to come forth, aid you in finding out what happened to this poor girl that had the audacity to attack the Great Magician’s plaything. As if on cue, your energy flickers and comes alive, shining more and more with each passing second; warming your stomach, it floods into your bloodstream, following the intricate patterns on your veins and encasing your very being in a luminous, rainbow coloured light.

When your (e/c) eyes open once again, everything around you turns negative coloured. The wall before you, the ceiling and floor everything; to your utter dismay there are no traces of magic over the wall with only exception, a small drop of purple coloured liquid on the floor. Looking further towards the hall, you see it leading to where your room was, and something screams within you to check it out.

Head pounding and heart almost leaping through your ribcage, you follow the liquid towards your room, noticing how the drops seem to get bigger and bigger until you are standing right before your door and you look up.

Everything…. **_everything_** … was covered in purple magical essence.

Your bed, your wardrobe, the small jug of water you had, your clothes, your pillows, everything. There were even full handprints of energy on the walls, mixed with rainbow coloured essence. In the untrained eye of someone who was not a magician, none of this would be visible and you scream at yourself for not noticing sooner. Weakly, your feet take a small step inside, trying desperately to comprehend the magnitude of all this energy – ** _his_** energy- gobbling up the entire room; it seems to originate from the small jug of water though and your hands shake as you reach for it and take it in your hands, staring down at the purplish liquid that gives off a strange aroma…

Leaning down, you sniff.

Vervain.

_Or the_ Devil's Claw _as some like to call it. The plant eases the melancholy, warms the hearts; its planet is Venus and the element is Water. Other than the power to evoke spirits, increase prophetic dreams and magical powers, it is an aphrodisiac said to secure 'the favour of the ladies' and rekindle even the most dormant passions. It can be used as a sedative and it has a slightly bitter taste just like......lavender!_

A small voice in the back of your head whispers that if you were to check your lavender inside your mattress, you would find out it was vervain.

He has been poisoning you since the beginning. Your water, the food, the tea you always shared with him. Thus, the weakness in your powers and the headaches.

‘What are you doing out of bed?’

The jug slips from your fingers and shatters into millions of pieces on the floor, splashing your feet with purple energy. Your eyes blink and your magic subsides, making the world return to its original state as you twist on your heel, hands flying to cover your mouth. Asra is standing on the doorstep, one hand resting on the doorframe and his dangerous eyes look at you from top to bottom, making his eyebrows furrow in annoyance; he is holding a small phial of medicine, probably on his way to his bedroom to give it to you. There was never a moment you were more scared of a drop of medicine. A guilty smile flashes over your face and you try to play it easy and not alert him of anything; it doesn’t seem too difficult since once your power withdraws, fever washes over you once again and the red on your cheeks is masqueraded enough to hide you.

‘Y-you scared m-me Master Asra.’ You force out, throwing a hand over your chest and collecting yourself in the best of your capabilities.

He doesn’t smile at all ‘I said, **what** are you doing out of bed? You mustn’t wander around in your state.’ He says and takes a small step inside the room and it takes all your self-control not to step back.

Purple eyes narrow and his lips twitch downwards, and he never looked more like a demon than he does now. Faust was draped over his shoulders, watching you intently with her tongue flicking and you trying to swallow your terror.

_Play it cool _____. Lower his guard._

Giving him a small smile, you nod at yourself ‘I, um, needed some clothes Master. Comfy as your clothes are, you surely want them back at some point.’

If he believes you, you know not. Covering the space between you, his eyes are watchful for your every reaction as he raises his hand to rest on your cheek and you force yourself to nuzzle into the cold palm, ignoring the way bile rises in your throat; he didn’t know you knew and you could use it to your advantage. Suddenly, the dagger on your foot is heavier than ever before; its presence is calming and reassuring just as much as the hate for falling into his clever trap like a complete idiot.

He hums coldly and you can see the insanity swirling inside the purple and the cunningness of his smirk as he leans in and kisses your forehead ‘You’ve been ill quite a while now ____ and your fever is back. Do not wander like that, I worry **something** will happen to you.’

Two fingers come to rest on your chin, lifting your head up for him to see and there is a stinging sensation pulsing in your mind as his magic tries to poke at your brain, but this time, the small part that is your soul stays safe and unaffected. Mind magic hm? That is how the Fox manipulated you, using the herb to lower your resistances and make your mind his personal plaything; his lips twitch when he finds some opposition, but you eventually relax your shoulders and offer him the most dazzling smile you can muster.

‘I am sorry Master.’ You say and he searches your eyes for traces of resistance.

‘What were you really doing here?’ another needle in your mind that has no effect and you swear you see his pupils slit like a fox’s for a fleeting moment.

‘I was looking for clothes and water.’

‘Is that all?’ he presses ‘Did you ask about Rose? Disobeyed me?’

‘No Master. I am yours to do as you please.’ the words are venom in your tongue, but you swallow them willingly.

He looks at you for a haunting moment longer and you are scared he realised you are lying, only to feel the pressure in your mind subside and he sighs, leaning in and placing a kiss on your lips. His aura is dark and heavy, sliding off him like waves of miasma that tangle with your fleeting own and poison it, making a heaviness settle in your lower stomach; he poisoned, lied, and manipulated you. Used you like his personal plaything, killed an innocent girl and who knows what else. It sends shivers down your spine with every polluting touch of his as he bends down and picks you up bridal style, turning and exiting the room. It is the perfect time now that his control has wavered over you, to get him relaxed and unassuming before killing him; a murderous thought dawns in your mind and you know what you have to do to achieve that.

‘You’re burning up again.’ He murmurs as you nuzzle on his neck, kissing the skin there ‘What will it take for you to just **_do what I tell you to_** _?_ If only you could realize how much I **adore** you. Worship you, love the mere ground you stand upon…’

‘I know Master.’ You murmur as he navigates through the house towards his chambers.

He laughs darkly, hauntingly, the sound so impure you want to cover your ears and throw up as he tightens his grip around you almost painfully and his magic slashes out spitefully ‘No you do **not**.’ He kisses your hair ‘ **They** poisoned your mind with **_lies_** from the very beginning, made me look like a monster after everything I’ve done for you, little wildling. Oh, how much I’d like to tell you the truth but your fighting means you’re not ready yet.’

‘Why Master?’ you press, fingers caressing the side of his face and you do not miss the way his eyes momentarily flutter and close, rejoicing in the comfort with a deranged lust that threatens to overtake everything.

‘Because I love you.’ He says again and there is pain in his airy voice, pulsing along with the madness ‘You complete me -you always have- a Goddess among the mortals and I could not help but love you. Now look at you; you barely know who you are and you cross me so many times. So easily…’

‘But you killed them. All.’

He shakes his head ‘To protect you. I burned the Heavens to the ground for you, punished anyone who wronged you and all I asked is for you to love me. I will have that, even if I must rearrange your mind a bit first.’

With that he walks inside his bedroom, gently resting you on the luxurious bed where you make yourself comfortable like a good girl. He smiles down at you, stroking your cheek with reverence and you hum low in your neck, forcing yourself to nuzzle as much as you can to the cold sensation; when he withdraws his hand, he walks over where a cup of steaming tea awaited and pours the phial inside, bringing it to you before sitting on the edge of the bed and offering it to you. Taking it in your hands, you bring it to your lips and tip just enough, keeping your lips safely closed before withdrawing it; when you look back at him there is desire burning murderously hot in his eyes, as shadows dance and his lithe tongue darts to wet his lips.

He takes the cup to let it rest to the side and leans towards you, caging you among his strong hands as he leans in to whisper against your lips words of delusional, violent love.

‘All this is for you to see what I see; the pain and the loss and the anger lurking in the world.’ He breathes out and his aroma blinds your senses, making your skin shiver ‘Yet our love is ever strong. You’re the only one that matches me, that deep in there still **loves** me and how can I not thirst after the love you once gave me?’

Breath catching, you blink in a daze and mutter ‘I do not remember something like that **Master.** You’ve killed innocent people… **’**

He laughs against your lips slyly **‘** Oh, mere nuisances not to trouble your mind over it.’ Did human life mean so little to him? Of course it did when you drench your hands in blood for fun.

‘But you will remember nothing but me in due time.’ He smiles a wicked grin and presses his thumb on your lips insistently.

Parting them, you welcome it obediently into your warm mouth, sucking and licking at the digit and he hums in approval, his purple eyes flashing and his grin becoming wicked.

‘I’ll make love to you so good you’ll **never** even **think** of leaving my side.’

Your stomach churns and the glare he mistakenly takes as surrender, is one of pure hatred. Yet you oblige him, all for your plan of killing him. Still, it does little to alleviate the dirt and disgust you feel at his touch.

It makes a sick shiver go down your spine when he tugs at your shirt and pulls it off, allowing your nude skin to come to view for his hungry eyes and he quickly escapes from his own clothes, climbing up the bed and pushing you down on it, before his lips find yours in a fervent deep kiss.

His tongue is promptly shoved inside your mouth, twisting, and caressing your own while his knee comes to rub against your pussy, earning a soft moan that he swallows with exceptional amusement. It is a struggle for you not to bite down on his tongue and have him choke on his own blood and the shiver he draws from caressing every single part of your body is nowhere even near lustful.

His hands explore your body, grabbing a tight grasp at your breasts before relaxing and playing with the soft mounds, pinching and pulling and making them harden as your back arcs off the mattress and he breaks the kiss to lower down and take one in his mouth. Still you are given zero time to react as two of his fingers come up to your panting mouth and without wasting any time, thrust themselves inside your mouth, coaxing you to suck on them by pressing on your tongue. He is ever careful not to gag you and your hands fly to wrap around his wrist as you suck for dear life, making a lewd popping sound and you groan as he bites down between your breasts and chuckles ominously, enjoying the way your scorching hot body reacts to his caresses. It feels wrong and dirty and there is a strange mixture of regret and lust forming in your belly as he uses the lubricated digits to pull your folds apart and trace at your shopping entrance, never plunging in and instead opting to caress you in lazy circles, eliciting sinful moans that bring a satisfied smile to his face. His purple eyes are filled with lust and happiness to have you like that and the halo of white locks serves to make him look more like the devil himself, body perfect and soul dark and in that moment he is a walking sin.

‘You are going to **_enjoy_** every minute of this.’ He mutters mischievously and there are needles in your brain yet again, this time prodding enough to dizzy some parts of you, making you nod vigorously and scream at the way he presses down on your clit, releasing more and more of your juices. He takes dark satisfaction seeing you like this, leaning back and enjoying the way you squirm and moan out, your body shivering in the way he treats you.

With one hand around your leg, he pulls you flush against him, rubbing his dick to full hardness over your sopping pussy before picking up his ministrations and making your voice reverberate over the house. He laughs and the sound haunts you as you feel the knot forming in your stomach and your juices coat his hand as he palms you expertly and fervently, and all you can do is reach down and grab a strong hold of his dick, making him let out a loud moan as you pump it with your hand for all its worth. 

Alas, he was the one working at you first and his fingers find your clit very easily -he has already mapped out your body to perfection- so he savagely rubs fast and hard circles on it making you arch your back and cum with a loud moan all over his hand.

It was a mixture of his magic and the lust still swirling within you that made you do it, you are sure, but as your eyes meet his over your breathless pants, you cannot help but lose your breath when he brings his soaked digits on his lips and sucks at them provocatively. Tasting your very essence in a way that brings a sob out of your chest; how can you escape a devil like that? Will he completely devour you until there is nothing left of you?

Before you know it, you are flipped on your stomach and pulled in a kneeling position on the bed; his moves are sure and careful, allowing the pure lust and want come out of him all at once, making your body pay the price for it as he leans down and kisses your neck, his fingers slithering down to your aching pussy and sliding inside, testing the waters to make you relax. Your walls are still spasming and he laughs, kissing your neck.

‘Maybe a bit of **_roughness_** is all you wanted? Do you enjoy that _____?’ He mumbles and kisses your neck before he slides his fingers out and you feel the tip of his cock against your entrance ‘Then how can I not oblige my one and only soul? Hmmm? I’ll have you **_moan_** for me until your neck turns raw.’

Unwillingly you tighten; from the one point not wanting to grant him release for all his sins inside your body and from the other the lust is swirling inside your mind clouding all reasonable thought, making you want to beg him to pound into you until you cannot think straight. He commands you to relax and your body betrays you by following his every word, making him chuckle and there’s movement in the mattress before one of his hands wraps around your waist and the other rests on your hips -without a warning, his hips take full advantage of your forced relaxation and he pushes into you murderously slowly.

‘Master no!’ you cry out, fingers grabbing a deadly grip on the sheets as he bottoms out completely and starts pounding into you with no care in the world. Hips smashing against your round ass, he rocks the both of you hard, shaking the bed and despite yourself, you moan and scream his name as you feel another wave of pleasure building up fast inside you.

‘You’ll never have anyone satisfy you like **that** ______. So, surrender to me, give me your soul and I’ll fuck you for the rest of eternity.’ He whispers seductively in your ear, as his cock twitches within you, making you whine and call out to him.

He withdraws back once again, and with a strong hand among your shoulder blades he pushes you down into the mattress, reaching a lot deeper to pound at your deepest parts so hard, that you feel as if you are set ablaze. He moans your name in a litany of pleasured screams and low curses, his dick twitching and enjoying your tight walls clenching around him in a desperate attempt to swallow him whole and there is no other feeling that he’d like to experience for all the eternity to come. And you cry, you allow your tears to flood your eyes and drip on the sheets when his hand grabs a hold of your hair and pulls, the unholy mix of pain and pleasure pushing you over the edge and you cum hard around him, crying out his name along with a plea.

But this has nothing to do with your pleasure anymore.

This is purely for him and without stopping, he pulls your back flush against him, pounding into you from behind and giving no care for the pleasure turning to pain and overstimulation as he abuses your insides to satisfy his own mad lust. You cry and moan and scream and plead for him to stop but he only laughs as you throw your head on his shoulder and he circles his hands to grab at your breasts, abusing them for all their worth as he continues his punishing pace. The next moments are nothing but a concoction of pleasure and pain and disgust. Your mind is struggling to keep up with all the assault on your senses as Asra’s dick stretches and fills you too much for your small body to handle. One of his hands continues groping at your breast as the other reaches down to toy with your clit expertly and you feel another orgasm threatening to tear through you savagely.

‘Please! Please please Master stop, stop it please, I can’t!’ you cry out as your velvet walls clench around him in an iron grip.

The Magician groans lustfully and punishes you with brutally pounding that has you blacking out for a second. By now you feel like a stranger inside your body and wish to whoever god is listening for him to cum and leave you alone to cry your soul out.

‘I love you ______.’ He groans and kisses your sweat drenched neck ‘I’ll never be apart from you ever again, you’re **MINE**.’

With another punishing thrust and a bloodcurdling scream, he pulls one last orgasm out of your body and he guides you ruthlessly through it, prolonging it as much as he can before he gives another few thrusts and he cums in you with a low, guttural moan of your name.

On that morning, he did not stop with his assault to your body until the day had given its place to night and you simply lied on the bed soulless, with no more tears left to cry. Everything pained you and after some time you simply wished to die and be released from this torture, but no god is kind enough to bring such salvation to a tortured soul. Asra had drank you up without a single break, until you were motionless and twitching from the pain on the bed, unable to even move a finger. With a snap of his fingers, both of you were cleaned and clothed and he took the opportunity to sleep deeply right beside you without a single care in the whole wide world. Leaving you to cry silently beside him, counting all the moments you had made the wrong move and thought it would be that easy to slither your way inside the Magician’s house in order to take him out.

A light breeze coursed through the window and the soft rain cascaded the skies outside the house, bringing some kind of solace in your abused mind.

Blinking, you swallow hard.

This is the perfect opportunity.

Pulling your fingers to your mouth in a silent energy spell, you feel warmth wash over you like a relieving blanket that ignites your bones and eases the pain of your sore muscles. Picking yourself up, you push your (h/c) locks away from your eyes and turn towards the Magician beside you.

In his sleep, Asra appears rather innocent and pure, unable for any evil in the world. His snowy white hair are perfectly tousled and his long white eyelashes flutter every so often, reacting to whatever dream he is having; perfect full lips, golden brown skin now marred with your scratches and bitemarks, chiselled svelte body that would make anyone envious. How can someone so beautiful be so evil? Slaughter countless people and abuse others into submission, doing as he pleases and breaking you from the inside out? Maybe your tribe was right; no, they were right from the very beginning: monsters hide in plain sight, dark and insanely dangerous wolves wearing lamb skin to match with everyone else until the time to pounce came. You were so naïve to think you could battle the Beast itself, but as you reach your dagger tattoo, your hands no longer shake and calmly resolve dawns from your heart.

There is a tingling feeling as you touch the tattoo and your hands wrap around the cold handle of the dagger.

No hesitation as you bring it up above your head and clutch it hard with both hands.

Without even blinking, you bring it down onto his chest with all your might.

Only to have it stop mere millimeters away from his skin.

Eyes pop open as surprise floods through you ‘No…’

‘Did you honestly believe it was going to be **_that_** easy my wildling?’ a dark chuckle brings you out of your reverie and Asra is staring straight at your surprised (e/c) orbs with his adorable dimples appearing next to his lips.

There is an explosion of magic on your chest and you simply feel your body being catapulted against the wall on the other side of the room and you barely have time to raise your protection wall to stop your collision. A crack appears on the wall behind you as you collide and you manage to fall on your knees on the marble floor, hand still clutching on the dagger and eyes frantically searching for your attacker; Asra has simply sat up on the bed, leaning his head on one hand and watches you with interest, as if you were the most entertaining spectacle in the universe. Yet you never miss the way the dark shadows blow up inside the purple of his eyes and his laughter is drenching you of your sanity.

‘A little dagger like that can’t do too much damage you know.’ He teases cruelly as you rise on your feet.

‘It will once I get my chance. You’re the reason my tribe is dead! You should pay!’

With that your hand lashes out and a wall of energy ejects against him which he dodges by falling on the side, allowing it to burst through the wall of the bedroom. The moment he is down, he ejects another wave of magic that you counter with your own and the whole house shakes violently around you.

He chuckles darkly ‘Your tribe? You do not have a tribe _____. **I** am your tribe! Those people that you think raised you **stole** you from me!’ he attacks and you raise your wall just in time before the purple flames envelop you, pressing down on your transparent bubble with power and your knee drops to the floor as you give it your all to keep it there and not let it burn you.

When it recedes, Asra is standing among the rumble and burnt furniture of his bedroom, a mask of calm maliciousness taking over his façade and the black markings of the Arcana realm are back. Flicking his hand towards you, all you can feel is your powers breaking and he’s hitting you square in the chest; the wall breaks from the magnitude of the attack, filling the air with dust and rumble as you pass through it, landing painfully on your back and coughing. Blinking away the dust, you clench your teeth and with a vicious spell, you bring the ceiling of the bedroom down upon his head with a powerful scream. Lighting flashes outside as the room collapses, illuminating a dark shadow that remains standing as the room turns to rumble.

‘Nice one, but you’ve got to try harder than that.’ he muses with a cunning smile and points at you, hands turning black with energy and fingers sporting sharp claws ‘You’ll die for the people you think raised you, but **_they were the ones who killed you in the first place_**!’

His voice booms around the house and debris starts levitating before being ejected against you and with a flick of your hand, you make them explode as you run to the other side of the room and with a wide motion raise the furniture before throwing them against him. Hardly any of them touch him as he stands tall and proud, purple eyes luminescent with power as his dark aura lashes out against you.

‘You are LYING! YOU POISONED ME AND KILLED ROSE!’

‘I protected you! You were **mine** before the other magicians arrived, asking for more and more power and when I refused them, when **WE** refused them, they set the mansion ablaze, burning you along with it!’ he roars and attacks you, making you counter the pillar of water with a pillar of bright flames; they collide with one another and explode around the room, breaking the walls and burning everything in their path. Flinching, you try your hardest to keep your hand in front of you and the flames going as his words resonate with something hidden deep within you and your mind begins to crack.

Too occupied with your painful brain and the energy in front of you, you never see the red chains rising from the ground until they slash through the air and wrap tightly around your body and pinning you up. Screaming with anger, you try to shake them but the more you move, the more they tighten; all you can do is raise your protective barrier once again, but as the dust settles and Asra emerges through them like a dark death God, he doesn’t make a move to kill you or hurt you, simply smiles maniacally and holds the other side of the chains with his hands.

He hums mischievously ‘I can understand your confusion _____. Afterall, death suppressed your memories but thankfully for you, I’m a master in dealing with the mind.’ Cold sweat bathes you as he raises his clawed hand towards you and a blue seal illuminates for a split second before it ejects against you, hitting you straight in the face.

All you can do is scream your lungs out as something inside you breaks and wild memories flood your mind violently, spreading like a scorching wildfire through the valleys of your brain, destroying everything in their path. Eyes blinking, suddenly you are no longer inside the demolished living room.

_You are walking the streets of Vesuvia with a big smile on your face. The sky is luxuriously blue and the aroma of flowers hangs in the air as your hand is in Asra’s and you both laugh and kiss and fall in love all over again, barely above the age of sixteen._

_Still, the image flickers and changes as you are now standing inside a small shop -your shop- and a few people ask you how to reach the Arcana realms faster. Asra doesn’t trust them at all and politely refuses them, but they insist. You are a bit scared of them, but Asra is positive there is nothing to worry about._

You want to throw your hands in your head to protect it against the pounding, but the chains are burning you up, turning your skin red and there is no way for you to move as you cry your eyes out. Asra is watching you keenly, a sad expression over his face and you know not who he feels sorry for; it is certainly not you.

_You are walking inside the silent mansion. The few servants are rushing around to their jobs, but you are restless to keep yourself from pacing as Asra is traveling the Arcana realms for answers because the magicians just won’t leave you alone. Their white robes unnerve you, the colour of Death. As you blink, all you can see is vivid flames burning down the walls of your home, filling the halls with smoke. A servant grabs your hands and rushes you to safety; churned bodies are left and right, a not so far time ago smiling back at you and keeping you company, but now they are gone. A pillar falls and both you and the servant get trapped under it; the girl screams as the flames engulf her and you are next. You scream horrifyingly as the flames kiss your skin and you die thinking only of Asra._

There is nothing stopping the tears marrying your face nor the sobs. Asra crouches down in front of you, lips kissing every single one of them away, cold hand stroking your skin gingerly as the memories destroy your mind.

‘I came back only to pull your charred body out of the demolished house; you were nothing but a pile of charred bones and ash’ he murmurs ‘I made a deal with the Magician. After a month of losing you, I had nothing else to live for but see them all perish one by one; the Magician agreed but did not see my dagger coming and neither did the rest of the Arcana. It was way easier than I first thought, taking over and merging them with the Real World, hunting the magicians down and killing them one by one **_slowly. I can still hear their screams; they make me sleep_ better _at night.’_** He muses happily and he kisses your bruised lips ‘Of course, **others** sought my powers. Nadia Satrinava was one but taking down one Count and releasing the Red Plague in the world was easy. What was hard was bringing you back from the dead but all worth it now that you’re mine.’

He seems relaxed and happy despite the calamity around you both and responding to his happiness, the chains loosen.

‘W…what did.. you do?’ you manage to breathe out, eyes blurry and heart ready to give out.

‘I gave you the body of The Fool and half of my heart to bring you back.’ He says seriously, hands caressing your face to soothe you; it only made you want to vomit ‘A small price; I’d give more for you. But what I did not expect was for them to snatch you before I had the chance to embrace you; apparently, they camped inside Tarske forest, where I couldn’t reach them and raised you. Every few hundred years, they wiped your memory clean and restarted training you. Imagine my surprise when I found you in the Colosseum; a sight for sore eyes and I wanted to **take you right then and there.’**

By now the chains release you completely as he believes you are made compliant; and he is correct up until a certain point, since the memories eating away at your brain make it hard to think of anything else, even breathing seems like a struggle. His voice tangles with the images and you want him to stop, you want for all this to stop and for you to die again; maybe the pain would go away then, maybe you’d be safe away from the deranged Magician and his vile ways of manipulation. Because other than the memories of a blissful life before you died, **other** memories rise as well.

Asra is taken by surprise when your energy erupts and crashes onto him, catapults him to the other side of the room, as far away from you as you can get him. The chains dissolve under the pressure of your unleashed power and as you rise to your feet, you wait for no man; darting out of the room, your bare feet race through the house which shifts and flickers and changes as memories and reality collide

. He chases after you, calling your name and attempting to stop you with his magic, but your body is in auto mode and you skilfully slip away from his traps, effectively reaching that window on the second floor that would grant you your salvation. Sparing no mind to the scream of your name behind you, you jump out of it and once you land among a rain of silver glass, you dart through the dark and rainy streets, getting lost inside the haunting city.

Rot and decay are everywhere.

Rats roam the streets and two bony dogs are eating away at some trash. The storm and the rain make the dirty streets slippery and you fall on your knees every now and then, scratching at them and mixing your blood with the mud. A homeless man vomits on the floor; his eyes are red along with his veins and there are red beetles hiding in his clothes. The Red Plague will soon claim him.

Hastily, you find solace on a narrow alleyway behind some boxes, where you curl up into a ball and allow the memories to overtake you, eating away completely at your sanity.

_Only pain erupts through your entire body as you eject yourself out of the boiling waters of the lake, clawing at the ground and pulling yourself as the people surrounding you chant and the breath of life rushes into your lungs once again. You do not know who you are, but all you can remember is fire and ash and so much pain and you scream your death away with everything you had. Everything is magnified, all the sensations assaulting you all at once as the white-clad men and women carry you in their hands carefully, as if carrying one of the Gods they prayed to._

_They raise and train you, punishing you mercilessly when you fail their orders and pulling sick satisfaction out of the thought that the Magician’s lover is at their mercy to do as they please. To turn her into a weapon and unleash her upon him, him that dared to deny them the power they seek._

_Alas, she is just a child in mind and has to be taught to walk, to eat, to think for herself times and times again because her death was painful and her mind slips back to nothingness. And they have to alter her mind and by the time she is ready, completely trained and sharp as a blade, most of them have used up all their energy and died._

_It is only satisfactory to them when you stand at the Colosseum and you get chosen by the Magician who takes you unassumingly back in his house, playing his own mind games with you. Poisoning your tea and using his powers over your vulnerable mind time and time again, since he knew from the aspalathus fields that you were lying to him._

_After your room got destroyed, Asra poisoned you with the tea more carelessly and using his magic, forced you to tell him everything about who you really were and where you came from. How you had plans to kill him and where you hid your dagger._

_And you obeyed him completely._

_Obeyed when he ordered you to take the souls of the customers as payment for your services; a sigil with your name engraved on their skins, signalling the pact was made and upon their death -which would be sooner than expected- their souls would belong to you, feeding both yours and Asra’s immortality._

_You obeyed when he ordered you to beat Rose up for threatening you, just to instil fear in the rest of the servants. There was no resistance when he told you to willingly take the poison to lower your defences. When he first slept with you, not in his room as you believed, but in your room, times and times again until you were passed out for days at a time; he ordered you not to remember any of that because he wanted you to come to him on your own, you were just taking too_ long _…_

_He ordered you to get fresh blood for the ritual and when you downed it, he made you see it as wine, smiling in the way it went down your throat without a single protest._

_There was no resistance when -after Rose’s attack- he led you to her room and made you attack her. Poor girl never saw it coming and she was still alive when you reached deep into her ribcage and yanked at her heart, biting down on the beating organ with a wild satisfaction bubbling up your chest. And of course, there was no way for you to remember any of that since your magic resonated with his own and you became stronger._

_Which helped his magic produce more red beetles for the Countess and more people to die horrific deaths as you watched upon together from the streets. Just because you were too weak to stop him, allowing him to take over your very soul and stain it with his darkness._

So, you cry.

You cry and cry and allow all the emotions to run through you, wiping away your mentality completely as people from the houses around and on the streets die left and right.

Asra finds you eventually, like he always does.

Picking you up, he takes you back home, whispering sweet nothings in your ears you never really hear. Everything is back to normal when you walk inside; there is no evidence left of your fight and all the furniture is back on their pristine condition, as the servants go around with their chores, some of them throwing worried gazes your way but none daring to comment. The Magician meticulously cleans and heals you and talks to you more, trying to bring you back. Alas, there is no way for your spell to break as you stare into the void with empty eyes and allow him to do as he pleases with you, completely broken and surrendered to him. There was no way for you to escape him from the start; you only now can see it and your body does what it believes best.

It surrenders.

No matter how much he tried, there was not a single word he could take from you. Keeping you in his chambers at all times, he was the only one allowed to care for you, really believing that you were going to come back. He fed you, bathed you, read to you, tried to entertain you and when he wasn’t there, he’d leave Faust with you, a constant guard to make sure you would be okay.

Seasons change outside of the hellish house; summer gives way to fall and winter and you have not once looked at him. He begs and tries and uses every single magical spell he knows to get you back; you even see him cry once, his purple eyes flooding with tears that cascade his eyes but they are not enough to move you.

All at the same time that more and more people die around the city and for a strange reason you can actually feel their souls escaping their bodies; maybe it’s because Asra unleashed the disease into the world and your powers are connected with his. Young and old die all the same and every soul that is lost is like a scar upon your skin.

It is one snowy morning that your eyes blink.

_‘I want to make a deal with you.’_

Voice barely above a whisper, alien even to yourself, it still manages to catch the attention of the Magician, who rushes to sit across from you on the table you were occupying. He doesn’t dare touch you but the purple of his eyes is hopeful; at some point you’d have to speak after everything he’s done to you. It just took you long enough, not that he didn’t enjoy you in **_other_** ways, nonetheless.

‘What is it that you desire my _______?’ he asks calmly, regarding you with caution.

Swallowing hard, you allow your tongue to lick at your lips ‘I want you to stop the Plague.’

He raises a questioning eyebrow ‘Hmm, I would expect something more, no?’

‘I want you to stop the Plague; I cannot handle another person dying from it. It hurts me.’

Nodding, he smiles wickedly ‘Alright _____, I’ll rid the world from the Plague. But in return, you’ll have to come back to me; you will give up all your memories and become mine. And in exchange, no harm will ever strike humanity from the red beetles.’

A single tear drops from your eyes and his nimble fingers are there to wipe it away, stroking at your skin with reverence as you agree.

It doesn’t take him long to prepare the potion; a few days after your conversation, he places a single cup with a bubbling navy blue liquid right in front of you, allowing one drop of his blood to drip inside -mark that he will honour your deal with the penalty of his own life. Proudly, you prick your own finger and drop some of your own inside, finger shaking violently over the cup and tears streaming down your face. If he were to disobey the deal, your memories would return, and he’d die. In return, you were to give up all of your memories and stay with him for the rest of eternity.

Maybe you weren’t meant to kill the Beast, but you can still protect humanity.

Clenching your jaw in calm resolution, you bring the liquid to your lips and under his dark eyes, you down it all in one gulp.

His hands encase you in a split second and he kisses you deeply and insistently as your eyes close and an odd coldness spreads through your chest.

When your (e/c) orbs open again, you are inside an unfamiliar room with a literal angel kissing you and staring back at you with nothing but love and a mischievous smile on his face. His amethyst eyes are dazzling and his full lips so kissable as they part and place another kiss on your lips, sending jolts of pleasure through you.

‘W-who are you?’ you ask puzzled, wondering why your cheeks are damp but he is so happy.

‘I am Asra, little wildling.’ He whispers and his voice is airy and pleasant in your ears ‘And you are _____.’

**~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~**

The Masquerade Balls held by the Countess of Vesuvia, Nadia Satrinava, were a social event no royal of the New World would ever miss. Royals, rich, governors and high ranking officials would always attend them if they wanted to be called part of the elite -and if they wanted to keep their statuses- and no expense was spared when it came to the décor and the events taking place during it. The Countess was splendid in her sparkling gown, going around to greet her underlings with a pleasant smile upon her face and the royals liked to buzz around her, trying to get her attention.

Of course, that is difficult to do when the huge golden doors of the palace open wide and a page boy announces the arrival of the Kingdom’s Magicians. Two shadows slide into the room, hand in hand as they chuckle collusively to themselves and share fleeting kisses as they walk up to the Countess to meet her.

Ignoring the whispers and small voices gasping on their wake.

This is Asra Alnazar, the Great Magician, Destroyer of the Arcana Realms along with his companion _______ Alnazar, the Great Soul Stealer; both of them are breath-taking and aethereal, dressed in the most luminous and extravagantly elegant dresses the best of the best tailors personally made for them. Masters of their own selves, they are rumoured to cure all diseases and make people come back from the dead; but fair warning: everyone who gets close to them and their insatiable appetite usually ends up going missing, never to be seen or heard of again. The mere presence of them in the Ball is enough to instil raw fear to anyone around them, with only the reckless and the idiotic nearing them with personal goals in mind.

Some speak of them snatching human souls and feeding on them, yet others believe it’s just rumours.

______ looks dazzling in her red [dress ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3d/84/f8/3d84f8fb1b2451bd0a1fc4bbb3fd242f.jpg)and Asra cannot take his eyes off of her as she giggles merrily and winks at him, grabbing the hands of a young couple that had the courage to strike up a conversation with them and leading them away into a more secluded part of the Palace, where she opens a door to a spare bedroom and all four of them slip inside.

Before the door closes completely, Asra and ____ exchange a sardonic, callous smile as their lips meet and their eyes shine in the darkness as the door closes.

It won’t take long for the screams to start, but none will be there to hear them.

****


	3. Jenny Of Oldstones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is DARK. Like, super DARK. I don't know, Nadia -especially in her reversed ending- scares the living daylights out of me and I have the impression it shows in the following chapter, so BE WARNED that very dark themes follow, I have updated the tags so make sure to check them before reading!!!! This is also SUPER, DUPER LONG, like two times longer than Asra's, literally 68 Word pages, so grab some popcorn and drinks because it will take a while >_>
> 
> Songs for the Chapter: Kamelot - Poetry for the Poisoned Part 2 So Long  
> Florence and the Machine - Jenny of Oldstones

Needed for the chapter: [Map of Vesuvia](https://i.redd.it/bmlcccl3og541.jpg)

**_When love is bloody like that, it’s hard to remember what love really is.”_ **

**_― Megan D. Martin, The Filthy Series_ **

**_As one long prepared, and full of courage,_ **

**_as is right for you who were given this kind of city,_ **

**_go firmly to the window_ **

**_and listen with deep emotion,_ **

**_but not with the whining, the pleas of a coward;_ **

**_listen - your final pleasure - to the voices,_ **

**_to the exquisite music of that strange procession,_ **

**_and say goodbye to her, to the Alexandria you are losing._ **

**_Constantine P. Cavafy ~ The God Abandons Antony_ **

Nadia Satrinava.

It was a name feared by many, whispered carefully and lowly among the population as if the mere utterance of it would be enough to bring calamity for the hubris. Younger daughter to the bloodiest Empire that has ever graced the lands, the Prakra Empire, she was send across the seas to bring their authority and power to the rest of the world; and what a splendid job she did. Marrying and killing Count Lucio on their wedding bed; subduing all the other kingdoms, there was not a single soul left to oppose her anymore, especially when she had the Great Magician and Doctor Death by her side as allies. Her word was law and what she wanted she got without further questions, yet as you gaze up at her, you cannot help the small and wry smile gracing your lips.

Since you knew there was only one thing she didn’t have, and that thing was… you.

The slavers scream orders and spare no one from the viciousness of their whips and you feel your back blooming with the stinging white hot pain as it comes to contact with it; someone screams something to you and another slave screams, only to be hit square in the face. Having no other choice, you kneel to the ground along with the rest of the slaves, feeling the warmth of the sand between your fingers. It smells of blood and fire and it sticks to your hands like glue.

Long ago, in that fleeting and forsaken palace at the Kingdom of Zadith, you were barely thirteen years old when the princess and her family had arrived for a visit and to say you were absolutely smitten with the purple-haired nymph that was a decade and three years older than you would be an understatement; she was lovely, dressed in silk dresses that rustled to her every delicate move, all languid smiles and attentive eyes, it made your heart leap out of your chest when her parents requested you to join the families in marriage as soon as you became of age. Yes, the years dividing you were plenty, but you cared little since such an honour for a small kingdom’s princess such as yourself was rare and not easily passed upon.

It took only three years for the dream to become a nightmare and everything be eaten by the flames.

Now, twelve years later, it was you who sought her out with sole purpose to slain her. Purposely getting caught by the slavers who dealt only with her, it wasn’t too hard to get here; there was not a chance for her to recognise you -you wouldn’t be so lucky for sure- but Vesuvia was hardly that vast and you’d find your way inside her palace and down her chambers to do what needs to be done, what you’ve been training to do from the day your parents died.

Angry tears bloom in your eyes and you bite down on your lip hard when the whip of a slaver comes down on your back with viciousness yet again, before he grabs you forcefully by the hood and pulls you back on your feet, ripping it off your head, revealing your pristine features for the whole world to see. Despite the pain and anger towards him, your bound hands remain in their place and your royal upbringing is something so deeply embedded in your very bones that all you do is look down at the man before averting your gaze towards the balcony where Nadia was, feeling the Handfasting ring she had gifted you suddenly heavy but still safely concealed around your finger and under dirty bandages.

Then again, you cannot really see her from where you are standing, but the wave of raw emotions coursing through your veins and igniting your bones is enough to have you seeing red.

And the auction begins.

It will never seize to amaze you how heartless and cold people can get when they sell souls to whoever pays the most so easily. People with lives and families and lovers, all the ingredients and complexities that make a living person their own human, all degrade and break down to how much money they can produce for the slavers. They do not care; they do not have mercy for separating mothers and children, lovers and siblings. Human pain and emotion mean nothing when the highest bidder can warm the insatiable bellies of the monsters that auction off souls like they own them. In front of the temple of gain and power, nobody is spared and their value hangs in how much they can do before collapsing.

No escape for the ones captured, no solace, no hope. Only the silent wish to the skies that the home they are going to is civilized or that they’ll be sold together. Like livestock; cattle. It is haunting and shocking all at the same time and you are sure the shrieks and cries and the laughter will most certainly haunt your dreams and escort you to the grave without fail. People with hands full of gold and eyes filled with darkness almost fall over their seats for the best slaves that will decorate their homes and warm their beds and satisfy their deranged hunger.

A young girl screams bloody murder when her turn comes up, tossing and turning and spitting to their faces with all the rebellion her twenty years of age can fuel her with. The slavers laugh and curse and beat her up, but she is as sly as a fox and in the last second eludes them, making a run for it towards the gates of the Colosseum.

More laughter and booing from the stands, while one of the slavers picks up a bow, passing an arrow and pulling.

The young girl, her face still lingering with some roundness from her childhood years, never sees the arrow shine for a split second before it embeds itself through her chest.

She is dead before she hits the ground.

Even after witnessing so much death, it never fails to send a shiver down your spine and make a sibilant sound reverberate in your ears.

‘Aye, now for THIS beauty ove’ ‘ere.’ The slaver yells to the excited crowd, out of the blue pulling your hair and eliciting a scream of pain from your lips ‘How ‘bout….. thirty golden coins?’

‘I’ll give you fifty!’ someone screams from the crowd.

‘No, sixty!’

The slaver chuckles and pulls harshly at your robe, which falls to the ground and reveals your poorly clothed but perfect body, making a few people whistle wolfishly and the slaver to chuckle. On the other hand, you just want to spit on him.

‘You’re gonna get us ‘lot of ‘oney bitch.’ He says ‘Knew yer gonna be pricy; on the ‘ther side, we didn’t ‘et to taste you.’ He sultrily kisses your neck and you want to vomit.

‘One hundred gold coins!’ someone yells.

Clenching your jaw, you notice a subtle movement coming from the balcony and a figure raises a hand towards the crowd. Immediately, it’s as if a spell falls over the excited crowd and you swear you could probably hear a needle falling as a regal and elegant woman rises to the balcony, eyes falling straight at you, melting away your skin, until they reach your hidden soul. Gulping hard, a shiver goes down your spine under Nadia’s intense gaze; she’s remained the same even after so many years and even if you cannot read her eyes, the small, satisfied smirk on her face is enough to instil raw fear within you as the crowd goes wild for their Countess. If it were twelve years ago, you’d have gawked at her with your jaw open, alas you were not the same lovestruck woman you once were.

When she speaks, her voice is clear above the low murmur yet authoritative ‘Kind men, I personally want to thank you for bringing such luxuries to our city. You are always welcome in my Kingdom, both you and your loved ones, and as a token of good will, I offer one thousand golden coins for the woman you are holding.’ She stretches her hand out, palm up ‘Hand her over.’

That seems to bring forth quite the reaction as the whole Coliseum gasps and some people yell, only to be shushed by the rise of her hand further up in the air. All the slavers around you look at her like she just grew twelve heads on her shoulders, before gulping and looking at one another, but you have no eyes for anyone other than her. Nadia smiles a brilliant smile at you and deep within you a voice screams at you to get the fuck out of here as fast as you can. Nevertheless, you were here on a mission and if she was the one to buy you, then things would get so much easier; having easier access to her would be bliss for your plans.

One of the slavers is quicker than the rest ‘C-countess, we’re always happy to deal with you. With this amount of money, you can get them all. ‘

But Nadia is already shaking her head, the mask of merriness slipping from her face for a split second and her aura oozing darkness ‘I only want her.’ She says ‘It is not every day one will come across the Princess of Zadith.’

‘P-princess?!’

So, _she recognized you after all_ , you think, straightening your back proudly but keeping your mouth closed as two guards clad in obsidian armours adorned with a Triple Moon walk inside the sandy grounds, one of them carrying a bag of jiggling gold coins. Their mere presence is enough to make the slavers back down from you as if you’d burn them alive and bow so low to the ground, they almost touch the sand; everyone’s eyes are on you as the other guard pulls a small dagger and cuts through your restrains, freeing your hands before beckoning you to follow them. Obediently, you bow your head and follow, passing into the cool interior, the auctions continue like nothing is amiss and you are taken to the stables where a grand carriage stands.

Nadia is already waiting for you, sitting inside proudly and nodding sharply at the guards as you fumble to sit across from her, feeling rather out of place with your dirtied and mudded clothes and the spotless elegance of the carriage’s interior.

It feels surreal to be so close to her after so many years and nightmares to match, that you cannot help the straining of your chest and the quickening of your breath, making you busy your lower lip between your teeth. Not exactly lady-like, but after three whole months with the slave caravan, it was something you’d allow to yourself.

Along with the fact that you refuse to raise your eyes and look at Nadia, who has remained silent for the few seconds you are in here, looking at anything but her.

In all the twelve years you stayed with your uncle Vlastomil, hidden away within the rocky mountains of Nimbus Fork and preparing day and night for the moment you would stand before her and end her life with your own two hands, you are just now realising how easy it was for you to do that when you were hidden and safe away from her watchful gaze; alas, now your limbs feel as heavy as concrete and you are shivering as if you were sixteen years of age and watching helplessly as the palace of Zadith burns to the ground along with everyone you ever loved and cared for. All because of her.

How can a Tyrant ask for anything less than the world and all its inhabitants?

‘While I do realise the events bringing you here are less than opportune, do you not think you should properly show some amount of gratitude for my kindness?’ a silky, sweet voice breaks through your panicking thoughts like thunder and you tighten your grip on the soft velvet of your seat.

Closing your eyes for a single moment, you inhale the sweet aroma hanging in the air, trying to gather all your nerves and order complete authority over them; if you lose it right now it is endgame.

When your (e/c) eyes open again, there is a cold numbness settling in your stomach and you raise your eyes to look at Nadia with all the pose and pride a former princess of a forgotten land can have.

‘I’m so very thankful for your kindness Countess.’ Surprisingly, your voice is steady even if faint and you swallow the knot in your throat ‘It has been too long since I last saw you so… I am at a loss. Forgive me please.’ you bow your head respectfully, missing the way a wicked smile flashes over Nadia’s pristine characteristics for a split second.

Instead, she raises an eyebrow ‘This could very well describe both of us. Last time I heard of you ____ ______, Princess of Zadith, your home was burnt to the ground by barbarians and you were declared dead. Twelve years ago, if memory serves me well.’

She looks at you evenly as the carriage finally begins to move with a small jolt; the curtains were pulled, no way for you to see what was going on outside, neither for anyone to look inside.

You were completely at her mercy and no witnesses around.

Nodding, you sigh, keeping your emotions at check ‘Mother sent me with the Silent Sisters at the Bulan Mountains. Didn’t you get her letter? She sent you one before I left.’

Nadia regards you coolly ‘I did not receive anything regarding your whereabouts.’

‘I apologise for that. I…I-’ you lower your head again, breaking the spell the majestic woman’s presence casted upon you.

‘Do not fret my ______, the fault does not lie with you.’ She offers a small smile and your breath catches yet again ‘Alas, we cannot ask for explanations from people no longer in this world.’

Nadia was as breath-taking as the first day you met her.

It was as if not a single day had passed over her and honestly, your memories did her beauty no justice. Tyrian locks of hair were pushed back into an intricate ponytail that cascaded her back all the way down to her butt. Her medium brown skin looked absolutely radiant, paired with those serene but observant carnelian eyes and full lips; she wore an elegant light blue dress made of the finest of silks, while her hair and hands adorned various jewels made of gold and diamonds. Yet your gaze freezes when it falls onto a familiar gold [necklace ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c2/92/9e/c2929eca4fbee137aa9eaa219e1230cc.jpg)resting on her neck, sporting a tear-drop shiny emerald. It was one of the famous Zadithian emeralds from the Royal Mines, and you had personally gifted it to her in your Handfasting ceremony, especially enchanted to keep her safe from evil; upon seeing it now, rage flashes over your cool demeanour, unable to stop yourself from thinking of all the people -your people- that lost their lives so she could get her hands on the Royal Mines.

There were quite a few things you had to accomplish to be called the Tyrant and surely by the dark shadows dancing in her eyes, the title was given for a good reason. Crucifixions, burning to the stake, hanging and torture were on the top list, which as it progressed, became more and more imaginative. Even deep within the mountains, always locked away in your uncle’s castle, the horrors of what she had done to people that crossed and opposed her had reached you to solidify your conviction, so now looking at her sporting what was once a gift and now a death warrant for your people, filled you with unimaginable rage you masked with cold indifference.

Still, she did catch you staring.

Raising a delicate hand, she rests it on top of the jewel with fondness ‘I always cherished everything that you gave me _____. When I thought I lost you, it became of sentimental importance; do you still have your own?’ she asks, and it sounds less than a question and more like an interrogation.

Bringing your bandaged hand to your lap, you begin to loosen the bandages ‘It was hard to keep it from the slavers, but I managed.’ When the last of it is removed, a luxurious rose gold [ring ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9f/27/01/9f2701f64f96e18bab99fa0698dcafa0.jpg)with a pink diamond comes into view and Nadia hums with satisfaction, reaching out to take your hand delicately in her own and you have to fight everything within you not to jerk your hand away from her poisonous touch.

Her fingers dance over your skin, gingerly caressing it before coming to a stop at the ring and she allows a small smile to grace her lips.

‘To always let you know where I am.’ She mutters and her eyes nail on you sharply, smile disappearing and cold calculation taking over the ruby red hue ‘How did you end up here ______? I have been looking for you for as long as I can remember, and you seemed as fleeting as a ghost. Yet here you are now, in flesh and bones, like nothing happened and I cannot help myself from wondering: what is it that brings you here after all this time?’

In the split second it takes for your brain to choose its next words, they are chosen with outmost carefulness; you would have to keep as close to the truth as you could to sound more sincere and alter but a few details in order to keep your façade of helplessness for as much as you could. It was not an easy feat with how her hands clamp down on your own, grip turning a bit painful and making you flinch, but you try to sound as sincere as you could despite the yelp leaving your lips.

‘When we had the Handfasting ceremony, I vowed to you to always be by your side.’ you say vehemently and try to wrench your hand away from her, but her grasp was like an iron vice around your delicate wrist ‘Yet they kept me there like a prisoner. Twelve years was far too long of a time to be away, so I escaped and ran, crossing the Catclaw desert to come here; it was near Nopal that I got captured, but imagine my happiness when I found out they were bringing us here. To think you’d recognise me after so long…’ your voice trails as a sob rises in your throat for stark different reasons than the ones you were stating, but it works like a charm, nonetheless. Especially when you avert your teary eyes and try to blink the humidity gathering there away.

Nadia loosens her grip and instead brings your hand to her lips to plant a ginger kiss there, as if she didn’t abuse the spot a mere second ago; her lips are warm and your stomach turns but you focus only on her as she rises to stare at you with a glint in her eyes.

‘Good girl, _____. You did well to come to me.’ She says and straightens her back, allowing you to breathe in peace for the first time since you stepped in here ‘There is always a place for you by my side. From the moment I met you, you were **_mine_** and I yours.’

Trying to control the shivers, you nod ‘What is going to happen now? I surely am but a peasant now that my Kingdom is gone, and our engagement is long ago broken. Are there any openings for maids at your palace?’

The question seems to amuse Nadia to no end. Her lips pull into a brilliant smile and her laughter echoes inside the small space, clear and feminine, the complete epitome of aristocracy all gathered into a single sound. Her red eyes fill with mirth but after it dies out, she remains stoic and silent as she regards you for a moment and you can practically see the way her thoughts form and collide with one another behind the dangerousness and malice of the ruby colour. Still, you remain unafraid and stare back at her with calm resolve, waiting for her to speak first, allowing her to think she has the upper hand.

Sighing, she smiles a dazzling smile ‘Sweet _____, of course I would not let you become a servant! That would be most absurd!’

Confusion must be evident all over your face ‘Then?’

‘As you have already seen, I have built quite the empire for my people. It is as vast as Prakra if not more and while I do rule with an iron fist, it is essential that I have some help from my court on the different matters regarding the people and their wellbeing.’ She says and nods ‘Courtiers come and go in my palace, but only a select few are competent enough to be of use to me and this is exactly where I plan to place you.’

Now you completely lost her.

‘Um, so I’m going to help you? How?’

Her eyes flash a dangerous red as she smiles languidly ‘You will be joining my harem as one of my legal wives; your duties will mainly gravitate around that and I shall see to what other area you will aid me. Of course, every single one of my wives is of use; I do not condone sedentary life.’ She rests her head against a perfectly manicured finger with an amused look on her face and you cannot help but feel something inside you surge with an emotion extremely hard to describe.

‘Harem?’

‘While I know that the customs of your country frowned upon such marriages, customs in Prakra did not. You and I were engaged a long time ago and I do intend to keep the promises I gave you then, as well as marry you.’

Suddenly your mind is buzzing against your skull; all colour drains from your face and you cannot help but feel your consciousness submerge under the cold spell Nadia’s words have thrown you under. As if you are listening to her through murky waters, you’re not sure if you want to vomit at her words or spit on her face for the audacity she has, to offer something like that to you. Just who in the name of the Gods did she think she spoke to? To subject you under this kind of humiliation, to be just another girl to warm her bed at nights was as humiliating as watching her rip everything you ever loved out of your hands. You did not condone it and certainly by the way your fists clench, it is extremely hard to keep your emotionless façade. Somewhere in the back of your mind, your younger self is crying, mocked, ridiculed and hunted and now for a blasphemous offer like that it was….

It did not matter. Above all else was the mission and the way you would find to poison the bitch and send her to the Nether realm to pay for all the evil she’s done. There is really no surprise in her keeping a harem and who knows what tortured souls were locked up inside.

Of course, her eyes are ever keen, and she reads you like an open book.

‘Worry not _____, all my wives are Princesses from other Kingdoms that have fallen into my possession or made an allegiance with me through marriage. I am sure you will feel quite at home and I do take the **_outmost_** care of the people I love.’

Humiliation and bitterness were running raw through your veins, scorching the nerves and mudding your thoughts.

Inhaling a careful breath, you nod solemnly ‘If this is the way to make you happy-‘

‘It is.’ She interrupts you as the carriage comes to a stop and you hear distant voices racing towards you ‘Alas, be very careful _____; I do not tolerate betrayal of any kind and the consequences will be dear. Out of all of them, you were and are, my first wife; I suggest you take the role seriously as to not force me do something both of us will regret. Obey me and I shall shower you in luxuries you have never even conceived. Betray me and you **will** regret it.’

As the warning leaves her lips, she reaches out to take one of your hands in her delicate own and kisses it softly, red eyes flashing on you full of promises and desire; she knows very well that her words are bound to have an impact on you -whether good or bad- so she lets them sink in and watches as you swallow hard and nod. Pretending to be under her spell, pretending to be docile and harmless.

Exiting the carriage, Nadia is quick to throw orders to a few servants waiting, before quickly making her way towards the palace, sparing no moment. A few terrified servants help you out of the carriage and with court bows, they offer to lead the way.

You always wondered how the palace of a Tyrant would look like; all the accumulated wealth and luxuries from all around the known world would typically serve to create an interesting scenery, but nothing had ever prepared you for the real image of it all. The marble walls shone under even the faintest light from the cloudy day and the grand doors opened to reveal the enormous [atrium](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/42/88/77/4288772276ca7ca0ed474b408502b6be.jpg), blooming with every colour. Passing through and into the cool interior, your brain needed a few minutes to process through all the wealth and grandness emanating from every single surface your eyes raked hungrily. Servants were busy going up and down the place in desperate attempts to have everything spotless, muttering to themselves carefully, as a shadow of fear rested on their shoulders like an ominous crow bearing disastrous news.

Normally, back in your own palace, things were a bit different; yes, your family was one of wealthiest out there mainly due to the Mines, but your mother and father wanted to live a more… mundane life and spent more on their people, so as much as you had a few luxuries, nothing was as extreme as [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3a/32/ed/3a32edd3302dd6d04b79da1bf81d5b02.jpg).

Carpets covered every floor, walls were hand-painted or sculpted with intricate patterns where the paint could not reach. Statues of known and unknown people were scattered here and there, joining the ceiling-to-floor windows or paintings of a dark and haunting Nadia with various different attires and eyes that seemed to follow you as you made your way through the [hallways](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/88/ff/d1/88ffd15bb45929d026fe8ffca96771ac.jpg), allowing the servants to lead you to the heart of the palace; each step revealed more and more luxuries of insane magnitude. It was a show of power from Nadia’s part and you feared what it would mean to see it first-hand from the Tyrant herself. Even the servants were dressed in unusually vibrant attires, different for men and women, yet lacking none of the luxury and poise one would demand of them.

Eventually you reach a set of heavy iron doors, guarded by two men dressed from head to toe in glistering obsidian armours; they towered well above all of your heads and their eyes were shrouded in darkness under their helmets. Huge swords rested on their sides while their hands held onto lean, pointy spears.

Upon stopping right before them, both servants bow deeply, almost touching the floor.

‘We have brought the new wife.’ Is all they say before straightening their bodies again and wait.

Curiously, you wait for something to happen, but the guards make no movements at all. Instead the servants throw another worried glance towards them before rushing to open the doors for you; the moment you walk past, an uncomfortable feeling settles within your heart which is only accentuated more when the heavy doors close with a creak behind you and a finality settles with your heart like the curtain of the night above once carefree valleys; whispering dark promises and hiding the dangers inside. Now there was no going back anymore; you could only move forward.

A huge [living room](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b9/d9/ff/b9d9ff320ccc11163d0576ec43d718d6.jpg) towered well around you, littered with pillows and comfortable looking sofas; books and teacups were forgotten on the tables along with a nice pashmina carelessly tossed to the side. Rich sunlight cascaded from the glass-covered ceiling, offering plenty of light to the whole place which smelled of lilac and jasmine. There were three doors, two on the sides and one right ahead of you where the servants disappeared without waiting for you and as you followed, you walked right inside a[ study room](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d3/7b/85/d37b85070e7bb268d79570a298b0350e.jpg) that was buzzing with laughter and jovial voices.

Five women and a little kid were scattered around the room, occupying themselves with whatever they could. One of them, a kind looking woman with sky-blue eyes and ebony hair was teaching the little girl -who was around 12 years old- how to read out of a book. In the sound of the servants arriving, all the laughter and conversations died down and six pairs of eyes nailed themselves on you instantly.

‘Allow us to introduce Princess ______ of the Kingdom of Zadith. Our Countess brought her to the palace as her sixth wife; please treat her as one of your own.’ The servant informs them, and you can practically feel your skin melt away under the mixture of emotions flashing over their faces when they realize who you are.

Anger, indifference, curiosity and amusement were a few of them.

‘Please inform her of the rules and prepare her for her welcoming ceremony a week from now.’

Bowing respectfully once again, they leave you all alone to stare at one another. An awkward silence falls over the room and you can practically hear a pin drop in the far distance if you wanted to. Surely, you did not expect Nadia to have so many wives and internally, you hoped it would not complicate things too much with your plan.

‘I-um.’ You fumble in your spot uneasily ‘Nice to meet you all…’

‘You look like a beggar.’ One of them says, pridefully throwing her head back and closing the book she was holding with a loud noise. She did not look amused at all with you being there, which only strangely accentuated her aristocratic characteristics; voice sharp as a whip ‘Are you sure you’re not misleading our Countess with pathetic tricks?’

Before you have the chance to really take in what she was saying, the girl playing the harp pipes up.

‘Most of us looked like that when we first came in here Serafina.’ Her voice is sweet and girly, like the chirp of the birds first thing in the morning, before she turns to you and her grey eyes light up with her smile ‘Pay her no mind _____; she turns sullen when Nadia brings another one. I’m [Fumi ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/da/61/bc/da61bc7fcd90ab80d2f60fbcdcaf1c7d.jpg)of the Republic of Galbrada and the one with the stick up her bum is [Serafina ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/1b/2a/4a/1b2a4a67638e5239e47168073baad427.jpg)of the Kingdom of Clouded Mountains.’

‘Serafina means no harm, don’t you worry.’ The one teaching the little girl to read says to you ‘I’m [Priya ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ca/03/c9/ca03c9f2924e64948129935cb38ec69d.jpg)of Kingdom of Firent, the one in the back cross-stitching is [Eshe ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f1/05/cc/f105cc28339a3ced4ed39746b68ceed9.jpg)of Kingdom of Southern Spines’ the mentioned woman waves you and signs something you don’t really understand although Priya rushes to explain ‘She’s deaf but we’ll teach you how to speak with her; she says hello though. The one not looking up from her books near Serafina is [Alima](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2f/db/2b/2fdb2be0275cbc8cf15858330722adcc.jpg) of Kingdom of Crab Isles. And this little girly over here is [Alithia](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d9/d2/c7/d9d2c764ce6ed6b63a42bc1ee4838765.jpg), our companion here in the harem chambers. She tends to our small needs and brings us lots of books.’ Priya embraces the little girl warmly, kissing her brown hair tenderly before caressing them with her hand.

Alithia nods ‘Nice to meet ya.’

‘I’m happy to meet you all.’ You nod sheepishly but your brain is working with one hundred turns per second; with your addition to Nadia’s collection, you couldn’t help but notice she had one princess out of each and all the kingdoms across the known world ‘Apologies for my poor choice of attire, I was captured by a slave caravan before coming here. I meant no disrespect.’

That seems to peak their interest as they leave aside their works and start asking you questions about both the caravan and your life; with only exception being Serafina, who sullenly returned to her book forgotten in her lap, the rest rushed you to sit with them on the carpeted floor before bombarding you with questions, making sure to feed you properly of course. All the girls watched you with keen eyes before rushing you to your feet and bringing you to a huge [hammam ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/29/e6/6b/29e66bf28fb69622083870c5bcf38112.jpg)on the other side of the hallway.

Ignoring your protests, they stripped you as bare as the day you were born before throwing you into the pool, following quickly behind you with their merry laughter echoing inside the marble room. Priya took it upon herself to wash your hair and body off, using luxurious soaps and hair products that smelled divine, as the rest of them relaxed against the edges, lounging calmly inside the rising steam from the baths. Alithia helped Fumi wash her back, her little hands diving the sponge into the water every now and then, childish face perfectly focused on her task.

‘So, how long have you all been here?’ you ask, feeling your skin goosebump pleasantly as Priya’s nimble fingers massaged your scalp with slow movements that relaxed your nerves and turned you into jelly.

‘I’m here pretty much five years now. Alima and Eshe three years and Fumi and Serafina eight.’ Priya says thoughtfully and Alima nods.

‘That is a long time… don’t you miss your homes?’ you ask truthfully, lazily passing your hand through the water to gather some of the foam close to your body, thinking of all the knowledge you had about their kingdoms; most of them were rich and others were extremely valuable in services. For example, the Kingdom of Clouded Mountains was unrivalled in military expertise, while the Republic of Galbrada was excelling in diplomacy.

People from each kingdom were really sought after before Nadia rose to power, which is why there was a relative peace between all of them. Cooperating almost perfectly, all the kingdoms coexisted in peace until Nadia disrupted the power flow and forced her way through slaughter and violence. In your eyes, all the girls seemed right at home within these walls, talking and lounging like nothing was amiss but your knowing eyes didn’t fail to pick up the occasional permanent mark on their otherwise spotless skin or a stray bruise covered to near perfection by make-up.

Fumi nods thoughtfully to your question, breaking you out of your thoughts, her eyes staring off somewhere along the intricate patterns of the ceiling, lost into memories none of you would ever be able to know the exact emotions they carried ‘I miss the feeling of walking barefoot through a field of cherry trees. Haven’t seen my brothers if a few years now but they used to visit before that.’

‘There is no point in dwelling in the past. Our lives are completely different now.’ Alima translates what Eshe was signing, nodding along with the other golden-skinned female ‘For Eshe and I there is nothing to go back to; my place was ransacked by pirates and Eshe’s was practically starving when the Great Drought hit. Nadia helped us out of a very tough spot there.’

Priya hums behind you, snaking her hands around your shoulders and resting her chin on the top of your head. The move was somewhat alien to you; you had spent the last decade in complete isolation, with only company of yours being your Uncle, who wasn’t the most nurturing person in the world, no matter how kind. So it doesn’t help the rising of your heartbeat and a faint blush tint your cheeks as the girl makes herself comfortable against you and in the back of your mind, you find that you were not really objected to it. All of them seemed rather comfortable with one another so jolting away would surely raise suspicion.

‘Eshe was just as timid as you when she first came here ______.’ She jokes, chuckling a bit, the sound like a handful of small bells.

‘Priya, I hear, was a wilding when they brought her in, but all edge leaves us in this place.’ Alima says and there is a dark tone in her voice -either intentional or not, you couldn’t really tell- that you pick up immediately, eyes falling on her and lips pursing into a thin line of dismay. Alas the girl is completely oblivious.

Priya hums and before she has the chance to say what she wants, Eshe signs vigorously, making her hum ‘Eshe says it’s the love that changes you, which is right. Who could ask for anything else but serving our Countess? She’s the most powerful person in the world now and to help her is a dream come true.’

There was a certain way Priya was saying these words, that made them sound like a poem she had learnt to recite by heart at any given moment; it lacked the usual spirit and energy people had when talking about something they loved and the monotony made it sound foreign. Still, all the girls nod and chuckle merrily to themselves as Priya combs your hair back and bringing a pair of scissors she had left to the side, begins to cut through the knots and edges.

‘Maybe we should inform her about the rules?’ Fumi speaks up, looking at the others ‘Since tomorrow Nadia is going to give her a Responsibility a-‘

‘And she needs to keep herself in check not to embarrass our Countess.’ An authoritative tone echoes, cutting through the serenity as Serafina walks inside the room, book at hand and throws herself on a nearby couch, pointing at you with the book ‘Small talk and all is fun, but it is not going to help her when she stands in court girls. The rules must be obeyed at all costs; if you act out of line ______, we are all going to pay for it and I won’t pay for the sheer stupidity of another, understand?’

She was a proper bitch, wasn’t she? Still, if you wanted to earn the trust of the people in here and be allowed near Nadia enough to kill her, you would have to play by their rules to the T. So, feigning sheepishness, you slowly nod your head along her words and blink seriously.

‘I’ll follow whatever orders I have to.’ You declare seriously ‘I will not disappoint our Countess.’

Serafina chuckles unamused, her brown eyes remaining cold and sharp ‘You better. Now you are part of the Wives of Vesuvia. You are meant to act accordingly and never out of line. You will be provided with food, clothing, a roof over your head and luxuries others only dream of in their wildest dreams. You are to be kind, generous, observant, polite, poised and not stir any kind of trouble either for yourself, us, or the Countess.’

Alima nods solemnly, helping Eshe comb out her hair before turning to you all business and seriousness, all the while braiding expertly ‘Every day you are to attend classes about politics, law, history, writing, literature, good manners, music and dancing to keep your mind sharp and well educated. All of us are also required to attend certain body balance classes that will keep our bodies healthy; it is the least we can do to keep our Countess happy and not endanger her authority.’

‘You are not to speak without being spoken to, you are not going to act out of line and most certainly, you are not to cross or disagree with the Countess. Her word is absolute law in here.’ Serafina orders.

‘Generally,’ Fumi says, trying to ease the tension hanging in the air like a sharp pendulum ‘Nadia is caring and understanding towards us. She provides and only asks for our love and devotion in return; sure, sometimes her ways might be a bit _unconventional,_ but we were all saved from the gutters so it’s the only way to repay her. We take turns with sharing her bed and unless told otherwise, the turns are not to be disrupted. Also, we are only free to venture around our quarters; the rest of the palace is off limits unless we are escorted, and none can come in here without permission. The vampire guards at the entrance are certain to keep us safe.’

This little detail surprises you ‘Vampires?’

Serafina nods ‘They are both from Tarske forest. Simple killing machines none would like as opponents.’

‘I’ve only heard of them as rumours.’

Priya nods ‘Oh, they are real and in the flesh, right outside our doors…’

‘One or all of us are going to carry her heirs one day; the Magician Asra is tending to that request himself and there is nothing the Magician can’t do. So, we must keep ourselves pure; we are valuable assets and we should remain that way. Any relationships are prohibited if they are not with Nadia herself only.’ Alima gulps ‘Only eunuchs are allowed in here less someone gets the wrong idea.’

‘I highly doubt anyone would oppose Nadia.’ You admit as Priya slithers in the water beside you, done with your hair and taking a small dive inside the warm water; you wait for her to emerge again before continuing ‘Nadia is the true ruler of the lands, going against her like that would be suicide.’ But going against her in _other ways_ was surely an option still on the table.

Priya sighs ‘All that matters is that Nadia is pleased. Keep that mentality close and do not force her to discipline you no matter what.’

After a while, all of you fall back into comfortable conversation, momentarily making you forget where you are and what you came here to do and just indulging just a little bit in the company of others like you that grew more and more interesting with each passing second. It felt nice to speak with others of your age and joke around about the old days like nothing was amiss and even Serafina seemed to throw a snarky comment here and there in the conversations. Normality was something you hadn’t experienced in a long, long while -the last time being before you were even fifteen- and it was utterly refreshing for your soul to do so, no matter how much you tried to keep your emotions detached from them.

Alithia brought you all drinks and snacks again and again, the little girl quick on her feel and adorable in the way her toothy grin missed a few teeth. Alima and Priya made sure to touch-up your appearance, after Priya’s cut to keep everything clean. They told you it was forbidden of you to cut your hair shorter than a mere inch or two since it was considered a disgrace for a princess here in Vesuvia, so instead they would braid them for you along with their own. Serafina just ignored you all, slowly sipping from her wine cup and reading her book diligently.

It was well into the night when you were shown to your [bedroom](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/70/ee/c3/70eec321d3d4667d87ea6e5f6f4684e3.jpg), a small room overlooking the vast Vesuvia over the Palace walls, equipped with a comfortable feather bed and a small private bathroom; there was no need for a wardrobe since there was a separate room for that. Making yourself comfortable under the covers, revelling at the touch of softness and cleanliness; hugging one of your pillows for dear life, your eyelids grow heavy and before you even know it, unconsciousness envelops you deep into its numbing embrace as the lights of the faraway city flicker and dance outside your window.

When the next day dawned over Vesuvia, the bright sun dissipated the reddish clouds for just a day, allowing everything upon the lands to shine brightly like white pearls straight out of the sea, seemingly giving them a sense of normality like Death had not made a permanent residence over the ill-famed houses and rundown streets.

Eshe had woken you up early for your morning lessons, which consisted at first of literature, good manners and dancing. Servants were coming and going through the harem quarters tending to your needs and tidying up the place to a spotless condition; as for all of you, you had gathered to the study room, each carrying a book and diligently reading out loud taking turns, before you continued with the rest of the lessons, walking straight up, talking politely and eating with exceptional care. Thankfully for you, your princess upbringing did not make them all too tough and even brought back your skills, like the way your body skilfully moved when you danced. Still, the rest of the girls seemed almost aethereal in their moves, like goddesses or nymphs that had decided to abandon the immortal plain and grace the humans with their presence; they looked exquisite as they danced or moved. On one point, you could see why they were the best of the best out there, kept in gilded cage just for Nadia’s entertainment and from the other you couldn’t help but feel sad for them.

Which only further cemented your conviction of acting suddenly and mercilessly against Nadia, like a viper; her tyranny had to stop before she destroyed their lives and yours further.

So, when the servant announced that Nadia was expecting you in the throne room, a wild sense of lethal excitement bloomed into your heart.

Alima rushed you into the shared closet to pick what you would wear, choosing for you a long black [dress ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9a/01/2f/9a012faf92111c9dbb2fb50c5901ec6a.jpg)with golden details that complimented your figure to perfection as Fumi braided your hair and Priya made sure your decorate you with earrings, rings and perfect make up. When you stood right in front of the mirror, you could hardly believe your eyes at the reflection staring back at you; it remined you the days you would host Balls in the palace of Zadith and your mother would nag you about finding a suitable partner. Swallowing back the lump in your throat, you allow the servants to take you to the [throne ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9d/bc/1c/9dbc1c0a3f2a3d716c3c5f9c0e6ecffe.jpg)room; heels echoing through the hallways, head held high and heartbeat becoming one continuous hum, you were ready to face Nadia head on.

She’s already waiting, sitting upon her golden throne, decorated with various diamonds, sapphires and the occasional ruby and emerald, talking to her advisors and nodding along with what they were telling her, red eyes focused and dark. In the sound of your approach, she perks up and turns towards you taking in your spotless appearance like one does to good wine; a small, pleased smile erupts over her lips and you feel your stomach turn.

‘My Countess.’ You bow deeply in front of her, making sure to keep yourself from staring at her eyes straight on like the girls advised you ‘I am here to aid you in any way I can.’ You recite obediently, feeling her eyes burning away the back of your neck.

‘______ my dear, these formalities do not belong to such old friends as us.’ Her honeyed words are slow and deliberate, and you know more than to simply believe her ‘I see the wives cleaned you up rather well; good, now you truly look like a princess worthy of your title.’

You have to literally bite down on your tongue not to curse at her ‘It is all due to your kindness my Countess.’

Nadia hums satisfied at your obedience ‘Of course, the best of the best for my wives after all. But I do advise you my _____ to simply call me Nadia; after all, you are my very first wife. Now, let me look at you.’

Straightening your back up again, Nadia’s eyes glint under the lights as she rises gracefully from the throne, completely disregarding the old advisors surrounding her like pests, walking towards you with her eyes watching you like a hawk. She looks absolutely stunning in her indigo dress and her hair all braided up, allowing only a few strands to cascade towards her shoulders; her curvy body moves fluidly towards you with every step and you can feel your blood run cold inside your veins, taking all your willpower not to flinch or take a step back away from her. She knows that; in a strange way her smile is challenging you to run, to scream, to _flinch_ and give her a reason to unleash her legendary wrath upon your body but all your training years have taught you otherwise.

Body locking in place, you simply inhale a sharp breath when she stands a mere inch away from you, towering well above you and slithers a hand over your sides, to your neck and finally brings it murderously slow to rest on your cheek. It is as if you watch yourself though a dark, faraway tunnel as you lean into her touch, earning a flash of approval over the redness of her eyes; her body and presence are completely surrounding you, aroma of pepper flower, jasmine, geranium and a hint of rose blurring your senses sinfully.

She leans in and you allow your lips to meet in a chaste kiss, Nadia inhaling your presence like a woman in the brink of starvation; it makes you literally want to vomit but your whimpers are low enough to pass as innocence and purity, making her smirk against your lips like the cat who got the canary.

‘My my, what a beautiful bride I have for myself.’ She whispers against your lips before planting another small kiss and straightens her back again, the aura of danger and dark lust evaporating as quickly as it came when she takes a step back and ventures quickly towards her throne.

‘As I and the rest of my wives told you ______, you will have to earn your keep into my harem. I do not condone laziness under my rule, and everyone must contribute their part under my authority. Obeying, of course, my rules completely.’ She says, taking a pen out of the hands of a bowing courtier and signing off the paper he was holding, with the man bowing deeply, almost touching the floor as he retreats cautiously ‘All my wives are useful to me other than sharing their company and so will you. But of course, you know that.’

She sits gracefully on her throne, entwining her fingers before her as she raises a perfect eyebrow to you and this is your cue to respond.

‘Of course. What would you have me do Nadia?’

‘I am aware that you studied the Zadithian Law when you were growing up correct? The legal system of your kingdom is quite renown across the lands, and I am rather interested into merging it together with my own system here in Vesuvia.’ She says and clicking her fingers, a servant offers her a glass of wine, from which she takes a sip.

Confusion muds your brain in her words ‘I can certainly review some things along with you Nadia, but unfortunately do not know the laws here…’

‘Fear not, I will see to that immediately.’ She smiles slyly ‘All my wives have a role. Seraphina oversees the Military, Fumi is in charge for the Diplomacy, Eshe for the Agriculture and Health Care, Priya for the Education and City Welfare and Alima for the Navy. You _____, will help me with the Law and Enforcement of it onto my subjects.’

 _As if all the other public sections were working just fine, that now you had to focus on the last lacking one_ , but of course this would greatly displease Nadia if she ever heard it, so you file it away for future use. Instead, a mask of obedience and happiness rolls over your face like water of a waterfall and you offer her as genuine a smile as you can muster with all things considered. Zadithian law always placed humans and their rights above everything and anything else and you very much doubted this would ever come near to being true with Nadia. Alas, like a true wife of a tyrant, you bow deeply and smile at your Countess as if nothing is amiss and as if she would live long enough to see the fruit of her efforts.

‘I’m always at your service Nadia.’ You say with a perfectly placed smile ‘Anything to help you.’

‘Good.’ She says and beckons at the spot by her feet ‘Please take a seat and we shall begin with the first trials; it would be wiser to see how things take place in action. You always were a clever one, so it will be easy enough.’

As you advance towards the throne, with a kind servant resting a pillow on the spot you were going to occupy by her feet, Nadia’s pleased smirk grows more and more sinister.

Shadows dance inside the redness of her eyes, all sharp edges and obscured pitfalls for you to injure yourself at any point if you weren’t reading them carefully enough. Everything within you screams at you either to lunge at her and rip her throat out like a coyote with rabies, or make a run for it now that you still can; like a wolf staring at its prey, Nadia draws sick satisfaction at your obedience and you feel absolutely sick with how much you are pretending to be the good wife she always dreamed of. Kneeling by her feet and making yourself comfortable on the floor like a dog she had managed to put on a leash, it was a great disgrace you would not have accepted in the past. Especially with how her delicate hand comes to the top of your head, patting down at your hair and the thought to shave them all off flashes in your mind.

Revenge though is a dish better served cold, so swallowing down your disgust, you lean into her touch and allow nothing to show over your face as she orders the guards to let the first cases in the vast room.

A large number of people flood the throne room, quite a few of them belonging to the royal guard. Most of them wore luxurious clothes and only a handful of them were peasants from the streets, mostly the ones that were shackled. In an instant the throne room was full of life and voices and you felt Nadia’s hand remove itself from your hair as she clicks her hands towards a nearby pageboy.

‘SILENCE! The Countess and Princess ______ of Zadith will see you now.’

Immediately, the whole room falls silent and everyone’s eyes fall on the both of you, a mixture of surprise and curiosity settling over their faces before one by one, they bow lowly to the two of you, throwing their hands on the floor with outmost respect and fear.

Which seems to please Nadia, since she raises a hand and welcomes them all.

‘Kind women and men of Vesuvia, both me and my wife welcome you to our homr. In an orderly manner please come forward.’

One by one, the people are brought before you and the Tyrant. The first case was a simple matter of theft; a man was caught red-handed as he had entered a rich house at night but to his utter bad luck he was captured and severely beaten by the owners. He pleaded for his life and the house owners tried to have him hang for his crime but Nadia preferred to ask you what you would do in this situation. Your opinion based on the laws of your country was five years imprisonment; to your silent horror, Nadia sentenced him to fifteen years. The second one was a man that had raped and killed his fiancée because he saw her speaking to another man, who surprisingly was one of her cousins. Zadithian law would have sentenced him in life in prison, but Nadia sent him to be hanged the next morning, making a huge speech about how he didn’t seem to regret his actions and that were it not for you, he would have allowed the relatives to tear him limb from limb.

It was a long process to see each and every one of them, but Nadia never lost any of her prestige and glow as she continued to give sentences here and there to every single one of them, every now and then asking for your opinion. Even with your input she would still do whatever she pleased; the rich people tended to get off way too easily for your tastes, while the poor where subjected to very strict punishments. By the time you were nearing the end, the sun had already passed the middle point of his way, his rich light painting the room with every colour of the rainbow as it coursed through the stained windows. You were exhausted beyond anything; thankfully, you were down to the last pair of offenders and Nadia leaned down to plant a kiss on the top of your hair, whispering how she’d treat you to something nice for your wonderful cooperation afterwards.

A man and a kid, roughly around the age of seven step up last, with the man almost tearing the child’s arm off his body with how hard he was pulling. The boy was crying his eyes out, snot running down his face along with the tears and various blue and purple marks were adorning his body which was severely malnourished.

‘My Countess, I caught this little thief stealing my breads off my stall! He’s been doing it for a month now but I finally got the little fucker!’ he throws him to the ground and kicks him in the stomach, effectively managing to silence the cries and make you think of ways to peel his skin off his body ‘I’d like to have the guards cut off his hand for the inso-‘

‘This is a boy in the brink of starvation. Are you completely blind?’

Your lips had moved way before you had the chance to control yourself.

Forgetting all about the rules of the harem that dictated you not to speak unless Nadia allows you to, you had raised your voice and rendered the whole room deathly silent, all eyes on you as everybody held their breaths.

The burly man’s eyes almost pop out of his head, as he looks at you like you grew two heads and he stumbles on his words, all the while the child is back to crying silently on his feet. Realization dawns to you and cold sweat bathes the back of your neck, heart falling into your stomach and air turning suffocating within a split second.

‘_______.’ Nadia’s voice breaks through your sheer panic and turning, you see her raise a careful eyebrow, as her full lips press together without any hint of lightness.

It is too late to take your actions back, so here goes nothing.

Inhaling a shaky breath, you try to keep your voice calm ‘My Countess, apologies for speaking out of line but this is a small, starving child. He is barely seven years old, what does he know about anything?’

A perfectly manicured hand comes to rest on the arm of the throne and she leans her head on it, studying you very carefully ‘As such, he must learn the laws sooner or later _____.’

Nodding vigorously, you rest your hands carefully on her knees, making sure to lick your lips and half open them innocently in a desperate try to sly your way through the tight situation and your misbehaviour.

‘I know that, otherwise he will not become a worthy subject for your rule.’ Sincerely you hoped none of the sarcasm brewing in your heart showed in your voice as you pleaded with her ‘But a mutilated one will surely not become one as well. How about we teach him then? Give him a job in the kitchens so he can earn his living and never steal again? If we teach him how to create for himself he will never go hungry enough to steal from another.’

‘What kind of nonsense is that?! What about my living?!’ the man screams ‘I will starve as well if they keep doing that! I say let’s make an example out of him!’

‘He’s a little kid, there are no examples to be made only cruelty!’ you desperately squeeze Nadia’s legs.

‘Fuck that! Cut his hands out already!’ the man demands, but the murderous look that flashes over Nadia’s eyes at his words is enough to make the room drop at least five degrees instantly as she slaps her hand against the arm of the throne with a resonating sound that has everyone cowering away.

Yet the authoritative, pristine façade never leaves her face as anger blooms over her eyes, watching the man behind you like he was mere vermin under her feet, disgusting and utterly appalling.

‘When speaking to my wife, speak as if you are speaking to me **peasant**.’ Her voice is sharp and cuts like a blade ‘I will not tolerate **any** insolence against her or any of them. Guards! Take the boy in the kitchens and give him something to eat; make sure to compensate the man for his loss and go on your merry way before I decide to be _creative_.’

The sigh of relief that leaves you makes you slump against Nadia’s feet, cheeks resting on the soft fabric as you try to make your heartbeat return to its normal pace, all the while that the guards escort the screaming man out of the throne room along with a few servants that help the boy out. A hand comes to rest on your head once again, carefully getting tangled into your (h/c) hair and caressing your scalp, every now and then making you very aware of the nails scratching at your skin, not enough to pain you but enough for you to know they are there. Lifting your head up, you find Nadia looking at you with a small frown gracing her lips as she brings her hand from your hair to your neck.

Leaning down, she gives you zero time to react when her hand clasps down like an iron grip on your trachea, choking you. Instinctively, your hands fly to pry them off and you try to plead with her for mercy with no sound coming out of you, but upon seeing the warning glare Nadia gives you, it takes all your power to stop yourself; instead, you lean your head back, giving her full access and insinuating your submission to her as she painfully pulls you towards her and brings her lips next to your ear. Her grip is fire against you and your vision shakes at the edges dangerously, yet you hear her crystal clear.

‘Speak out of line again and I will have to **_discipline_** you ______.’ She whispers softly, planting a kiss on your cheek ‘We would not like that now, **_would we_**?’

She loosens the grip just enough for you to respond.

‘N-no Na-dia. P-please no.’

‘Good.’ She releases your neck and you choke as your lungs hungrily try to regain the all-precious oxygen of life ‘Now, make no mistakes, I spared the boy just because you asked me to; there will surely be **no** second time.’

Swallowing hard all you can do is nod.

‘Leave us.’

All you hear is the rustling of clothes coming from the guards and servants that rush to empty the enormous throne room, leaving you alone with the Tyrant. Doors close and feet distance themselves away from the room and you cannot help but feel your heart tighten strangely; it would be easy for you to lunge at her right now, possibly choke her to death with some part of your clothing but after that show of strength against your neck you weren’t sure you’d make it. Strength was never your strong suit and the other means you cunningly used are not available at the moment; bringing your hands up to fix your hair and make yourself presentable again, you decide it is best to try and lower her defences first before moving against her.

Thus when you turn towards her again, the mask of feigned innocence is back at its place perfectly, never failing to notice the way Nadia’s gaze examines you as you sit back on your heels yet again and rest your hands on her knees; something in the back of your mind screams with horror as she leans down to caress your cheek tenderly but you bury it down deep.

‘I’m sorry Nadia I-‘

‘I know my _______, I know.’ She offers you a satisfied smile ‘Compassion was always your strong suit, what I loved about you even when you were so young. To see it accompanying you into adulthood is the most pleasant surprise of them all. How I missed it…’ she muses and leans down to plant a small kiss on your forehead.

In return, you bring both your hands to wrap around the hand caressing your cheek, leaning into the soft touch and closing your eyes, you allow her scent to assault your senses.

‘No day passed were I didn’t think of the day I met you Nadia Satrinava.’ You admit, voice almost a whisper ‘To be with you once again seems like a dream I will wake up from soon enough. Only to be alone back at that stony room, cold and longing and you nowhere in sight.’

Of course, you wouldn’t tell her you woke up screaming and vowing to end her.

Instead you smile up at her and revel at the way her head tilts to the side and adoration blooms over her characteristics, able to be expressed now that it was only the two of you. She loved you, you knew that. In her own twisted and deranged way, she did love you; you just had to survive that.

A thumb rests on your lower lip, pulling it down to allow your lips to half-open and there is a scorching, silent fire igniting her eyes.

‘Everything I have done is for you ______. I loved you madly from the first day I saw you; on that garden, surrounded by the white roses, a crown of them adorning your head. At that moment I knew my heart would belong to none but you; I wanted to be with you but I was too late. I mourned you for a decade. Now that you are beside me, **no one** will stand in my way.’ She says in cool adoration, like a madman talking about his visions of obscure and dangerous gods ‘No one is capable to bring peace other than me.’

‘Then why did you marry Count Lucio?’

The question was out of your mouth before you had the chance to control it, coming out sharp and breaking the veil created around you.

Nadia looks at you seriously, searching for something you didn’t really know until she appears to find it; her smile is a sadistic grin and girly laugher echoes inside the vast space, the Countess amused beyond anything, while the piercing sound makes you want to curl up in a ball and scream your horror away.

‘Are you jealous ______?’ she teases, but the shock flashing over your face is enough to give her an answer.

It was childish of you to ask her that; it wasn’t right, you shouldn’t have allowed that broken child within you to come to the light. Alas, the damage was done.

‘No, not anymore.’ You admit with a sigh ‘But it hurt me Nadia. Casting our promises away for him so easily.’

Nadia gently pats her thighs with a satisfied smile ‘Come on now, come here little _______.’

Rushing to your feet as delicately as you could, you allow her to guide your hips towards her and eventually help you settle on her thighs. Nadia leans back, a satisfied expression on her face as she pulls you closer to her with your chests almost touching. From up close, she seems just as beautiful as the day you first met; her full lips are perfectly pulled in a smile that brings goosebumps over your skin and combined with the way her hands slide over your thighs, circling the roundness of your butt to eventually rest on the small of your back, it has you visibly shudder before her.

She seems pleased to elicit such a reaction, bringing her lips just a mere centimetre away from your own.

Her breath fans your face hotly, making the room spin around you, leaving only her to exist in the chaos with you. She smells of flowers and danger and her touch is every soft, yet threatening.

‘Lucio was a useless man-child with too much power in his hands. It was not difficult to trick him into surrendering his power over to me; keeping it to himself would be a total waste.’ She smiles evilly ‘As I lied with him in bed, all I could think of was you. How you would writhe under me and moan my name for the whole palace to hear. He was the way for me to ensure a future for you; one where I could bathe you in luxuries and you could be by my side as an equal. When he became overbearing -which was rather easy for him- I slayed him in his bed. He had served his purpose and I could love you with everything I had, undisturbed.’

Her lips crash against yours possessively, hand immediately flying to tangle in your hair and grabbing a fistful of it, pressed you urgently against her with zero space to do otherwise.

Your eyes close and you whimper loudly when she bites savagely down on your lower lip, gaining entrance to your hot and moist cavity. Tongue plunging into you, she licks every single inch, searching for your own muscle to play with; as you meet her sheepishly -since you hadn’t really kissed anyone before- you discover a strange, tickling sensation erupting in your lower stomach as she sucks you in. As Nadia continues to deepen her bruising kisses, her sweet taste makes the whole world quieten down and eventually evaporate and only you and she remain to taste one another sinfully.

Nadia’s hands grip at your ass with power, nails embedding themselves on your skin and earning her a gasp as she breaks her kiss and your scream of pain echoes inside the throne room when she bites down hard at the side of your neck; tears bloom in your vision and you feel hotness spread over your face when your hips involuntarily snap forward and grind against her, aided by her skilful hands. All the assault on your senses, all the new sensations erupting through your boiling body have you whimpering weakly when she licks at the bite mark and peppers the rest of your skin with kisses.

‘You have one week to prepare _______. One week before I summon you to my chambers and show you just how **deep** my love for you runs.’

~ ~ * ~ ~

Nadia’s words followed you for the rest of the week, reverberating like haunting whispers out of the mouths of the most dangerous creatures in the back of your mind, keeping you alert and aware of their presence and what that might mean for you. When you went to bed, when you bathed with the girls, when you ate and when you studied, a chill would run down your spine and your hands would tremble, earning knowing gazes from the rest of the harem, who also knew all too well what that meant without the need to ask.

Still, you did find yourself growing closer with the girls; Priya and Fumi did their best to help you relax and you tried to busy yourself with the chores and lessons you had every single day, managing to end up passing out the moment your head hit the bed but Nadia still lingered inside your dreams. It was only thankful for your mental state that you didn’t see her for the rest of the week, since she was too busy with the preparations for your official welcoming into her court, but your constant vigilance on what she was going to do next, keeping track of each passing second and minute and hour, seemed an equal torture nonetheless.

When you find yourself in front of the ceiling-to-floor mirror adorning one entire side of the wardrobe room, [Alima ](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/a8/d1/bc/a8d1bcb833db764c63c4e5c8a7e1adcf.jpg)intricately braiding your (h/c) locks and [Eshe ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a3/01/63/a30163a3d4c40a04451f2526ee2337fe.jpg)doing your make up for the celebrations, it was hard to ignore the way your heart pounded inside your ears in anticipation, threatening to jump out of your chest at any given moment and the way your throat felt dry. Everyone was busily rushing about the room, [Serafina ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/41/90/0f/41900f75b80cc79108c5144c2d5126a4.jpg)allowing Alithia to zip her dress up before planting a tender kiss on the top of the little one’s head, while [Fumi ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8d/11/4d/8d114d87ea3fa70a99c414cbc1ea133a.jpg)and [Priya ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/21/e6/b1/21e6b15191c1f67e17469debe8bc9d45.jpg)checked themselves out in the mirror. All of them looked pristine and divine in their sparkling dresses and perfect make up. On the other hand, you felt exposed in your see-through [lavender dress](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c0/a2/32/c0a232ffc394a59e59506f91bdf0bbbc.jpg) that hugged your figure perfectly but left very, **_very_** little to the imagination, only barely covering your private parts and part of your breasts; it was way too revealing but only one with a death wish would dare ogle you in front of Nadia.

‘Remember tonight _____, do as Nadia tells you.’ Alima murmurs softly in your ear ‘Do not disobey. If you don’t, the experience will be utterly enjoyable.’

Eshe leans and plants a kiss on your cheek, watching you with sad eyes through the mirror and signing you that you should remember to breathe and it will be over before you know it. Awkwardly you sign back to her that you’re alright, thankful for her chuckle when you mess up one of the words.

‘You look so beautiful _____!’ Alithia rushes to you, hugging your knees with all her might and you snake your hands around her tiny figure, oddly enough feeling a bit at peace around the small, innocent child.

Kissing the top of her chocolate locks, you caress her cheek ‘Thank you Alithia. Make sure to keep my spot warm tonight alright? We still have that book of fairytales to finish.’

‘Forget about the tales and focus on not embarrassing yourself. Lots of nobles will be here tonight.’ Serafina barks.

‘I think spending the night with Nadia is enough to feel excited about.’ Priya hums ‘Let’s not make this difficult for her.’

‘That’s why you should not think at all Priya.’

‘Listen here you b-‘

‘Alright! Let’s all take a breather; we are enough on edge as it is. No name calling!’ Fumi interrupts the argument, Priya’s lips tighten in a thin line and Serafina’s eyes flash with rage. In the sound of the other wife’s voice, they swallow down whatever complains they had and you are secretly thankful.

Tension was hanging in the air as you made your way through the harem quarters and the palace, led by the servants and followed by the vampire guards but neither Priya nor Serafina dared to resume their argument, especially when you finally arrived at the gardens, where every noble and rich person in Vesuvia roamed about.

As you step inside, the assault of colours and aromas blinds your senses in a kaleidoscope of beauty and luxury. Tall trees and huge bushes towered above the noble visitors and the grass, reaching for the strangely clear skies and filtering the sunlight majestically -probably result of a magicked dome. Shadows were thrown over the marble walls of the gazebos that spread here and there, their gossamer curtains and hanging flowers flowing at the barest touch of the refreshing breeze that no longer smelled of decay and death but of the freshness of grass and springtime; a stark contrast with the roads of Vesuvia. There is a huge [pool ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/98/b2/85/98b2856a927f33abeb3ba9827f36295b.jpg)right under the balconies of the palace, with bubble pink water lilies blooming over the surface, the water rippling by a few nobles who chose to dip their feet into the cool liquid.

Some turn to look at all of you in wonder as the harem passes through, holding onto crystal glasses of various colourful drinks and whispering to one another, while the servants rushed among them to provide them with anything they needed. Quite a few eyes fall on you, but clenching your jaw, you roll your shoulders proudly and ignore them all.

Nadia has made herself comfortable in the shade of the biggest and grandest gazebo, sitting elegantly on the throne-like chair and surrounding herself with quite the company.

There is a tall, incredibly pale man with a wild mane of auburn coloured hair; he is probably narrating an engaging story that has Nadia smiling up at his vivid gestures, all the while he is dressed in black clothes and cloak, no matter how warm it is in the gardens. His grin is wolfish and his grey eye shines with mischief, while the other is covered by an eyepatch. On Nadia’s left, spawled languidly over the sea of pillows, rests a sleeping, white haired person with golden brown skin; he looks so young and a purple snake is wrapped around his neck like a shawl looking up at the black-clad man curiously, without waking its master up. Over Nadia’s shoulder stands a curvy, beautiful woman with long curly auburn hair and a constellation of freckles; she looks utterly done with the red-haired man right in front of her.

As you approach, Nadia excuses herself and stands. In all her threatening glory, she strides towards you, eyes watching each and every single move you make before she reaches you all and places a kiss on each pair of lips; saving you for last, her hand comes up to rest on your waist, pulling you flush against her with possessive power, before her full lips fall onto yours in a chaste kiss that makes your insides turn and you have to physically fight the urge to vomit.

‘Julian, Asra, Portia, I would like to introduce my sixth wife, Princess ____ of Zadith.’ She muses, hands coming up to thread through your locks as she gazes deeply into your eyes, not giving a single care in the world that she pains you by pulling on the tight braid or the way you accidentally flinch.

It is intrusive and uncomfortable and you have to close your eyes and even your breath in a desperate attempt to keep your calm.

‘A rare flower as the rest of them Nadia.’ The red-headed man chuckles ‘I wish I had your luck!’

‘Yes, indeed.’ Nadia’s lips ghost over your own once again and you feel a shiver run down your spine as she whispers into your ear ‘Enjoy the party while it lasts little ______. I want you in top condition for tonight, nothing more and certainly **_nothing less._ We shall surely enjoy our time together and I cannot wait to have you all to myself.’ **

It feels like someone had doused you in ice-cold water; her voice is ginger and amused but her words reach deep where her warnings lie and ignite them back to life, effectively chasing all the colour off your face. She knows that; knows it all too well as she plants another kiss and turns on her heel to talk to the others around you, leaving you horrified and lightheaded. Out of the corner of your eyes you see Priya watching you worriedly.

You try your best to get lost inside the sea of guests and make yourself as scarce as possible. Some nobles stop you to ask if this was really you; their eyes are excited as if they are watching a rare bird right in front of them, asking you if you remembered them from the court in the Zadithian palace and engaging you in stories about your parents, some of which you knew and others that you didn’t.

Thankfully for you, you had already downed three colourful cocktails with strange names, allowing the alcohol to ease your nerves a bit and not attack the traitorous mongrels that knew what your family went through and all they did was wait for their opportunity to grab part of your riches. Opportunistic bastards who gain out of the slaughter of innocents; how much you longed not to be in this gilded cage and give them a real piece of your mind by painting the ground with their blood for a change…

It is comforting to know the rest of the girls are somewhere around you though, and you catch glimpses of them as after a while, you slither your way to sit on a faraway part of the gardens, right next to the labyrinth entrance; Alithia is also seen helping around and even brings you another drink with a bubbling emerald colour that tastes sweet, the alcohol burning your throat pleasantly.

Looking around inconspicuously , your eyes fall on familiar flowers; water hemlock hidden carefully inside the huge bushes, rosary peas growing majestically inside a flowerbed right next to your favourite: oleander plants and flowers trimmed expertly by the gardeners and kept for their simplistic beauty in grand bushes. The most lethal of poisons and exactly what you needed.

Cutting a few flowers in a makeshift bouquet, you smile to yourself as you hide it inside your shoe for later use.

She wouldn’t even see it coming.

‘A penny for your thoughts?’ a voice breaks you out of your reverie and Priya smiles dazzlingly at you, a glass of sapphire liquid in one hand and a plate overflowing with food on the other.

Chuckling a bit, you pat the spot right next to you ‘Will this be normal after a while? I remember the nobles were tiring but not that much…’

Plopping down, she nods ‘Only when you take them seriously. Most of them think they’re high and mighty but forget their dirty laundry.’ She winks deviously at you, earning a raised eyebrow.

‘Oh, do tell. It’ll be our little secret.’ You muse, taking a sip of your drink as she nods at you to help yourself with the food, which you do immediately, suddenly remembering how famished you are.

‘See that burly man with his pregnant wife over there?’ she points at a blond man who is getting severely chastised by his wife in hushed tones ‘One of his predecessors went looking for the Fae in a river; things did not go as planned and he got cursed. None of the male children in his bloodline are to have children.’

Well that was juicy alright ‘So how is his wife….?’

Priya smiles ‘They went to the Magician Asra. He offered to help them and lo and behold, she’s pregnant. Some say they gave their souls for the child.’

‘Like, metaphorically?’

‘No no, quite literally.’ She says and pops a piece of cheese in her mouth.

Priya’s sweet nature is something you had not seen in quite a while and she laughed at your dark jokes and mean comments loudly and unashamed, which made her all too endearing. Her entire aura was warm and comforting like the sun on a summer day; kissing your cold skin delicately and making you forget only for a few hours, only for a few seconds, that you were not as damaged as you really were and once again you were carefree and young and able to enjoy life as you should have: bathing in warmth and innocence..

Of course, like the rest, she too had a sad shadow nestled in her sky-blue orbs that had seen enough of the world already, but she didn’t let that stop her. Talking about everything and anything, making all other people disappear, leaving you alone to enjoy one another without any disturbances; warming your heart, making your smiles more genuine, finding her completely sweet and charming, the epitome of beauty and kindness.

Maybe in another life, things would be different... Maybe you’d meet her first.

‘Princesses ______, Priya.’ The red-headed girl from before -Portia if you remember correctly- walks up to you, bowing respectfully right in front of you both before straightening her curvy body and offering a huge smile ‘Countess Nadia requests for princess _______’s company in her chambers.’

You dreaded this moment through the whole week, yet as it dawns upon you like the burgundy sunset on a warm summer day, a mask of calmness washes over your features and you grace both women with a kind smile as you rise on your feet proudly and allow Portia to lead you to where Nadia was. Around you, the party had begun to die down and some guests were already saying their goodbyes under the purpling sky. As you walk, you are acutely aware of the air around you grow colder, your feet taking more calculated steps and your heart settling within your chest with calm resolution.

This is going to be the most important test in your quest to kill the Countess; your only opportunity to appear completely at her mercy and lower her defences. No matter how scared you were of her -there is no reason to hide it from yourself- you had to do it.

As you entered her room, you cannot help but gawk at the sheer beauty of it all; huge windows overlooking the faraway city, allowing the moonlight to filter into the grand room, adorn the space behind the comfortable huge bed, while the mosaic of marble in various colours shines under the faint light of the chandelier. There is a table with two comfy chairs and a chess board in the middle of the room under the high ceiling, which is painted like the night sky; you could swear the stars shine like the real ones and in your fascination, you do not hear the footsteps coming your way.

‘I must admit ______, you look ravishing in that dress. Absolutely stunning.’ Nadia muses, smiling wickedly at the way you yelp in surprise ‘Who would have thought you were dressed in rags just a week ago? Well, all my wives did before me.’

She must have come from an adjoining room, since you would swear the room was empty when you first came in; her previous midnight blue dress lays forgotten on the side behind her and she is dressed only in a lavender coloured pair of silk robes, allowing her long legs to walk barefoot on the marble floor. In her presence, you feel your hairs stand on edge as you inhale deeply to steel yourself and nod politely.

‘I thank you for that Nadia.’

To your utter surprise, she just chuckles and gracefully sits on the chair, pointing at the seat across from her.

‘Please, take a seat. I would like to start while the night is young.’

Raising a questioning eyebrow, you carefully walk over and pull the chair across from her, not daring to take your eyes off of her in case she wanted to pull something. Of course, she is very aware of your hesitation and her blood red eyes flash with a wild mixture of amusement and danger when you finally settle.

‘What are we supposed to do?’ you dare ask, watching the chess pieces like they were about to come to life as Nadia clicks her hands and a servant brings you two cups of steaming tea.

‘Entertain ourselves with a nice game of chess. You do not happen to think you are **above** games like that hm?’ her tone is light but there is a certain hue in it that creeps you out.

Well, you definitely did not expect her to offer a game of chess when she called you here. There must be something else; there always is with Nadia.

Nodding, you offer a careful smile ‘Of course not. I dare say I haven’t played in a while though.’

‘Better remember quick then because the loser will have to give up something of themselves.’

She delicately brings her cup to her lips and watches you like a hawk as she sips, careful to catch the smallest of emotions over your even face; maybe it’s the coldness that spreads through your heart, or maybe logic, but you carefully keep your airy tone, mind raking every possibility of this ending poorly for you. Which in all honesty was high; chess was not your forte.

‘What do you mean?’

‘If you win, I will grand you access to something of myself irrevocably. If I win, you give up something of yours. Rather intriguing no?’

Dangerous if anything….

‘Alright.’

‘Brilliant. Then let’s begin.’ She says and moves one of her pawns.

Channelling all the evenings you had spent with your uncle playing chess -ignoring the fact you lost every single time- you try your best to at least match Nadia as much as you can.

The game begins in relative silence, as both of you move across the board and manage to strike some considerate blows to one another. Keeping your eyes peeled on every move of hers, you try to strategize the best you can, while sipping slowly from the tea; a lovely Darjeeling tea which tasted like flowers and warmed your insides a bit more than usual, making the breeze entering through the windows feel colder as your body heated up. Nadia left you on your own thoughts, reserved only to looking at you with a small smile tugging at her tempting lips and studying your face closely; you were not sure about what, but something told you she wasn’t really trusting you just yet.

Which would be quite foolish on her part if you were being honest; you just had to relax back and bid your time…Oh and not lose your sanity in the process.

‘How are you finding life in the harem _____?’ Nadia asks at some point.

Shrugging, you move your rook to overtake one of her bishops ‘I have to admit it’s unlike anything I’ve seen, but the rest of the wives make it really comfortable.’

Humming, she nods airily ‘No problems I presume?’

‘No.’ you say truthfully and watch as she overtakes your knight.

‘If I am being honest, I expected you to be comfortable.’ She muses ‘Zadithians are always used to _lesser and more brute_ things in their lives; it was only a matter of time for you to be charmed by luxuries.’

Pausing fragmentarily on your moves, you look up at her ‘What do you mean Nadia?’

‘Well, Zadithians were people of frugality and bucolic life were they not? Of course, one would argue they focused on more important things, but what is a King that cannot strike authority on his subjects?’

‘He can very well inspire love.’ You cut her off, trying to keep your voice even but boiling inside ‘People will defend you with their lives if they love yo-‘

‘Or if they are scared of you, of course.’ She hums satisfied ‘This is why you are here my _____. You love people; nobody can say no to your pretty face. Nobody can say no to mine either. Imagine the possibilities our union will bring; maybe all the kingdoms will be ours to rule and what better Queen by my side…’

Cold sweat drips in the back of your neck ‘Well, not a lot Zadithians live anymore, so I don’t really know what good I will bring to you.’

Nadia smiles majestically and hauntingly ‘My lovely _______, I would rather be dead than have anyone **lesser** than you by my side. I loved you from the first moment we met and that will not change; I just hope you will be strong enough to **_rise to the occasion_**.’

‘I’m here aren’t I?’

‘That is something I thank the Gods for every day. As for the rest, I am more than simply patient to **teach you** about.’ She smiles and moves her queen straight into your king’s path, effectively trapping him ‘Checkmate.’

You lost.

Fuck.

‘Stand up ______.’ Comes her sweet voice to pierce through the pounding of your ears, as you are unable to take your eyes off the chess board, where your pieces stay hauntingly still.

Alas, you obey. Grabbing a hold of the arms of the chair, you use your strength to pull up on your feet since you don’t really have any trust to them; swallowing hard, you look up at Nadia’s burgundy eyes with a mix of horror and dread dawning over your heart. Had you not been trained to stand your ground, you would most certainly have collapsed, passed out on the intricate floor.

‘Come stand right in front of me.’

…Is the next order and you follow her lead, moving away and coming to stand before her as her stare burns holes through your skin, reaching deep within to grasp at your soul and force it out of your body. As if you see yourself through the eyes of another, your fists clench as you stand, watching as her lithe tongue provocatively peaks through her plum lips and licks at them.

‘Take off your dress.’

This time, you swallow hard, feeling your heart pump against your chest in a desperate attempt to escape it. It is hard to try to contain the shaking of your hands as you reach up, lace your fingers through the straps and pull, allowing the dress to pool around your feet in a purple waterfall. Leaving you stark naked as the day you were born in front of Nadia, never missing the way her pupils blow out and a satisfied smile graces her beautiful face as she regards you hungrily from top to bottom. It feels strange to stand there naked; it’s not like when you are with the harem, where there is a togetherness and innocence befalling all of you. Now it creates a pit in your stomach and a sense that this is lewd; you’ve never been intimate with anyone before and after everything, you sincerely hoped for someone other than Nadia.

Alas, if this is what you have to do to get what you want, then so be it.

‘No need to be afraid little _____.’ Nadia says, sensing your hesitance ‘You’re going to enjoy this, rest assured. I'm not going to hurt you; at least not without you asking me to.'

Your throat feels dry 'I trust you Nadia…’ comes the ready lie ‘I’m just… not familiar with activities like this.’

‘It is for the better. I would be greatly **displeased** if **_anyone_** laid a hand on you.’

Her hands reach out to you, body leaning in and her delicate fingers trace the vast expanses of your beautiful skin; starting from your hips, to your waist and snaking their way from your stomach to your shoulders and then down around your breasts, eliciting a wild shiver that has your stomach dropping as they pass over your nipples before grabbing a soft hold of the fullness. It takes all your self-control not to gasp at the way her nails harshly embed themselves in your flesh but Nadia hums in approval and leans in to place a kiss on your stomach.

‘Perfect.’ She muses ‘You, my ______, are sublime. How your skin blushes at the barest of touches. How I’m going to make you sing your love for **everyone to hear** …’

She looks up at you and grins, nuzzling her cheek against your stomach.

‘Do not fear my _____, I’m going to **teach** you all there is about pleasure. Then you will **know** what to do when I call you; tonight though, let it be a **lesson**.’

Pushing you back a little bit, she stands grandly, towering well above your blushing form and she unties the knot of her robes before pulling, revealing in a heartbeat her voluptuous body.

If you were to get any redder, you would spontaneously combust.

Leaning in, she kisses your lips tenderly before whispering against them ‘Lie on the bed.’

It’s but a simple request but nonetheless, you rush to obey her. Turning on your heal, you can practically feel your skin blaze hot against the cool air of the night and the cold sheets of her comfortable bed as you lay down on your back, pushing your hair up to create a halo of (h/c). Nadia follows you closely, kneeling on the bed and coming to sit right in front of your closed knees, red eyes gobbling you up like a cheetah in the brink of starvation. Delicately, she brings her hand on your knees and pushes them apart gingerly, as if not to scare you any further, and you allow them to drop on their sides, revealing your more private parts for her.

Her grin turns devilish as she looks upon your pussy and then up at you, tongue licking at her plump lips provocatively. With slow but deft moves, she slots herself among your legs and leans down to lay upon you, breasts pushing against one another and lips ghosting over your own, a mere inch away and leaving you hanging in anticipation on when they are going to meet with yours.

‘Memorize everything we do today my little _____. And do **_not_** keep the noises in, or I will have to draw them out of you in **_different ways_**.’ She coos ‘Tonight, you are allowed to touch me.’

Then her full lips are upon you.

Coldness spreads through your very soul, making you acutely aware of your body and Nadia’s scorching one before she presses down on your lips more insistently and you part yours in response, allowing her tongue to plunge into your mouth and chase after your hesitant own. Trying to meet her half-way, you sheepishly kiss her back and cannot contain the loud moan when she bites down on your lip savagely before plunging her tongue back in your mouth, chuckling at your reaction.

Hands are wandering over your form, caressing your sides before reaching down and grasping a painful grip of your ass cheeks, nails embedding themselves in your flesh painfully and forcing you to jolt, involuntarily making you grind against her and earning you a satisfied hum. Reaching out, you tangle your fingers into her luxurious hair, pulling them back in order to detach her and steal a hazy breath, string of saliva still connecting the both of you. She smiles and you have never seen a more deranged smile before she attacks your neck, biting and lapping and making you writhe against her.

One of her hands reaches up and grabs a painful grip onto your right breast, eliciting a moan of pain that has you pushing your head back against the pillows as she pinches at your nipple and rolls it deftly between her fingers. Nadia trails kisses over your chest, moving further and further down, taking sick pleasure at the way your sigh and gasp when her lips wrap around the said nipple. Flattening her tongue upon it, she proceeds to lick it slow, never breaking eye contact with you as she wraps her lips around it and sucks, eliciting sinful popping sounds and moans as her other hand grabs and plays with your other one.

This is a very strange feeling, but with the way your body welcomes and turns its heat up, you cannot help but wish for more. A certain tightness begins to bloom in the pit of your stomach, a strange feeling of fullness and want coiling around your insides like a pair of hungry snakes, responding to her every touch and making you shiver visibly under her harsh caresses; the more she touches you, the more your brain screams at you that this is wrong, the more the knot grows and twists.

‘N-Nadia…AH!’ you yelp before biting down on your lips, desperately trying to refrain from giving her what she wants, body writhing and legs trembling around her sides. Yet her weight has you pinned down and at her mercy.

She notices though, eyebrow twitching in annoyance and rising over her face and with a releasing pop, she chastises you ‘Did I not tell you **not** to keep yourself silent ____? Do you want me to **punish** you?!’

A painful, white hot pain blooms over your cheek as she slaps you cruelly, earning a painful yell and tears blooming over your (e/c) eyes.

‘I’m sorry! Sorry!’

‘That is more like it.’ She says ‘Now, relax my _____. Allow your body to unwind and enjoy this; you are not leaving this room until you have **cum** for me.’

‘W-what?’

In response, pain mixes with pleasure in a sickening concoction, as Nadia grinds her curvy body against yours with slow, fluid, purposeful moves, before she leans up and kisses you mercilessly again. When she is satisfied, she sits on her heels and between your legs, tenderly but insistently dragging her hands down your body, allowing her nails to scratch at you, leaving marks that bloom red in their wake. Gasping, you try not to look at her, earning yourself just a bit of solace as you moan and pant wantonly, unable to withstand the assault on your senses.

Your heart is pounding against your chest; your skin is aflame and your back arcs in her every touch.

Her hands come to rest on your knees for a fleeting moment before she pulls your legs apart with exceptional ease, revealing your heat to her hungry eyes.

‘My my, look how wet you are _______. And we barely started!’ she chuckles mercilessly, making you squirm in embarrassment, but she slaps your thighs hard when you try to pull them back together, slotting herself among them.

Peppering your flesh with kisses and hickeys, kissing up and down your thighs and licking all over your stomach, she seems to purposely avoid the place where your heat gathered in a restless inferno; thrashing underneath her, feeling your heartbeat become a continuous painful hum against your chest long ago, it is impossible to hide how much her touch is affecting you. Your hands are desperate as they reach out for her, caressing her velvet skin and her soft hair. In a way it feels wrong; you should not be enjoying it so much and actually vomit at her caresses, yet here you shamefully are, coming undone under her fingertips.

‘Are you with me ______? Do you have any idea what I am going to do to you?’ she says and kisses the place where your leg meets with your pelvis.

Electricity ignites under her kiss and you hate yourself for panting this hard ‘I-I…. don’t… Nadia please!’

Delicate fingers ghost over your pussy, touch barely there as they trace it from top to bottom and you involuntarily grind towards them, a desperate attempt for more friction perhaps, yet Nadia cruelly withdraws them and chuckles darkly.

‘Your juices are ruining my sheets ______. How are you going to repay me for this?’

She blows a breath of cold air over your skin and you plead shamelessly for her.

‘Please my Countess. Nadia, do something, please!’

‘Rest assured ______, **_I am going to fuck you senseless_**.’

With a fluid motion, her mouth descends on your aching pussy, tongue darting out to lick you hungrily from the bottom up in one deliberate move.

A gasp of her name, reverberating like a gunshot within the bedroom walls, is all that escapes your lips as your back arcs off the mattress and your hands tangle inside her hair in an attempt to pull her closer still, have her reach even deeper and eat your essence until there is nothing left.

Since there is no logic left within you to do anything but surrender to her skilful moves. The knot in your stomach is shaking you from the inside out, trying to tear you in half as you scream her name and watch her burgundy eyes nail on your form, basking at your reactions not to miss a single moment. Her tongue rolls around your clit mercilessly, either lapping you up in full moves or flicking at the special bundle of nerves fast and hard before pushing her mouth against it and sucking at it with everything she had. The knot in your stomach now pulls at you painfully tight and your eyes fall shut as your head is thrown back and you pant, moan and incoherently call out to her.

Nadia flicks her tongue more and more insistently against you, building at your orgasm steadily and fast, making it hard to breathe, hard to even think until she plunges her tongue within your scorching core; everything stills and explodes and your breath is cut in a noiseless scream as you cum hard against her, allowing her to drink up all your juices like her life depended on it.

‘Hah-haaaah Nadia…’ is the only thing you can say as she withdraws from your aching pussy, orgasm ebbing within your veins and leaving you boneless on the mattress, unable to turn your gaze away from the way your juices drip from Nadia’s chin or the victorious sadistic gleam of her eyes.

‘All mine now little ______.’ She laughs elegantly as she leans up and kisses you hard, allowing you to taste yourself thickly over her tongue.

Pinching your nipple, she leans back and there is full blown darkness eating away at the redness of her eyes as she grins down at you ‘Time to return the favour ______; **_do not_** disappoint me!’

Despite the afterglow, a certain part of your mind sends confusion over her words. Alas, you are unable to react in time, save for a gasp and your eyes popping open in horror, as she stands on her knees and comes to rest on each side of your face before she cackles hard and leans down in one swift move, forcing her dripping cunt onto your mouth.

‘Eat me like you mean it ______. Show me what you learnt or I will **throw you back at the gutters I pulled you out from!** ’

Panic, no matter how insistently floods from your heart, will lead you nowhere. Instinctively, your hands snake over her thick thighs and your mouth opens upon command, tongue trying desperately to mimic the movements she exhibited against your pussy.

She tastes slightly tangy but surprisingly fruity against your tongue, like a persimmon fruit, and you put your all into sucking and licking her insides, taking careful note of every little breathless moan or sigh she lets out as you lap up at her with wild abandon. You are definitely not as skilled as she is, but what you lack at skills you make up in eagerness and Nadia cannot keep herself from grinding against you more and more, hard and fast, making you barely able to keep up as you breathlessly try to service her. Oxygen levels run dangerously low and your head is pounding, yet Nadia doesn’t give you a chance to breathe at all as she feverishly but elegantly grinds, forcing more of her pussy against your mouth, calling out your name in graceful low moans.

When she gasps and more of her juices flow out, making you choke, you realize she’s close and dart your tongue inside her as far as it can go. With a moan of your name, she grabs a painful grip on your hair, throws her whole weight against your face and cums all over your face, her juices overflowing down your cheeks and chin.

‘That was surprisingly **good** little ______.’ She chuckles breathlessly, withdrawing herself and allowing you to gulp in mouthfuls of air desperately, yet hovers over you ‘I am pleased to see you learn so **fast** ; perhaps I shall allow you **more** training sessions. Afterall, **you are my favourite**.’

Fatigue and numbness wash over your spent body, making her words barely register as you turn and hum at her, feeling sleep just a breath away from your aching body. Nadia raises a delicate eyebrow and before you know it, another hard slap falls over your cheek, forcing your eyes to pop open and a loud gasp of surprise to escape you, sleep long forgotten.

‘How dare you think we are done here?’ Nadia laughs cruelly, slapping you once again and relishing at the tears blooming from the pain ‘We have just barely started!’

‘N-Nadia, no m-more!’

Leaning in she licks them off your face with harsh moves, planting bruising kisses over your lips as her legs mount you again and her hands grab at your tits harshly, nails embedding themselves so hard within your flesh that they draw blood. Writhing you try to escape her, but she bites savagely down on your lip and spits in your mouth, ignoring the way your hands try to pull her off of you.

‘I have waited for this for far too long little ____, so **I say when this is over**.’

Kneeling above you, she manhandles you, spreading your right leg and passing her own over it, bringing her cunt over your pussy, throwing her head back in ecstasy as she lowers herself onto you. Swatting your hands away and slapping you silly when you try to stop her, making your world spin, earning a huge deranged smile from her before she begins grinding her hips back and forth with fast, circular moves. Your juices mix together and the oversensitivity has you throwing your head back and moaning loudly as she laughs down at you, mercilessly making pleasure bordering with pain course raw through you.

Everything within you explodes in a mixture of pleasure, disgust and dirtiness.

Hating on yourself for how easy you give up under her, as your body builds up to yet another, fast-approaching orgasm.

‘Nadia! Hah-HAH! PLEASE, MY QUEEN, AH! AH!’

Something flashes within her eyes as you call her that; the red dips and darkens into a luxurious wine red and the grin that splits her face would have you screaming bloody murder if it wasn’t for the pleasure running raw within you.

Her hand ejects forward, grabbing a hold of your neck and clenching in an iron grip, effectively cutting off your air supply. The world spins as she fucks you into the mattress and your hands wrap around her wrist, not knowing if they wanted her to push down harder or withdraw as your mouth falls open in a breathless scream. Nadia throws her head back in an ear-splitting moan and instinctively, your hands fly to her hips and pull her against you even more.

Time and space become one blurred mess as she moves faster and faster, filling the air with moans, gasps and the sound of your liquids tangling with one another as you finally clench your teeth and throw your head back, feeling the knot in your stomach snap and your orgasm washes over you raw and hard, blinding your senses and making you forget everything and everyone.

‘Only I can make you cum like this _____. More! More!’

And you obey her completely, continuing to cum against her until you hear her call your name and shudder above you, cumming as well.

Your orgasm leaves you breathless, combining with the lack of oxygen that floods your vision with dark spots, you barely feel Nadia withdraw her hand before her weight lifts off of you and your vision flickers and goes completely dark, pulling you into the relieving embrace of sleep.

_A cacophony of voices and metal clashing breaks what would have been a silent summer night._

_The siege has ended and the soldiers clad in obsidian armours march through the demolished gates of Zadith’s capital and have now reached the palace._

_No one is there to keep the Royal Family safe other than a handful of guards and very dedicated servants, out to protect the family with everything they’ve got._

_No matter the palace going up in flames… no matter the screams piercing through the night like the wail of banshees…. No matter the death walking through the hallways, once so filled with life and now so painfully stained with blood and corpses._

_The King had rushed first to the gates, leading his people to protect what mattered most…. Now he is hanging under the gate, limbs missing and lifeless eyes staring as his hometown burns to cinder before him; a small breeze rocks him back and forth and he would have cursed at its warm touch were he alive._

_The Queen led people out of the palace grounds through hidden passages in the gardens, knowing all too well that if they were to be taken alive, their fate would be much harsher than death. Alas, she didn’t have to worry: an explosion erupted, fuelled by the gunpowder and oil the foreign soldiers fed the fires. Now she lies under the rumble, hand resting on the side, waiting for her daughter to squeeze it in reassurance._

_You watch the soldiers march further into the palace, hands thrown over your mouth to stifle the screams, eyes wide open and tears staining your young, still child-like face; there is no way for them to see you hidden as you are inside the small crevice in the wall, such a beloved spot for when you played hide-and-seek with your aunties. The symbol of the Triple Goddess -her symbol- shines silvery against the abyss of their armours and you know whose name to curse out to the Chthonic Gods._

_A hand comes out of the darkness and snatches your face, effectively falling onto your lips and shielding them from screaming out, as a familiar voice whispers insistently and urgently in your ear._

_‘Come child, we must hurry!’_

_Pontifex Vulgora, one of your most beloved people in the world and tutor of yours pales even more under the shine of the flames, yellow eyes peering around for your enemies before grasping your hand and pulling you behind them as they hurry down a safe passage -a staircase leading out of the palace, hidden behind a moving wall._

_‘What is happening? Where is mom and dad?’_

_‘Safe and waiting for you _____.’ She says the ready lie ‘You must not be captured! Keep moving, keep running!’_

_‘I’m scared!’_

_‘That’s alright child. I shall take you to safety before you even know it! I swear you that!’_

_When you reach the servant’s quarters main hall, bile rises in your throat; men and women, old and young lie motionless on the ground like a distorted, sickening carpet, eyes still like glass and gazing emptily towards every possible direction._

_The floor is covered in a thick layer of blood and the fire makes it all too hard to breathe. Soldiers are running through the corridors, screaming orders to one another and both you and Vulgora duck to the side for cover, where a small door opens and your aunt Volta hurries out, hands holding onto some bloodied rags._

_The moment her brown doe-like eyes fall on you, an exclamation of relief escapes her and she throws herself against you, tugging at your clothes._

_‘Hurry _____ my sweet, change to these immediately! Poor aunt Volta is going to have a heart attack!’_

_There is no room for disagreements or shame, so stripping off your royal pyjamas, you dress in the bloodied servant clothes that reek of death._

_‘Now! Nobody’s on the corridors, run for the gardens!’ Vulgora ducks your head and Volta grabs your hand, pulling you behind her as you make a dash for it to the back door._

_‘HALT! THERE THEY ARE! GET THE PRINCESS!’_

_‘THE PRINCESS IS ESCAPING!’_

_‘STOP HER!’_

_Unable to prevent yourself, you gaze fleetingly behind you three, horror-stricken to see a handful of guards running behind you and many more coming from the corridors around, hearing the commotion. Pulling at their swords, making the iron flash with threat under the flickering lights of the fire and the shadows of the darkness and you swear you hear them all unleash a hellish growl that shakes the earth._

_Vulgora is also glaring behind; their feet come to an abrupt stop and their hands go for their sides, as they pull their twin, golden blades out with a flourish motion, holding them proudly at their sides like a true battle-forged warrior that steps in front of their enemies for one last time. Time stops for a single heartbeat and you can see in that fleeting moment everything and everyone; the way the fire reaches to touch the ceiling, flames falling onto Vulgora’s red armour, making it a luminescent ruby colour, how the abyssal black absorbs the light as the soldiers charge._

_Yet you hear nothing at all, not your frantic heartbeat, not the panting breaths, nor the cracking of the wood as it gives out._

_Save for Vulgora’s words as they turn to you, yellow eyes melting into a sea of gold and fondness as they smile bitterly at you._

_‘See you in the Netherworld my child. Do make me wait.’_

_Sound returns and you are deafened by the cacophony of screams that belong to you._

Jolting upwards on the enormous bed, the darkness assaults your panicked senses and you struggle to understand what is happening as your chest heaves with your breathing. Everything is so dark around you and you can barely see the sunrise coming onto the distant horizon over the palace walls; Nadia is sleeping peacefully beside you, back turned to you in relaxed ignorance but as you lie back down, sleep is the least you can achieve right now.

~ ~ ~ ~ * * * * ~ ~ ~ ~

As the weeks progressed after the first night you shared with Nadia, the Countess summoned you twice every week to _attend to her needs._ Weeks gave way to months and the seasons changed from humid summer, to stormy autumn and eventually, cold and silent winter. Against all voices inside your head that urged you to do otherwise, you silently and steadily bid your time, looking forward for the day the opportunity would arise for you to kill her; it was vital that she would feel at ease around you, lest it triggered the protection emerald around her neck for ill intent.

Today had been a slow day of going over some of the Vesuvian laws with Nadia. Sitting comfortably on the golden chair, you had pages upon pages of notes spawled around you along with books and quills with inks, trying to propose some of the alterations you think would make ruling Vesuvia easier for Nadia. Snow fell gingerly outside, and you had thrown a nice shawl Priya had gifted you over your shoulders in order to chase it away.

Suddenly, the doors to the grand council room are thrown open and a relatively young, attractive man barges in without a single care in the world, drawing all eyes on him; he was wearing a dark beige and white robe with shiny golden ties and lining, while a dark shawl is wrapped around his shoulders along with his ombre coloured hair.

Eyes scanning the room with an air of superiority, looking at you like you’re the mere vermin under his feet, he focuses his entire attention to Nadia.

‘My Countess pardon my intrusion, your advisors said you’re in here and I bring urgent matters from your mother.’ He speaks and his voice is low and authoritative.

‘As you can see Consul Valerius, I am discussing with my wife. Surely whatever it is my mother wants, can wait.’ Nadia’s eyes flash with a hostile glow at the intrusion but the Consul utterly ignores you and plops himself on the seat right across from you, a servant rushing to pour him some wine which he downs like water.

‘I was informed about your recent additions, but I do believe matters are more urgent than your palace whores.’

‘Excuse me?’ you say.

‘You are excused. Now leave us girl.’ He snarls at your stunned face and it takes all your willpower not to step onto the table and lunge him like the little bitch he is.

‘How dare you speak to the Countess’s wife like that? Are you usually that entitled with the power someone else has gifted you? If it weren’t for my Countess, you’d be begging on the streets.’

He raises an amused eyebrow ‘Princess of Zadith, where do you think you would be? In a brothel. Now, leave.’

‘I am still a Princess, you entitled bastard.’ You bite back ‘So I’d still be able to take your fucking head-‘

‘ENOUGH!’

Nadia’s voice rings through the room like a loud bell, cutting through your fight like a knife. Valerius turns to look at her while you respectfully bow your head..

‘Valerius leave us.’ The order comes calmly and evenly and you dare not look up at her, feeling her eyes burning the side of your face.

There is the noise of the chair dragging over the floor and a few steps before the man leaves you alone, clicking the door shut behind him.

‘Nadia I-‘

 ** _SLAP_**!

A sharp pain blooms all over the left side of your face before your head is ejected to the right, Nadia’s slap imprinting mercilessly over your pristine (s/c) skin. Immediately your eyes water and a few tears escape to cascade your face as realisation struggles to dawn at you; instinctively, your hands fly to cover the stinging spot, finding it raw and pulsing like an open nerve. Turning, you try to look up at her, but yet another slap lands on your other cheek, eliciting a painful cry.

‘You are not to **speak** like a peasant or you will be **treated** as one!’ she doesn’t really raise her voice, but her words sound even more horrifying as they are ‘Go back to the harem quarters **immediately**. You will remain without food for five days; maybe then you will be able to consider your unfit actions more clearly.’

Rubbing your pained cheeks, you say nothing as something inside your mind snaps and your eyes flood with water, all the humiliation and anger and **h a t e** you feel for the woman before you flashing over your face for the first time raw and unstoppable and by the way she rolls her shoulders back and her angry expression swifts to one of sly satisfaction, you know this was exactly what she was looking for.

She is looking, urging you, to give her a reason to punish you more severely, but you’ll be damned if you do.

Bowing your head respectfully, you glare at her straight in the eye ‘Of course my Countess. Either way I am nothing more than a well-paid whore to warm your bed.’

Nadia purrs at your words ‘Ten days without food.’

‘Whatever.’

Exiting the room, Valerius looks more than pleased with himself as you pass by him, but you have no time for him or for any of their fuckery.

Hot tears cascade your cheeks and your chest heaves with the anger brewing within; you know you are nothing in this palace but you will be damned to bow your head down when you are treated this way. Even if it is the Tyrant herself or any of her lackeys and bitches. Some servants look at you sadly, knowingly, unable to do anything to help you.

Waiting not for the Guards, you burst into the harem quarters and head straight into the common baths, opting to relax your nerves inside the warm waters, only to find the rest of the girls already there.

‘_______, we didn’t expect you back so early.’ Fumi exclaims when she sees you, but one look at you and they all grow silent.

‘What did you do?’ Serafina’s voice is obnoxious as it reverberates on the marble and you ignore her completely as you strip from your clothes and inhale the humidity lingering in the air, an aroma of jasmine and lilac hanging over you like a white mist.

‘Serafina leave he-‘

‘No.’ she interrupts Alima ‘What did you do now ______? Why can’t you just be careful?!’

‘I quarrelled with Valerius and got bitchslapped by Nadia.’ You cut her off as you step into the water ‘Happy now?’

Serafina raises her chin but says nothing.

‘Valerius is… not exactly polite… What did he say?’ Priya says worriedly.

‘Outright called me a whore.’ You breathe and dip your hair into the water, trying to focus on something else.

‘Sex work is not shameful.’

‘I know Fumi! But you’d have seen the way he looked at me.’ You grumble, allowing Priya to pull you by her side and gently caress your back in soothing motions.

‘What is the verdict?’ Alima says and you bring your knees to your chest, resting your chin on them.

They all seem on edge; waiting for the other shoe to drop and sparing anxious gazes at one another. Even Serafina, who pretends to find sudden interest in the rich foam around her, is leaning in to listen; they all know there is more to your punishment than a simple slap.

‘Ten days without food.’ You confess and they all pale.

Eshe raises her delicate hands from the water. Her bottom lip quietly trembles as she starts to sign in the air; once, it was her time of the week to be with Nadia. Right from the start it was obvious that Nadia was not in a good mood, so Eshe tried to lighten the mood a bit but ended up breaking one of the cups they had on the table. Nadia punished her by throwing her in a small, pitch black closet, knowing perfectly well that Eshe was terrified of confining, dark spaces. She left her there for four days.

‘I got thrown off the stairs for sounding condescending when speaking to her parents. I ended up breaking my legs and had to stay in bed for a month.’ Fumi breathes and looks at the water, wishing she could disappear ‘At least it wasn’t the main staircase…’

Priya leans her head on your shoulder, sighing to herself quietly ‘In my case, I was not to sleep for three days straight. Some of the servants were tasked to keep me awake and all that because I was late for my classes two days in a row after spending the nights with her…’

‘It wouldn’t have happened if we all did as we were ordered.’ Serafina chimes in from her spot, making Fumi roll her eyes exasperatedly, ‘tsking’ in the process.

‘What the hell Serafina? Abusing someone isn’t justified in any way!’

‘Yeah? Try telling that to the one that owns us. I’m sure Nadia will like your input.’

‘Oh, shut it, why do you even care Serafina? You’re the perfect wife, you don’t even make a peep without her saying.’ Priya snaps at the brunette, who snaps her jaw closed, eyes blazing with anger.

‘Because we must be careful! We must do as she says! You all nag every single day, but what would life be for us all if she were not there huh? All we have to do is listen to her!

‘Serafina, we offer ourselves to her, she can at least treat us well.’ You try to pacify her, but it has the opposite result as she jumps to her feet and screams at you.

‘YOU think you know everything don’t you?! You’re just as CLUELESS AS THE REST. KEEP DOING THAT AND YOU’LL SCREW US ALL. I KNEW IT THE MOMENT YOU STEPPED IN HERE!’

Turning on her heel, she pulls herself out of the bathtub, grabbing her scattered clothes and without a single glance back, exits the room. As you see her go, you can’t help the tightening of your heart as you notice faded but still visible marks raking her entire back all the way down to her legs; straight lines, not too long but overlapping one another. Swallowing hard, you cannot help but let go of your anger towards her despite all the things she’s thrown at you.

It is a restless night that one; tossing and turning on your once comfortable bed, you cannot quieten down your thoughts in order to allow sleep to creep at your consciousness, sighing stiffly and watching the light of the faraway city shine in the distance. Soft footsteps and clothes rustling pull your out of a dreamless nap and you feel the covers of your bed pull before a warm body makes it dip.

Delicate hands wrap around your waist and someone sighs contently ‘I’m so sorry for what happened to you today.’

Shifting a bit to cup your body against Priya’s, you try to make your voice even lower than a whisper ‘I’ll handle it. Don’t worry your pretty head about it.’

‘This time you will.’ She murmurs and shivers against you ‘What about the next?’

‘Don’t worry. I trained for this.’ You grab her warm hand and tangle your fingers together ‘Everything’s going to be okay.’

‘Some of us are planning to escape; we won’t be able to deal with her for long.’ She says ‘Will you please come with me when the time comes?’

You shake your head ‘Don’t make any moves yet; I’ll take care of Nadia and we’ll all leave. I swear you that.’

‘Promise me not to get hurt.’

‘I won’t. We will survive this. Her.’

Tightening your hand around hers reassuringly, both of you slip briskly into a deep sleep, wrapped around one another. Never noticing the creaking sound. Never noticing the shadows in the corner of your room shifting.

~~~ * * * ~~~

The first four days of your punishment pass in relative calmness; there is an unsettling empty feeling in the pit of your stomach, but it’s nothing you cannot battle with a bit more water than normal. It’s when the days progress and the sixth day gives its place to the seventh that your stomach starts to knot, loud rumbling echoing and utter hunger gnawing at your insides like an insatiable beast. Time seemed to slow down and the more you tried to endure it the toughest it became to ignore, making you twist and turn and fold over, throwing hands over your stomach in a desperate attempt to push through it.

Luckily for you, the palace was busy and preparations had to be made since in a few days, the Royal Family of Prakra, Nadia’s parents and sisters were to arrive and to celebrate that, they were throwing a huge feast and a ball at the gardens. Nadia was very irritable, not really enjoying having her family over, but this time there was nothing to be done other than her taking her nerves out on all of you. Sinister as that might sound, to the untrained eye everything seemed perfect; they weren’t there to see the conversations die down for days at a time inside the Harem quarters or the cold sensation resting upon the wives’ shoulders.

Getting [dressed ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/85/2b/9f/852b9f556c939c05454774034534235a.jpg)for the festivities on the fateful day, battling the severe headache pounding in your head; it wiped the stomach-ache clean off and you had to last until tomorrow to have your very first meal in ten days.

You allow Alithia braid your hair expertly, the little girl leaning down to press a tender kiss on your cheeks before you’re taken to the gardens along with the other wives.

[Priya ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/be/d6/ee/bed6eeea23b691ddbd4342f3e14740c4.jpg)sends a worried, fleeting glance your way; she had whispered in your ear the previous night how you’d grown sicklier, how she was worried about your health enough to sneak you some food at night. Only for you to refuse her, only for her to cry silently in your warm embrace. Stroking her hair and placing kisses over her beautiful characteristics, lulling her to sleep with promises that everything was going to be okay.

Only to feel your head pounding under the artificial sun, staring at faces you had met once upon an eternity ago. All seven sisters of Prakra are there; from eldest to Nadia, they have made themselves comfortable in the gazebo, enjoying the abundance of alcohol, mouth-watering foods and the music from the orchestra. Every face merges with the other and the absurd colour of their hair is the only thing that can tell them apart; blinking the humidity from your eyes, you know Nadia is presenting you to them but you can hear her no longer.

Everything is hazy, everything is constricting and you can’t brea-

‘Pull yourself together ______!’

A sharp voice breaks through the surface and [Serafina ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/66/19/aa/6619aa8e2c8f0b1e239745ec130d1a39.jpg)is glaring at you from your left side.

‘_____ you look pale, do you want some water?’ [Fumi’s ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e4/cb/2f/e4cb2f58fd6279f6e3134bd0280415f9.jpg)voice is sweeter, calmer, filled with worry.

‘No, no I-I’m fine.’ You wave her off ‘Just focus on the dance.’

From the way your skin crawls, you know Nadia is watching; eyes ever keen and sharp, it takes all your willpower to keep your unsteadiness in check and be presentable in front of them. It wasn’t something you weren’t used to through your training; your uncle made sure to prepare you for these kinds of things, it’s just that the combination of scorching sun and headache does nothing to alleviate you.

‘Just like we practiced girls. We’ve got this.’ [Alima ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/17/1c/62/171c6287478ec410e6a78f04eee65d8a.jpg)murmurs lowly as the music starts to pick up and you vaguely see [Eshe](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ae/ea/b6/aeeab673cf7e04c6bb066f33b493bde3.jpg) give a thumbs up.

‘Give it your all.’ Serafina says and begins to move, leading the dance from the sides.

After all these months inside the palace, following the lessons step by step every single day, it feels as natural as breathing to move in complete sync with the rest of the girls. Music filters through your dancing bodies, sunlight illuminating your dresses and adding an aura of wonder in the games the light plays as it kisses the expensive fabric. Everything becomes a whirlwind of colours, music and sensations merging together and erupting in a kaleidoscope of Life itself. For a split second, for just a breath within the endlessness of time, you feel light and young and oh so alive as your body twists and turns and bends and becomes one with the rest, bodies and souls you have come to love with all your heart within this dangerous and haunting palace.

Souls that are trapped in the clutches of a true demoness, who watches eagerly, hungry to devour everything and anything in her path.

Then the music seizes and your body comes to a final stop, soul emptying with a finality that seems all too real.

You blink once.

Twice.

Everything goes dark and you barely have the time to feel two sturdy hands grabbing a careful hold of you.

~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~

  
  
_‘My love, you know you let her be too hard on her; she’s far too young and filled with life, she doesn’t know what she’s doing.’ A feminine, familiar voice echoes inside the darkness of your mind._

_‘Nobody told her to talk back like that.’ another, male voice bites back ‘Nadia favours her or she would have a much stricter punishment.’_

_‘Calling her and us whores was too much, don’t you think?’_

_‘It might have been…’ he trails off and there’s a kissing sound ‘I shall see to it that nothing further comes upon her or you.’_

_‘I know you will.’ The feminine voice chuckles ‘I shall treat you extra nicely tonight if you do so.’_

_A lustful moan escapes lips you cannot see, but once again, sleep draws you back on its numbing embrace._

~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  


Time becomes a relative thing as you burn from the inside out.

When you finally come back to your senses, the gardens are gone and you are safely tucked under your suddenly stifling covers, as Priya, Fumi and Alima are fuzzing around you, trying desperately to lower your fever. Priya’s eyes are filled with tears, shining gems in stark contrast to her sky-blue eyes as she rushes to bring cold water and she is the last thing you see.

They talk to you; all three of their voices echo inside the serene darkness where you float into nothingness; it’s far too relieving to be here and it is oh so easy to just slip away, never to see the sun again. Nadia will no longer have any grip on you and maybe, just maybe, this would be a bigger punishment. You are not sure. Actually, you are not sure about anything other than the soft sobs coming from somewhere around you. A voice is pleading with you, begging you to come back, to open your eyes and smile at them once again. You will be safe, you will be loved, you will escape this nightmare and be with the one you love… because you love that voice and it is temptation that stirs you out of the cold surface you were almost sinking in.

Bright light momentarily blinds you as your (e/c) eyes open and you find yourself back in your room. Silence prevails around the harem quarters and Alithia is passed out near the window, her small hand desperately clutching at a small pillow. Right beside you, Priya has also fallen asleep on her chair, one hand holding your own even in sleep; she appears worn out and black circles have made a permanent residence under her eyes. She does not stir as you shift -body painstakingly heavy and stiff, making you groan a bit and curse under your breath- and a few medicine bottles left onto the covers rattle, the entirety of the room littered with medicinal supplies. You have no idea what day it is, but by the bright sun outside of your windows, it is well after noon.

A door opens somewhere inside the quarters and the sound of metal clacking against the marble floors only grows louder and louder; Priya wakes up with a jolt, her beautiful orbs instinctively searching for you, but her relief is sort lived, as the door of the room is thrown open and Portia strolls inside, followed by two black-clad knights holding onto their threatening spears.

‘Countess Nadia has requested for you all in the gardens.’ Is the laconical order she gives, her eyes cold and disinterested, while you exchange a worried glance with Priya.

‘I thought there are no events to attend to today.’ Priya mutters ‘_____ just woke up after two weeks, she needs time to adjust.’

Her words fall on deaf ears ‘This is a direct order. Make yourselves presentable and we shall escort you there immediately.’

‘What…. does Nadia… w-w-want?’ you croak out weakly.

Portia raises an eyebrow ‘You shall find out soon enough.’

Without giving you a chance to respond, they exit the room, closing the door behind them. Priya leans to kiss your lips fleetingly before she rushes you to your wobbly feet and helps you prepare. There is a strange feeling settling inside your chest about the immediate order, so as you wash your face and shrug into a [dress](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a9/42/06/a94206997298e5bc29c49eb0a6d59cc7.jpg), you reach down behind the sink to where you have hidden the small bag with the powdered oleander and carefully shove it inside your bra; your hands are shaking but you steel yourself the best you can.

Priya waits for you right outside the bathroom, face a stormy mask of uncertainty and worry. Taking your hand in her warm own, she guides you outside where Portia and the guards are waiting.

As you walk, you don’t fail to notice the way the guards are standing uncomfortably close to both of you, armours shining in the faint light and weapons razor sharp, making you acutely aware of their danger. Portia says nothing and you can vaguely feel Priya’s hand shaking in yours. Clenching your jaw, you exhale forcefully: this is not good but maybe you are just overreacting? Hopefully…

Nadia is seated on her grand [throne ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/7c/f5/7a/7cf57a4d75f72d05f7e224d670cc430c.jpg)in the middle of the luxurious gardens, golden cup of wine in her hands and surrounded by every single one of her advisors and guards; red eyes are casted to the side, watching the waterlilies bloom over the surface of the pool on the left and only when you come to stand before her does she turn towards you. A good handful of guards are standing all around and there is seriousness in the advisors’ eyes. Some look at both you and Priya like you are mere pests under their feet, while others mutter lowly among themselves, shaking their heads and chuckling darkly.

‘Welcome, my beautiful wives.’ Nadia greets you with a coy smile, burgundy eyes flashing under the bright sun, never failing to notice how Priya’s hand is wrapped in yours ‘It is my pleasure to see you awake my beloved _______; you gave me quite the scare.’

There is darkness surrounding her, shadows moving and twirling as she gazes upon you, making your skin crawl and your heart tighten but to your best of your capabilities, you try to keep your face neutral. Mind struggling to assess the situation, picking up on the fact that something is going on, you instinctively scoop a bit closer to Priya, subtly enough not to be noticed even by Nadia’s owlish gaze. The air is cold on your skin and the hairs in the back of your neck stand up, reacting to the sibilant sound in your ears you desperately try to ignore.

Politely, you bow a little ‘I deeply apologise my Countess. In my zeal to please you, it seems I crossed my limits.’

Nadia hums ‘It appears your limits were not the **only** thing crossed.’

A lump forms in your throat, making your shift uncomfortably, but before you have the chance to question her, Priya speaks.

‘What is the reason for us being here Nadia? ______ still needs to recuperate so please let us be done with this.’ There was a lack of gentleness in her voice that is foreign and the presence of seriousness, but the way she tightened her delicate hand around yours, as if to draw some reassurance out of your touch has you squeezing it back.

The Countess smiles in dark amusement to the both of you. Priya is staring at her proudly, head thrown back and shoulders squared, her skin glowing under the sun and her dark hair cascading her shoulders like a waterfall, framing her lithe figure and making her look like a nymph. All sounds have disappeared, as if nature herself is standing still, awaiting for the pendulum to strike, for the viper to snatch its prey with a vicious snap and you are the mice standing before the most dangerous woman in all Kingdoms.

Yet, Priya is at your side, so you stare back at the nightmare unafraid.

‘You are here today Priya Princess of Kingdom of Firent and _____ Princess of Kingdom of Zadith because you are standing trial for high treason. One of you has plotted against me to gain some false freedom, while the other has fornicated with someone. In front of my counsellors and myself, you will be prosecuted and punished accordingly.’ Nadia simply announces and you feel your blood run cold within your veins ‘One will be punished by death and the other will be whipped fifty times for her actions.’

H-how?

How on earth did she know all about that?

‘What do you have to say about yourselves?’ Nadia rests her head against a perfectly manicured hand, her eyes flashing as the miasma of her aura eats away at everything that is good and pretty.

Earth is lost under your feet and you are shaking. It feels utterly surreal to stand right in front of the deranged Countess and be accused -not very wrongly- for something she has no possible way of knowing; in this moment of intense fear and uncertainty, you remain completely calm and unmoving despite the war raging within the closed confines of your mind.

Watching as Priya demands to know who on earth accused you both of such things, her voice laced with anger and desperation, but the only thing that you focus upon -the only thing that keeps you grounded- is the malicious, satisfied smile growing on Nadia’s face as she gazes upon you. She knows all too well that the accusations are true and you feel a small part of you die within upon the realization that you’ll probably won’t have a chance to kill her.

The small pouch of poison feels heavy, but not as heavy as your heart.

Licking your chapped lips, you nod and crack a deranged smile of you own, finally allowing your true feelings for her to come to life. If this was truly the end, you would go down with your head held high against the Tyrant.

‘Do you not think you should provide some evidence Nadia? Accusations can fly left and right but without a base, they’re just empty.’ You throw at her, voice laced with unadulterated irony.

If she wanted a war on wits, then by all means, be your guest.

‘YOU INSOLENT WHO-‘

Nadia raises a hand and the counsellor that spoke out of line is silenced immediately. Snapping her fingers there is shuffling coming from behind the crowd, as some guards rush towards her. Calmly, she laces her fingers together and watches in amusement as a girl is brought forward, shoved in front of her harshly.

Priya cries out beside you, throwing her hands over her mouth and erupting in tears.

You on the other hand, cannot believe your very own eyes; your mouth falls ajar and your heart freezes within your chest.

The traitor is…

Alithia.

‘Tell me again what happened little darling.’ Nadia demands and the small girl bows her head messily.

‘I heard them talk about how they are going to escape you Mistress. It’s all they talked about these days, at night, as they hugged one another.’

Alithia seems white as a ghost; your heart breaks at the sight of the small, innocent girl and the madness which was thrust upon her. Nadia seems as if she was expecting this situation to unfold and the miasma emanating off of her in steady waves is enough to make you want to vomit. Alas, as the finality of the situation settles within you, the mission, your revenge and your mere life come in second to the only thought that prevails inside your very soul.

Protect Priya at any cost.

The dead will have to forgive you; your family and friends and everybody you loved, along with your uncle Vlastomil, will have to understand that there is no chance in High Heavens or Netherworld that you are going to let Priya die when you can save her in return with surrendering your cause for her. You cannot let the last person you love die no matter what. Maybe when you arrive at the Gates, the Guardians of the Afterlife will be understanding.

‘I was the one planning to help the harem escape.’ Your voice breaks through everything like a metallic whip, drawing all eyes on you, but you care not as you throw your head back proudly ‘From the first moment I stepped foot in this Tartarus, I schemed their and my escape; nobody knew it, the kid is lying about me talking to anyone and there was no accomplice to it. Priya is innocent.’

Priya gasps beside you and you swear you see satisfaction flash within Nadia’s eyes, as she raises a hand and squelches Priya’s protests. Everything settles into a grave-like silence and you are sure she can hear your heart pounding even from so many meters away; the air feels cold against your skin and the ground comforting under your feet and it is like the calm before the storm.

‘Is that so _____?’ Nadia says ‘Despite me pulling you out of the slavers, this is how you saw it fit to repay me?’

Cold sweat beads at the back of your neck but your hands clench with determination ‘I also see a slaver before me. An abuser. A Tyrant. What makes you think you deserve the warmth of another person, let alone their love? You killed everyone I ever knew and loved. It was only justice for me to take away what you love.’

Nadia’s smile never wavers; not when she rests her hands on the armrests and certainly not when she rises onto her feet, tall and looming presence throwing a shadow of horrors above the gardens. At that moment she is a picture of elegance and madness all wrapped in one beautiful package made of nightmares. A delicate eyebrow arcs on her majestic face and she gives a satisfied hum, as if she always waited for this moment since the very beginning.

‘Are you sure about that little ______?’

Is her only question and when you don’t respond, instead opting to spit at her, you see her mask slip for just a moment; revealing a monstrous face filled with unadulterated rage underneath.

**‘Seize them both.’**

Cold, iron hands grab a hold of you both, harshly pulling you away from one another, with Priya screaming at you, reaching out to hold you but despite the tears running down her face and yours, you cannot reach her no matter how much you struggle like a madwoman against the guards. One of them slaps you square in the face, the metallic taste of blood filling your mouth, and you hurl profanities against him, your words dripping with poison as you curse him to High Heavens and back.

‘I am **_yet_** to take **_everything_** from you _____. My rascal, untamed, beloved wife; I am going to teach you **discipline**.’ Nadia says ‘Hang Priya and whip _____ fifty times. **_I will be counting_**.’

Raw terror ignites from your heart, running through your veins and burning everything on its path at Nadia’s words. All reason abandons you at that moment, leaving you a desperate mess searching for a way out of this; you didn’t see that one coming.

‘NO! DON’T DO IT PLEASE! PRIYA!’

Desperation is all you can feel; horror, fear and sickness are your world now, as you see Priya’s sky-blue eyes fill with raw terror when one of the guards advances towards her with a noose on his hands.

In that split second, bathed as she is in rich sunlight, her jaw clenches and her tears stop just as they start running down your cheeks. She seizes her fight and instead turns to look at you, offering a small, understanding smile; don’t you worry your pretty little head. She is not scared in the least.

But you are.

And in order to save her, you are willing to sell your soul to the monster.

‘NADIA PLEASE! PLEASE! LET HER GO! IT’S ME YOU WANT, I WRONGED YOU! I AM THE ONE WHO DESERVES TO DIE, PRIYA IS INNOCENT! PLEASE!’ you struggle against the deadly grip of your arms, legs giving out and kneeling on the floor, as you body jerks and struggles, trying to escape and rush next to Priya.

Nadia hums ‘You deserve to be taught a **lesson** ______. **No one crosses me and lives to tell the tale**.’

‘But it’s me, not Priya! PLEASE, PLEASE, LET HER LIVE! I’LL DO ANYTHING!’

She raises a hand and the guard stops just as he passed the noose around Priya’s head. Frantically, you feel your head about to burst from the tension as you inhale deeply, relief washing over you at the first sign that she actually listens to you. Nadia watches with keen interest, bringing a hand to her chin in contemplation at your words and you hold your breath.

Maybe there is hope for reason and you are willing to bet everything; your soul for another, your life for the life of the one that made you feel whole after so many dark and soulless years.

‘Anything you say?’

‘Don’t do it ______.’ Priya pleads with you, voice barely above a whisper but her beautiful orbs are filled with all those emotions of love, companionship and adoration as you hold for her. For she is the sun and bright blue sky in your otherwise dull and painful life ‘I am not afraid my soul; don’t give her what she wants, don’t let her consume you.’

Even if she whispers, even if she is quite a few meters away, her low voice echoes in your ears as crystal clear as the ground beneath your knees. Looking at her, at her shiny ebony hair and brown skin, her sky-blue, kind eyes and sweet smile of comfort, blinking through your tears and swallowing down your sobs, you are acutely aware of how much you love her.

These past few months with her were a total bliss, filled with stolen kisses and light caresses that didn’t feel vile and corrupted for once, but pure and youthful. Closing your eyes, you find yourself wishing internally that you were back at Zadith, safe and sound and away from Nadia. That the Tyrant Countess was nowhere, her miasmic darkness polluting nothing. You are free to love one another openly without a single worry in your head.

When you open your (e/c) orbs again and the world returns to the nightmare right in the middle of the gardens, you know you have to sell everything you have because living in a world where Priya is no more seems like a much more horrific torture than Nadia can ever devise.

Licking at your dry lips, you cannot keep the trembling of your body as you turn to the Devil herself.

‘I will marry you and carry all the heirs you want to have. I will never disobey you or do anything you do not want me to. I will be yours, body and soul to do as you please. Just, for the love of the Gods, let Priya live and I will never see her, or any of them ever again. I will only see you and you alone, my Queen.’

If possible, Nadia’s blood red eyes darken to almost pitch black; shadows and darkness dance behind the full colour, demons of old and new swirling around her mind and feeding into her wickedness as she regards the sight before her: you on your knees begging and Priya calmly awaiting for her fate. She draws sick pleasure, sitting and resting back onto her chair and leaning against the back as if she was looking upon a boring meeting with her council; even the counsellors had withdrawn, tearing their gaze away from your view in guilt and shame or even secret pleasure for the misfortune befalling you.

‘You pose a very tempting deal ______; are you willing to surrender yourself unconditionally to me, live for me and me alone?’ her voice is light, amused; she is enjoying every second of it and you have to keep yourself from hurling right then and there.

Frantically, heart leaping off your chest at the small ray of hope, you nod ‘I’ll do just that and also tell you were the rest of the Zadithian emeralds are. The mines that are hidden, keeping riches that will make you the richest Queen to ever walk the lands.’

She remains silent for a moment longer, keeping your gaze.

Eventually, she nods.

‘Alright. I agree to your terms; you are therefore to stay in my quarters until we arrange a special room for you and you are to see the rest of the Harem once a month since I am feeling kind of lenient today.’

There is no feeling stronger than the relief washing over you right this moment.

Nadia stands.

‘Kill Priya.’

At once, the guards tighten the noose around Priya’s neck, sharply pulling at it; a bloodcurdling scream of her name falls from your lips as you eject yourself towards her -failing due to the three guards restraining you- and helplessly look unable to do a single thing as she is harshly dragged on the floor towards one of the marble arcs. The woman struggles against the noose, nails digging into it and breaking in a bloody mess, a desperate attempt to free herself from her deadly predicament. Yelping at the pain, watching in horror as they throw the rope over the arc and prepare to hang her.

Voice going raw, minding not the world around you, not the guards that really strain to keep you, you scream her name for the Gods in High Heavens to hear you. Tears cascade your face in a waterfall and your head is pounding, heart ready to burst out of your ribcage as you see her being pulled many meters off the ground by the guards.

‘YOU PROMISED! WE MADE A DEAL! NADIA WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU FUCKING, LYING, TYRANICAL BITCH!’

**_SMACK!_**

One of the guards punches you square in the face and the pain blinds you for just a second, making you lean to the side and spit out another mouthful of blood. Priya is calling out to you but from the ringing you can barely hear her.

Nadia’s voice though is crystal clear and laced with dark insanity, bringing your heart to a stop ‘I only accepted your deal _____, I **never said** I would spare the woman who **seduced** **_my_** wife.’

‘_______’

Priya’s melodious voice breaks through the whirlwind of madness and horror, drawing your attention and making the whole world stop right at that instant. Looking up, you see her smiling lovingly and her bright eyes are ever gentle as she regards you like a wonder; like a miracle come true right before her.

‘Priya I-‘

‘Don’t you blame yourself; we shall meet once again between the stars.’ She nods ‘I love you with all my heart, my soul.’

‘I love you too, my sky.’

The guards release her.

Her body falls gracefully towards the ground, only to be stopped by the noose around her neck.

_Crack!_

She convulses as her neck snaps in two, killing her instantly, leaving her to stare at nothingness right before you and with that the whole world seizes to matter.

Nadia, the guards, the palace, Vesuvia, revenge, honour, your family, yourself.

Nothing else matters anymore since everything that was good and kind about this damned world is gone, along with Priya’s beautiful soul.

Pain.

Suddenly the earth has lost all of its oxygen, leaving your lungs gasping desperately for some air that will never come. Suffocating, driving you to the edge and throwing you off of it unceremoniously and without any remorse. All life ends and drains, leaving behind an empty cocoon in the wake of her loss that tears you apart from the inside out. Tears cascade your (e/c) orbs, a physical manifestation of your torn heart bleeding upon the expensive marble, sobs drowning within the tight confines of your chest as your soul weeps mournfully, a swan song, before it inevitably dies with her.

With Priya, the only person who ever brought a ray of warmth inside the revenge-clad and horror-cold life of yours. Everything seems like a bad dream; you will wake up any time now and she will be there, among the soft silky covers smiling softly and caressing your sleepy face, satisfied and blissful.

Alas, you do not awaken and there is anger painting the edges of the veil of suffering, but your worn limbs can do nothing but call out for her, trying in vain to get to her, to embrace her and follow her deep into the impenetrable darkness from which you will never return.

Tired.

Body slumping, soul beaten.

This is it.

You give up.

Nadia has won and she knows it.

‘Take her to my quarters right now. I shall deal with her in private.’ Nadia orders and without another question, you are dragged inside the palace and towards her room.

No fight is left within you, so you allow the guards to pull you along the floors without as much as a second thought; servants pass by you, but none dares to even spare a single glance at you. Unceremoniously you are lead inside Nadia’s private rooms and you are thrown at the foot of her bed, before they exit it, leaving you alone to curl into a ball on the carpet and close your eyes tightly, wishing for death to whisk you away from the nightmare.

Night has given its place to morning when you awaken next, as the doors of the huge bedroom open and Nadia’s heels echo inside the silence. Blinking sleep away from your eyes, you try to sit up, only to realize your body is trembling uncontrollably and your head feels heavy.

‘I am glad to see you got some rest _______, since you will **need it** during the night.’ Nadia says icily, throwing her dress to the floor and shrugging into her silky lavender robes with the help of Portia ‘After the stunt you pulled today, I expect you to **_repay_** me in full. Either way, this was our agreement no?’

‘She appears to have a fever my Countess.’ Portia informs her after walking towards you and placing a hand on your forehead.

‘Bring the medicine immediately.’

‘Right away.’

With a court bow, she exits the room, leaving you alone with the nightmare. Nadia walks up towards you, pulling a chair out and gracefully sitting by the table with you almost right at her feet. Her presence is suffocating, draining, sickening, and you do not dare look up at her or speak; even if you had the energy to speak, what was there to say?

‘Get into your **little mind** that if you **disobey** me again, Alithia will be **_the next one_** to be punished.’ She says in dark amusement ‘She is but a kid, not knowing what she is doing; she will be oh so easy to **crack** under the pressure and I can assure you, I will be much more **_creative_** than I was with Priya.’

Tears bloom in your eyes yet again, quick to fall as you think of the little girl, young enough not to understand what she has done and what can be done to her.

‘N-no…. please, no.’ you beg, throwing your pride out of the window and begging the nightmare not to hurt anyone else.

Her foot comes to your chin, tugging it up lightly so she can look at your tear-stained face, a smile of sick pleasure dawning in her face. Oh how much you want to hurt her, swipe that satisfied smile off of her, but you have to bid your time, wait until the tea is served and then strike her down one last time; the bag of poison, carefully hidden within your bra, suddenly feels heavy and warm against your skin. Swallowing hard, you nod at her, slipping on the best mask of submission and bowing, head touching the floor.

‘I… I won’t do anything Nadia, please. Don’t hurt them.’

Her skin glows under the soft light of the candles as she leans down, caressing your cheek tenderly with her bloodstained fingers. She looks like a demoness that has finally caught her victim and prepares to shred it in half, yet not before it toys with it until the point of madness.

‘You, ______, are the **last piece** in the puzzle of my rule upon all lands in the Eight Kingdoms. The only woman that could rule by my side and bring this world to its true potential; so how can I **_stand by and watch_** as you love another? In time, **you will learn to love me, but I will not allow anyone to lay a finger on you. You are mine. Body, soul and I expect nothing else; because I love you. Only you.** ’ Her nails dig into your flesh painfully, forcing you to look at her, but you refuse, closing your eyes tightly **‘I have my ways _______; powerful allies and power over them to provide me with what I want and what I want is you. To have your heart, your soul, for you to hold my hand and adore me as I drown this world in blood and iron. Nothing will stand in my way and I will punish anyone that tries otherwise.’**

Madness rolls into her every word, falling onto your skin along with her breath, making you feel sick and dirty. Yet you have to endure it; swallow down the bile and give her whatever she wants in order to keep them safe, keep all of them safe.

‘Don’t hurt them please.’ you plead ‘Let them be and I’ll give you all that and so much more!’

Nadia presses her lips into a thin line of dismay; the thoughts form and collide within the redness of her irises as she weights your words, contemplating how to use them against you, how to beat you down even more until you think of nothing but her.

‘For every disobedience, **_I will kill one of them_**. Understand?’

Swallowing, you nod ‘Yes, my Queen.’

The doors of the room open and Portia walks over to Nadia, offering her a phial with a milky liquid.

Nadia takes it into her hands and nods sharply ‘ **None** is to interrupt us tonight.’

And with that, Portia turns on her heel and exits, just as Nadia returns to you.

‘You will **earn** the medicine _______.’ She says, ‘ **Satisfy** **me** and I shall cure you. **Love me** and I will drown you in gifts and riches you have only ever dreamt of.’

Obeying the order, you shakily rise onto your feet and reach for your dress, stomach turning and guts protesting at the sickness and disgust that spreads through you along with your actions; as you pull your dress off your body, revealing it to the hungry eyes of the demoness, ever careful not to allow the bag of poison to appear when it pools to the floor, you prepare to please your disgusting torturer. You feel cheap, vulnerable, a piece of meat to be used at her every whim and then tossed aside.

Mechanical movements: you cover the rest of the distance that separates you slowly -ever pushing your reluctant self to the limits- and slip onto her lap, legs open to each side and hands reaching to untie the robes.

You shiver and pray she mistakes it for anticipation; if she doesn’t, this is far lewder and sanity-drenching than you want to admit.

Her flawless brown skin comes to view and you lean to plant a kiss on the side of her neck, not daring to inhale in case you hurled, and allow her hands come to rest on your butt cheeks, kneading the supple flesh harshly and eliciting jolts of pain as she digs her nails in them mercilessly. Peppering her neck with kisses and grinding yourself against her slowly, trained to as you are to perfection, your hand comes to fondle at her breast, making Nadia lean her head back and sigh, especially when you take the hardened nipple into your mouth, sucking at it like your life depended on it; her skin tastes sweet and flowery and as you release her with a pop and attack the other one, one of her hands comes to grab a painful death grip of your hair.

Tears bloom on the sides of your eyes.

‘N-Nadia please…’

Harshly, you are pushed off of her and on your knees, watching as she provocatively opens her legs, bringing her dripping pussy inches away from your mouth with a devilish smirk.

‘Enjoy the meal.’

It’s the toughest thing you have ever done, not vomiting right then and there, as you kiss the inside of her thighs, inching closer and closer to her aching pussy and dreading every second of it. Numbness pounds inside your mind and you feel as if you are seeing yourself through someone else’s eyes, as your lips finally connect with hers and you lap up a good mouthful of her with the flat of your tongue and delve into her, her scent and taste making your throat tighten and your stomach turn upside down. Slurping sounds echo inside the room and you desperately try cutting them off; her things press against you, locking you in place and you have no other escape than pleasuring her, swirling your tongue around the expanses of her pussy, flicking it against her and earning for yourself those low, lustful moans.

Yet you endure it; opening her folds with one hand and lapping at every single spot of her pussy, tongue exploring fast and hard, toying with her clit before sucking at it. Nadia’s head is thrown back, hand falling in your head and pushing you harshly against her, grinding against you faster and faster, leaving you no inch to lean back and breathe.

‘______’ she murmurs under her breath and you close your eyes, not wanting to look up at her and see the victory etched into her pristine characteristics.

Instead focusing on your task, you pick up your ministrations, allowing the whimpers raking through your body to add the extra touch; more and more she grinds against you and her breathing becomes more ragged. She is close and as you pass your tongue over her clit and press down; her long sigh and trembling of her thighs alert you that she’s almost there. Mentally steeling yourself, you plunge your tongue into her feverishly and Nadia cums with a loud moan, pressing your head down in an iron grip.

No warning of release from her deadly grip is given, only the instinctive jerk of your body and you are on the floor, panting hard and trying to disassociate from everything around you, only to fail miserably.

Now there are tears and whimpers of incomprehensible words -pleads to be left alone and _‘no more’s_ ’ all merging together- yet Nadia gives you no pity or chance; instead, you notice through the blurriness of the tears that she’s risen to her feet and walks off.

A drawer is opened somewhere and things are shuffling around.

‘Get on the bed _____.’ She orders coldly ‘We are not done here yet.’

Horror proves to be just as strong moving power as the need for survival.

Flipping onto your chest, you press yourself off the floor and crawl your way onto the luxurious, sinfully soft bed, desperate tears staining the silky sheets; gaze gets caught for a single heartbeat to a subtle movement on the side and you see Nadia pull strange things off the drawer on your right. A pair of handcuffs, a ball gag, a phallic double-sided blue thing, a purple egg with a string attached to it and a riding crop.

Whatever colour was left on your face, drains in an instant ‘N-No Nadia, please, please, not the crop, please! Please!’

‘Not to worry little ______, it is just for the punishment I still owe you.’ She smiles and flicks it against her other palm, the rubber slicing through the air ‘On your stomach. Now!’

Quickly she walks to the head of the bed, ignoring your desperate pleads and cries, grabbing your hands and pulling them towards the headboard; passing the handcuffs through the bars, she clicks them shut around your wrists, pulling at them a couple of times to check how they fare. Without sparing you a single glance, she steps on the bed and grabbing a fistful of your hair, takes advantage of your painful cry to shove the ball gag into your mouth; choking you for a split second and fastening it around your head, effectively muffling your cries.

‘I trust that you will learn little _______.’ She purrs, bringing the rest of the tools on the bed ‘I trust that a day will come that you will love me as much as I do.’

There is not a lot you can do tied up like that, other than cry. Nadia snakes her hands around your waist and pulls you on a somewhat kneeling position, ass up and hands pulled forward so that your chest is flush against the sheets.

Leaning down, she kisses the tears away, humming to herself ‘How I love to see you writhe beneath me. Alas, today will be both punishment and reward. Fifty strikes if I remember correctly; not to worry though, you will thoroughly enjoy them.’

With that, she chuckles at the way you openly cry and moan around the gag when her hands come up to pinch painfully at your nipples, rolling and pulling at them without mercy. Her lips fall on the side of your neck, biting down hard at the exposed flesh right as her nails embed themselves in your soft mounds, drawing blood that drips down on the sheets. Her hips roll against your ass in circular motions and when one hand slips down your stomach and palms your pussy, your crying gets interrupted by a traitorous moan.

‘Oh, what was that?’ she says ‘Enjoying a bit of rough handling _______?’

Shaking your head negatively and pulling roughly at the restrains only earns you the sound of the chains echoing and another bite from Nadia; without warning she plunges two fingers into your pussy, finding you surprisingly wet and you moan shamefully, eyes rolling in the back of your head for a single second.

Her assault is relentless and her fingers deft as they stroke your insides expertly, drawing all the moans and sighs that already made you feel cheap and used and wishing to drop dead right where you are standing. Body shaking in pleasure, her fingers scissor within and press against that spongy part within you repeatedly, bringing you one step away from finishing. The knot inside your stomach only grows tighter and righter, making you wetter and wetter, hips snapping back towards Nadia rhythmically, pants and moans making you drool onto the seats as your breath hitches and-

Nadia pulls her fingers out of you, leaving you painfully empty and unsatisfied.

Whimpering, you almost missed the sudden buzzing sound as Nadia picks up the purple egg and turns in on.

‘Let us begin with the punishment.’

Confused, you try to peek back, only to see her hum to herself and press the egg against your aching pussy. Immediately, you are seeing spots as the vibrations of the device echo deep within towards that unsatisfied part of your primal self, screaming loudly into the gag when Nadia slips it inside you. Suddenly, it is extremely hard to breathe.

‘Since you cannot talk, I will count backwards for you.’

The sound of the whip bending and snapping back easily, gets drowned by the whirring of the egg and the pleasure flooding your veins like a tidal wave.

‘Fifty.’

_Snap!_

White hot pain blooms over your back as the whip strikes you with animalistic power; your body jerks forward, scream barely muffled as your back pounds harshly by the strike, nerves assaulted by the combination of pain and pleasure.

_Please no! Please! Please! Stop!_

‘Forty nine.’

Nadia spares you no pity. Breath is caught inside your lungs, chains rattling violently as your brain desperately tries to remove you from the torturous situation, yet you are pinned down and unable to save yourself.

‘Forty eight.’

_Snap!_

‘Forty seven.’

_Snap!_

‘Forty three- forty two!’

_Snap! Snap!_

When the fortieth strike lands against your blazing skin, pain and pleasure have completely merged together and you are no longer hearing your screams or jerk around. The sting of the whip and the tremors of the egg ignite all of your nerves to a degree that you can no longer decipher if you are in pain or in pleasure. All you can hear is the sound of buzzing, the sound of the whip tearing the air in half on its way to your back and Nadia’s counting down. Maybe you steal a few breaths every now and then, maybe you don’t; you can no longer tell.

All you know, is that the knot grows tight within you, electrifying you stronger than ever before and by the time the 30th strike lands, you cum with a scream that tears through your lungs and the ball gag. Everything grows black and then white for a split second and the world falls apart for a single heartbeat until you come back to your senses a few milliseconds later. Nadia is still counting, voice echoing through the air and etching inside your brain with melted red iron letters.

When the final strike lands, your back is raw, badly wounded and staining the sheets with blood; you can no longer sit up and unceremoniously crash against the soiled sheets, having orgasmed four times already. No coherent thought is left within the tortured valleys of your brain, save for a constant chant that repeats over and over and over again.

_Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop_

_Please please stop stop no more no more_

‘I hope you learnt your lesson this time ______’ the Tyrant says.

Fading in and out of consciousness, you feel Nadia finally pull the egg out of you and your abused muscles relax. Blinking slowly, tiredness and emptiness start to turn your vision to black, almost a step away from passing out, when Nadia notices.

‘No, no, we are not done here yet little ______.’

Abruptly, your head is jerked back by your hair, pulling you into alertness and Nadia readjusts your position and forces your head to the side, pressing a loving kiss against your mouth and ball gag.

‘I satisfied you enough to earn a round for myself ______.’ She slaps your butt, earning herself a moan in protest ‘And I **will** get it. I will take **everything** that is yours until there is **_nothing left but love for me_**.’

Leaning back, her hand shoots to press against the open wounds of your back, earning a painful, muffled scream and humming to herself, she proceeds to kiss down your back, licking her full lips off the blood staining them.

Nadia takes the double-sided dildo and pushes one side into her, wet sounds prevailing in the air. You barely register it as she pushes the other side into you, moaning lowly as she brings it deeper and deeper, bottoming out when her hips ground themselves against your ass.

Grabbing onto your waist, she is moving, forcing your abused body back and forth, back and forth, fucking you powerfully and expertly with the dildo. Every nerve in your body is standing on edge, having cum four times already yet the brutal, perfect way that Nadia has set has the dildo steadily pounding against you.

‘______... ______!’ she sighs, throwing her head back and snapping her hips forcefully.

Eyes rolling in the back of your head, your brain decides to keep you awake even after all this insanity. Nadia grabs your shoulder with one hand and uses it as leverage to push you harder against her as her pace picks up quicker and harder. You can only endure it as the knot in your stomach forms again, walls tightening against the foreign object and the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh echo all around you.

Nothing is stopping her; nothing will save you.

With one last powerful thrust, Nadia forces the knot within you to snap and you cum powerfully, air knocked out of your chest and tears running down your face.

Above you, Nadia reaches her own release, hips faltering and eventually stopping.

Mercifully, it is right then that your body completely shuts down. The last thing you understand, is Nadia pulling the ball gag out and lovingly kissing your lips.

**_‘I love you very much _____’_**

_Auntie Volta is pulling at your hand, her small figure dishevelled, with the majority of her brownish red hair peaking in a disarray from under her white hat; brown eyes panicked and darting to every single corner, every single shadow that might move as you race through the labyrinthine gardens and towards an unknown destination._

_Bodies litter every single inch of land, some of them long gone and other groaning and sighing in pain, waiting for their inevitable death that has seized the entire palace, burning it to the ground and lighting up the night sky with oranges and yellows, filling the air with the smell of charred flesh and bone. Tears are running freely from your eyes and you sob uncontrollably for Vulgora that was left behind, knowing you are never to see them again._

_‘Hurry little _____! Nadia’s here to take you!’ Volta mutters under her breath, more to herself than to you, over and over again._

_‘Why is she doing this auntie? What does she want from me?’_

_‘Your soul.’ Volta looks fearfully at you ‘She made a deal with the Magician: power for innocent souls, that’s why she plunges the world in blood. And yours is the only soul she wants for herself; you mustn’t give in to her! You must escape her! Oh, my poor, poor _______.’_

_Her tiny hand is warm in yours and at this time, the only anchor to ground you to reality, keeping your feverish, horrified mind afloat._

_‘What are we going to do?’ you say, looking back to see if any of the shadows are following you, as you are nearly there, nearly at the edge of the gardens._

_Volta shakes her head ‘We must get to your uncle Vlastomil. Only he’ll be able to keep you safe.’_

_There is a silver flash within the darkness of the night and you barely have time to see the arrow hit Volta in the back of her neck before her hand leaves you and with a gurgled sound, she drops to the floor._

_‘AUNTIE!’ you scream, rushing back to pull her to her feet, kneeling beside her on the ground and trying to get a hold of her arms, but she is swatting you away desperately._

_The arrow has come out of the other side, effectively piercing her neck through and through, drenching her in rivers of blood that stain her clothes and your hands; paling more and more by the passing seconds, she uses what is left of her strength to push your hands away, allowing a small river of blood escape her lips._

_‘Run my child.’ She whispers in a strained voice and for a split second, her warm hand tenderly caresses your cheek ‘Stay safe. L-love y-‘_

_Another arrow lands right beside your foot and the song of another reaching you echoes into the night, finding Volta straight in the head. Your scream is drowned by the sound of the palace falling into ruin, but the voices of your loved ones sound crystal clear inside your mind._

_Run._

_Survive._

_Rising on your feet, you turn your back to your beloved auntie and race into the night._

When you wake up the next morning, the first thing you experience is the pain emanating from the marks Nadia left on your body last night, pounding softly against your marred skin and requiring the entirety of your self-discipline to keep you from crying.

Rich sunlight courses through the room and the sweet aroma of tea hangs gracefully into the air, accompanied by the sounds of water running. Picking whatever was left from your self, you look beside you to find Nadia gone -hence the sounds of the water- and a grand breakfast laid out before the bed, with two steaming cups of tea waiting for the two of you. Throwing your legs off the side of the bed, you realise the fever is back as you wobble your way to the table; picking your dress off the floor, you shrug slowly into it, hearing your body pop in various places as you make sure not to apply the slightest of pressure onto your back.

Holding the cloth against you tightly, like a steel armour that can protect you from evil, you look carefully around the room; no servants -or Portia thank the Gods- and by the sounds of the water running, Nadia is not done yet. So, sitting in your chair, you take the small pouch into your hands and untie it, revealing the dull, greenish poison dust laying inside. Now, oleander is an immensely powerful poison, alas it is very bitter to the taste; thankfully for you, Nadia might not enjoy her tea with cream, but she does enjoy lots of sugar. Coupled with the natural sweetness Darjeeling tea has, you are confident as you stir the poisoned tea that she will suspect nothing.

‘Good morning _______. My, you look absolutely beautiful.’ A voice brings you out of your stupor and you feel Nadia slip on the other chair, drying her long purple hair on a spare towel ‘I do hope you are feeling better after our activities yesterday.’

You do not entertain her with a response, only vaguely watch her as she stirs her tea and pops some grapes into her mouth. The emerald on her neck doesn’t react to anything around you both -the coast is clear up until now. In her haste, Nadia drops a spoon on the floor.

‘Pick it up.’

Of course; bending down slowly as to not aggravate your injuries, you retrieve the spoon before straightening back up. Inhaling deeply, you try to keep your heartbeat in check, not allowing the anticipation of Nadia’s death get to you yet; when the demoness dies, you’ll be the next one to drink the poison.

‘Eat. You are going to need your strength.’ She advices, taking her cup in her hands and leaning back on her chair.

‘For what?’ comes your croaked voice, alien even to you.

She offers a small, satisfied smile ‘For what I am about to tell you. I do believe you are curious about many things that happened between us and your parents, no?’

Now, it’s your time to look at her questioningly, pressing your lips in a thin line and saying nothing. What good would that do to you? Instead, you try not to provoke her any further and play the ‘good wife role’ by grabbing onto some spare biscuits and starting to munch on them without any appetite. Wondering what brought that conversation up with her; you didn’t ask her about it, so it was utterly bizarre. Alas, if you knew anything about Nadia, she always had ulterior motives.

Bringing her cup to her lips, she sips a bit of tea ‘At first, your parents were very happy to wed you off to me, the youngest princess of Prakra would be quite the catch even if there was no way for me to accent to the Prakra throne; an allegiance as strong as this one would serve just as well.’ She says, nodding more to herself than to you ‘But, when I married Lucio, they cancelled our engagement. Refused to let me see you and fortified their Kingdom because they knew, the moment I had power in my hands I would be coming for you.’

‘As you did…’ you accuse her.

She nods and smiles at you, red eyes filling with mirth ‘Do you blame me? As I said, I loved you from the first moment I saw you; you were mine and I yours.’

‘But I didn’t.’

‘You did.’ She cuts you off with severity ‘And you do. Drink some tea ______.’

Obediently, you sip a bit of the sweet tea as Nadia continues.

‘Lucio, as I said before, tired me so I killed him. When I seized his power and conquered enough surrounding Kingdoms for their manpower, Zadith was the first and prime target. I did send diplomats to your parents just to try and reason with them, but when they refused, there was no other way but to wage war against your Kingdom and subdue them by force.’

‘You killed so many people for me? You are-‘ whatever you were going to say, gets drowned in a fit of coughing erupting from your lungs.

Nadia smiles ‘No one matters other than you and my plans to rule. With you by my side and most Kingdoms under my rule, I shall invade Prakra and seize the throne for myself. Then, and only then, will I rest.’

Another violent cough escapes you, and you struggle to breathe through it, while at the same time listening to Nadia; trying to down whatever was lodged inside your throat, you drink some more of your tea.

‘Of course, your parents stood their ground fiercely and I commend them for that. In the end, I stormed the palace and burned everything to the ground. Only to discover that you were long gone.’

Hands trembling, you try to keep your cool as a tightness starts forming inside your chest, applying such pressure on your lungs that it is a struggle to breathe. The cup of tea drops from your hands, shuttering against the floor and around your feet.

‘N-Nadia-!’

‘My spies searched for you for a decade. Turned the world upside down to find you, but evidently they were useless, since they failed to realise that you escaped to your uncle.’ She waves off with her hand ‘Of course, I had him skinned alive and flailed when you told me, so now there is nowhere else to go but stay by my side ______.’

There is no misunderstanding by now, as you desperately clutch at your neck, struggling to form coherent words while your lungs collapse upon themselves, that Nadia has poisoned you. Falling forward, you barely catch yourself as you fall to the floor, suffocating to death with each passing second; still, your eyes focus with clarity upon Nadia’s smiling form, the woman leaning towards you with a sadistic grin and points at her Zadithian emerald, ignoring your struggles for salvation.

‘Gratitude must be given to you my _____, for gifting me the emerald; I knew long before I exited the bath that you slipped poison into my tea. Oleander is a nasty one no?’ she laughs ‘It was easy to change the cups though, I did not think you would be that naïve.’

As the words leave her lips, your body convulses violently, the poison running freely inside your veins and edging towards your heart; when it would reach her, you were going to die. By now you are turning purple, the toxins have long ago reached your lungs and seized them, numbing them enough to cut off your breath.

Nadia watches in satisfaction as you writhe right in front of her before rising to her feet, towering well above your form and smiling down, allowing the posed and elegant mask to slip and the sadistic madness to roll over her once beautiful face.

‘I shall punish you just a bit longer before giving you the antidote; worry not, Asra the Magician knows no physical bounds or else you would be dead already.’ Leaning down, her fingers tangle in your hair and she yanks you up harshly before walking off towards somewhere, ignoring your choked pleas and weak attempts to detangle yourself.

The floor feels icy cold against your scorching hot skin and your vision starts to blur around the edges, making you blink away and notice spots appearing in a few places. The seizures subside when your body begins to shut down and you can no longer keep your hands up or feel the pain of Nadia pulling at your hair. Limply, you allow them to fall down as Nadia pulls you into another room, bereft of any furniture, save for a few plush pillows and a huge showcase carved into the marble wall on the side. It is adorned with various things; some you recognize as precious artifacts and others you do not.

Abruptly, you feel hands hook under your armpits and with one swift motion you are pulled onto your feet, Nadia holding you tightly against her side.

‘Look at my trophies little ______.’

Blinking the tears and blurriness away and really looking at where Nadia is pointing, you would have screamed your voice raw if you could breathe and talk normally. Alas, as it is, you are left to stare in horror, disgust and sadness at the four sealed jugs of an unidentified greenish, transparent liquid, where four extremely familiar heads are floating.

Priya’s head is on the farthest left, eyes closed and face serene as it floats inside the liquid, her long hair cut extremely short in order to fit inside the jug. On the farthest right is your uncle Vlastomil’s head; his face is a mask of horror, while his eye sockets lay empty. What really gets you though, are the two heads floating right in the middle, jugs adorned with golden intricate patterns in a macabre attempt to portray the power they once held.

It has been years since the last time you saw your mother and father, the Queen and King of Zadith staining your memories as the warmest, kindest and most beloved people to ever live. Your mother used to sing you to sleep, while your father taught you to read back in those long-forgotten gardens your very soul longs for.

Alas now, their faces were discoloured and horrifically mangled, staring straight at you with the veil of death over their eyes.

Crying, you forget your pain and reach out to them, a desperate attempt to fool yourself into believing that they are there with you, that you are safe and sound away from the insanity filled nightmare of Nadia Satrinava.

As if on que, Nadia leans in and plants a kiss on your cheek, nuzzling against your soft skin lovingly.

‘If you disobey me again, **this** is where I will place their heads. **All of their heads**. If you do not want that to happen, **you will marry me and stay by my side forever**. **Because we love each other above all else.** ’

With those words and another kiss, Nadia stabs you in the chest sharply with a syringe, pumping straight into you a milky white liquid.

The last thing you see are the heads of your family and Nadia smiling menacingly down at you, knowing all too well that she has won.

~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~

All you know and understand in your life, is Nadia and Nadia alone.

Time seems to liquify completely around you.

Portia is leading you inside the Harem quarters; you no longer remember the last time you have been in here… not that you remember anything else really. Your days and nights now consist of pleasuring Nadia to your best of your capabilities or staying alone in the adjoining trophy room, your only company the floating heads of people you used to know a lifetime ago; it was alright though, as long as Nadia was happy, you were happy as well, despite the fact that you had not laughed or even smiled, unless Nadia ordered you to. Really, was there a reason to smile other than Nadia?

There are murmurs and a harp playing from the common room, the sound oddly pleasing and comforting for your ears. Portia steps inside and announces your arrival and effectively brings everything to a stand-still; walking inside, the servant excuses herself and leaves the five of you alone, all pairs of eyes staring at you as if they wanted to pierce holes through your skin.

‘_-_____?’ Fumi gasps, rising from the harp but catching herself before rushing to you.

Eshe drops her book, staring at you with her mouth half open in awe.

‘______ are you alright?!’ Alima rushes towards you, instinctively raising her hands to encase you in a hug, but a hand shoots up and prevents her.

Serafina keeps her from coming to you; her stern, cold gaze and nod of her head enough warnings to make the other girl falter and eventually withdraw back, lowering her head in shame. Instead, the fierce brunette walks up to you, eyes levelled with yours and face a mask of cold superiority. Slow, calculated steps bring her three steps away from you, raising her chin proudly.

Without a warning, a powerful slap lands on your cheek, forcing your head to the side.

The whole room drops five degrees and none dares to intervene.

‘Do you understand what you have done girl?’ Serafina barks, tightening her hands onto fists by her side ‘Do you know?!’

Lips parting, your voice sounds faraway and raw; you never really recovered fully after the poison, your body frail and never again completely well.

‘My Queen promised never to hurt anyone again. As long as I do as she says. I am my Queen’s to do as she pleases with me.’ The well-engraved reply comes.

Serafina seems ready to snap at you. Unexpectedly, her gaze softens and she throws her hands around your smaller form, pulling you into a warm, bone-crushing hug as she sobs uncontrollably on your shoulder.

‘Why did you have to play hero, you idiot? I had prepared everything for our escape with Valerius and you went and ruined everything!’ she cries ‘Why did you rush? Why didn’t you wait for a bit longer? Why?! That little weasel Alithia! She’ll pay, I swear on it! It’s because of her that Priya is dead and you… you-!‘

‘Don’t you worry.’ You say ‘I love Nadia. Nadia will keep me and you well. We are happy!’

~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~

Today was a special day.

Everyone in the palace was rushing to get everything absolutely perfect for the joyous festivities about to take place, every man, woman and child excited beyond any human thought since today marked the end of the three year war with the Kingdom of Prakra, which ended with the Queen of Vesuvia, Nadia Satrinava rising victorious against the forces of what used to be her family. Royals were already swarming the palace, yelling and singing and dancing with one another and your beautiful wife had already woken up -earlier than you, as usual- to greet them all and thank them personally.

‘Mistress, the Queen is waiting for you in the throne room.’ One of the servants mutters, bowing her head almost to the floor as you enter the dressing room.

‘Nadia ordered all of you to bring the best of the best dresses for the occasion. Let’s not disappoint our Queen this time, or there will be consequences.’ Alithia spats at her face, shoving her harshly to the side and escorting you inside by the hand, to make sure nothing happened to you along the way.

After so many victories, Nadia’s enemies had multiplied and she saw fit to train Alithia herself, in order to become her second-in-command, the fifteen-year-old girl never missing an opportunity where she could service her Queens, but especially Nadia. Her orders were to keep you, _____ Satrinava, safe at all costs.

‘Quickly! This way my Mistress.’

The servant rushes you to the familiar raised spot inside the room, where you were surrounded by mirrors and the beautiful, stained glass. Thick carpets expand all around it, muffling your steps and the ambience of the room smells like lavender and vanilla. Alithia leans against a far wall, watching them all like a hawk and folding her hands over her small chest and you allow the two servants to raise your hands and help you out of your nightwear. It is warm enough for you not to shiver and in the distance, as the servants work in silence, you can hear the festivities pick up.

‘You look absolutely breath-taking today my Mistress; Queen Nadia is going to be so pleased!’ the young, blonde girl commends you shyly and the other, older woman nods.

‘She ordered a new dress for you my Mistress, it just arrived and-‘

Her words are abruptly cut short as her attention is brought to your body, blinking rapidly as if she could barely believe her own eyes.

‘What is it?’ Alithia demands to know, but the servant turns to you.

‘May I touch you my Mistress?’

Sheepishly, you nod and the woman ever careful, brings her hands to rest on your belly; gingerly and with her eyebrows furrowing, she feels the clear skin and gasps in surprise.

‘My Mistress!’ she gasps ‘You are with a child!’

Every colour inside the brightly lit room magnified within a split second; as your breath left your lungs with the settling of the words within your mind, everything around you seemed to shine blindingly under the bright morning sun coming through the closed stained windows. Reds, oranges, purples, blues and greens; a kaleidoscope of colours that resonated with the explosion of emotions blooming through your very soul, running like fire through your body and igniting the long-sleeping nerves of your (s/c) skin. The servant bounced up and down in her spot, unable to keep her hands from reaching for your swollen belly, caressing the surface with outmost respect and kindness, while the rest of them around you cheered and congratulated you.

It took you a second to realise that the warmth cascading your cheeks gingerly was tears of utter happiness.

Happy.

So… much… happiness…

Instinctively, your hands travel to touch your belly, trying to reach for the little child growing within you and crying tears of relief; for three years now, Nadia tried tirelessly and constantly to produce an heir with you. It was only by the hand of the Great Magician Asra that you had finally managed to find a way; a difficult one, but if both of you were patient it would be sure to provide results. Three years you tried and lo and behold, the royal heir was slowly but steadily growing within you. No other Wife of Vesuvia would ever be able to hold a child.

Only you.

‘I’m going to tell Nadia!’ Alithia exclaims and darts out of the room, leaving you alone with the servants.

Quickly they dress you with the [new dress](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e9/7c/55/e97c55c350eb1ff219363a4029073af8.jpg), making sure not to leave you bare for long in case you caught a cold and endangered the baby, but as they finished, you changed your mind.

‘Can you please dress me in my wedding dress?’ you say ‘I want to look beautiful for my wife.’

‘O-Of course Mistress! Anna come quick; I can’t carry it alone.’ The older woman says and grabbing the younger by the hand, they rush to the closet and enter, leaving you alone in order to rummage through the enormous wardrobe for your dress.

Happiness coursed through your veins with wild abandon upon the realization of you finally carrying this child. Nadia would be ecstatic and you could barely contain your emotions. An heir of flesh and blood grew within you, the blood of two grand royal families running through their veins. Only good things were in store for this child and you were blessed to carry it inside your body for the nine months. Of course, Nadia would teach it from an early age how to rule and carry themselves, as any proper heir to the Throne must do; there would be no room for slacking off, for loving touches or warm embraces; if you were lucky, you would see them after they turned of age and Nadia deemed their education complete. That is, of course, if you didn’t spawn any other children for her, because let us be honest, since you found the correct way to produce them, nothing would keep you from having a huge, lovely family.

For the first time in three years, you realise you want a breath of fresh air, so you near one of the windows.

Nadia had been very thoughtful of keeping you inside her quarters, never leaving you out of her sight especially as the war waged. While the people of Vesuvia and the rest of the Kingdoms were dying for you, Nadia was safe and sound inside your embrace.

Yet, you remember that clean air was good for the babies, it helped the mother be calm and them to grow strong.

As you open the grand windows, you are welcomed by the bright, clear blue sky and the sun kissing your skin with exceptional tenderness.

It is strange how the bright, crystal clear blue skies remind you vaguely of someone whose name you have already forgotten. All you can really recall are warn caresses of crystal-clear skin and the pearls of laughter reminding you of a handful of bells, suddenly making you realise that your heart bled every day you did not hear them… One would have thought it strange to miss some fleeting image, an obscure shape in the mists of lethe yet you do know that she was so perfect, so beautiful; alas you had never thought of her in three years, forgotten her name, the sound of her voice, the taste of her kiss. You had to; there was a city to rule and as you gaze at the faraway marble houses, you realize you love those people and you will miss them dearly.

It was the first time you looked upon Vesuvia in three years and the last. Voices familiar, voices tender and loving flood your mind once again, although now you are not sleeping, you are awake. The ones you had long ago lost and the ones who you loved with your whole heart.

All were here as you said goodbye to the Vesuvia you were losing. Elation surrounded you in a split second as you raised your hands towards the Heavens, praying to her to welcome you once again in her warm arms; it would not be long now. No, not at all.

Your dress floated and shone under the strong rays of light and indeed it feels as though she is there, holding you, whispering to you, welcoming you, reassuring you.

Words of comfort hanging in the whispers of the air.

Your child will not become like Alithia; it will not turn into a monster like the one Nadia Satrinava is, because you are going to raise it with her and there is no chance when you are surrounded by so much love to turn into a monster.

So, you smile.

Smile and laugh for the first time in forever and you never feel the impact of your body meeting with the unyielding ground all those floors underneath the window. Yes, you cough up some blood, but you are safe in her embrace along with your child.

The sun warms your skin as your vision fades and you realise you are finally free, taking with you everything Nadia ever loved.


	4. Commissions are OPEN

Hey everyone! Apparently, things with Covid19 are getting tougher here in England and we are about to go into another lockdown this Thursday. Unfortunately, this has affected my ability to work and I’m now unemployed for more than three months. **For this, I am opening commissions for the first time.**

As you know, my name is Vivian R. Vergiou (pen name), 26 years of age, graduate from the University of Crete with a degree in Philology (Ancient Greek/Latin/Byzantine/Greek Literature) and now a student for Masters in Creative Writing. I’ve been writing professionally for a little more than 7 years (Quotev/Wattpad) and plan to make this my official career in the future ^^

To get a commission, you will have to message me privately, where we will discuss what you want from the story, outline, characters, what you want to happen and any other relatable information. Payments will happen via PayPal since it’s a secure webpage for transactions, both for you and for me.

**I also keep the right to refuse any commission that makes me uncomfortable/violates the rules stated below.**

**Commissions are as follows:**  
  
-> 5 pages = 20 £  
  
-> 10 pages = 45 £

 **Payable half upon setting the commission and the other half upon delivery of the final product**.

**Things I will write about:**  
  
Harry Potter Creepypasta Twilight Mystic Messenger Ikemen Vampire Ikemen Sengoku

Obey me! Shall We Date The Arcana Online Game Teen Wolf 

Boku No Hero Academia (My hero Academia) Soul Eater The Mortal Instruments/ Shadowhunters

Supernatural Marvel Cinematic Universe DC Cinematic Universe The Umbrella Academy 

NSFW Vampires Werewolves Aliens Mermaids/Merfolk Faes Witches Demon Slayer

Among Us Demons Angels 

**Things I will not write about:**  
  
Rape (although dub-con is dependable on the content)

Incest

Underage

I am also planning on moving to Patreon in the near future. For this, I will set up a poll with possible monthly subscription prices that you feel comfortable with; I understand that not everyone is financially secure or able to provide, so the prices will be low I can assure you. You can find the link here: [Patreon Poll](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/13210454/Patreon-Poll)

Thank you so much for all the support and love you guys! <3


End file.
